Life after the last second
by XDuskLightDawn
Summary: A continuation of what happens to Chrono and Rosette, the life after their last moments on earth. I always felt the series ended without any answers. Will they be together? This is what I think would happen. Complete C X R
1. The Angel and the Devil

A/N: This is my first Chrono Crusade fan fiction. I just finished the series and I am so heartbroken! I feel like the series never gave any closure, and left it up the viewer to decided what happens to Chrono and Rosette. I've decided to write what I think happens. This does not preach faith, just purely a fan made spin off. Hope you enjoy! Also I did not know the demon (with the hat) that Rosette made the pact with and he told her about the Stigmata markings.

Also, I did not know how to spell Steiner's name ( I went with Final Fantasy 9's spelling .; Hope it's right!!)

P.S. Thanks to all my reviewers on my other stores "Nyeh Creampuff", Thank you, for all your support and help!

Please read, review and enjoy!

--

_The fire red sunset slowly sank into the horizon, Rosette Christopher tightly gripped her Dammed companion close, pulling his warm body close. Tears streamed down her face, her heart filled with fear. Chrono comforting her, lovingly, as he felt her grasp getting less and less tight. A slight tear ran down Chrono's cheek as he knew his time had come as well. He rested his head against hers, feeling the life drain away from both of them._

_The only noise they heard was the "Tick, Tick, Tick, of their lives, coming to an end. Finally, the end was here._

Rosette felt the sensation of consciousness once again. She opened her crystal blue eyes, to a scene of pure white. It looked as if she was flying through a sea of clouds. Fluffy, white, soft plush. In shock She looked, her skin, was the same creamy color as she had it. Her hair, still golden as the sun, she touched it, it was still soft as silk. Yet, as she looked down, her clothes had changed. Her clothes had changed from the undershirt from her uniform, to a pure, snow white Gown. It had little straps, lace around the collar, flaring at the bottom, fitting her beautifully. She was taken back, aghast at the sight. _"Am I dreaming?"_ She questioned herself quizzically.

The flying stopped, she had reached a platform, laced in clouds. She began to walk forward, looking around still in denial. The clouds almost made up a room, they also let in peaks of what looked like sunlight, lighting the little landing.

Suddenly it hit her, "_The clock?!_" she thought frantically, gripping at her chest. What would usually land in her hands was absent, no clock, no Chrono. She began to panic, and run forward. "Help me!" she called out, running forward, her panic growing more and more intense. Suddenly, she stopped. She was shocked at what she had seen. There, standing in front of her was Satella.

Miss Harvenheit , was standing in front of a golden gate. She too was in a gown, yet it was golden, over white like Rosette's. She still had her beautiful features, Her shining gorgeous red hair, spilling over her shoulder, her giant chest, spilling from her gown, and her insane beautiful looks, Nothing was touched.

"Guten Tag, disgusting girl." She greeted, winking and smirking . Rosette became infuriated, even death hadn't changed her.

Rosette stopped herself, was she? Was she really dead?!

"Satella?!" She exclaimed, rushing to her., hugging her tightly. "Rosette, hello. It's nice to see you again." Satella said coolly. Rosette looked up innocently, her anger had been killed by fear. "Where are we?" she then asked, a little regret in her voice. Satella laughed, "For a sister I thought you'd know!"

Rosette watched her, concern filling her eyes. "Welcome to Heaven!" Satella blurted out, extending her arms happily. Rosette's eyes widened, "I'm…?" She started.

"Yes, you are dead." Satella said boldly.

Rosette's eyes bulged, as they welled with tears. She looked around, she really was dead, it was all over. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She whipped around, her eyes then met Steiner.

"Welcome miss Rosette!" he said happily. His familiar, warm wrinkled face was spread into a welcoming smile, his eyes shined with happiness.

Rosette then began to tear up. "Your all here." she said happily, looking at them with hope.

"but!" she barked, launching up, "Where's Chrono?!"

Both Satella and Steiner looked sadly at each other. "We do not know." Satella replied.

"He must be forsaken!" Rosette yelled, rushing to the golden gates. "I won't go without him." she then yelled, griping the golden bars.

Steiner walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder "Miss, you must go."

Rosette whipped her head back, her eyes filled with fresh tears, "Who says!" she barked, letting go of the doors., sitting on the floor ground, pouting. Satella averted her eyes sadly. Steiner then opened the gates , and walked in silently. Both girls watched him walk. Once he was gone, Rosette looked back at Satella. "So, have you been inside?" she asked.

"yes, and it is beautiful, everyone is there, even my sister is there."

"you don't miss earth?" Rosette asked quizzically, Chrono on her mind the entire time.

"No, I shall never miss that place of demons."

--

It was dark, the only thing visible to the eye was a red glow. It was hot, noisy, and a horror feeling. Chrono opened his blood red eyes. He knew his fate already, he was home. He was in hell.

He, (who was floating through the miasma) then plummeted, to the hard rocks at the bottom.

He then raised himself up, cowering at what site he saw. It was a demon, sat in a high chair, fire surrounding him dramatically. His top hat pulled over his eyes, his legs crossed, gazing away. Chrono was breathless.

"Hello Chrono, welcome home." The demon replied.

Chrono recognized him right away, his vision was clear, he could tell that hat from anywhere, memoires flooded him sadly. "You!" he barked, hopping to his feet.

"Yes?" the demon replied.

"You aided us, against the fight with Aion!" Chrono stated, breathless. The demon got up, still holding his hat, hiding his face. He stood before Chrono, extending a hand, memories of his Rosette flooded t him.

"Where is Rosette?" Chrono asked, sadly. "Where do you think demon?" the other demon stated.

Chrono sighed, then looked down, he was in his true form, horns and all. His heat ached. "Heaven." he whispered to himself, looking down shamefully.

"Chrono." The demon called, his voice boomed. Chrono looked up. The demon took Chrono's chin, Chrono flinched a bit. "Yet Chrono, today is your lucky day." The demon stated, almost a whisper. Chrono began to shake, he was afraid.

The demon changed Chrono back to his other, normal form, the one he was most happy in. The one he and Rosette knew. He glanced at himself, happiness filed his heart, he began to cry. He glanced up at the powerful being, "Thank you." he managed to mutter. The demon smiled. "You've done your time in hell, you are forsaken."

With that Chrono fell backwards. Everything was black after that.

Once he awoke, he felt as if he was flying. His little body was being carried quickly. This time when he opened his blood red eyes, he was met with the light, happy vision of fluffy clouds and the shining gold. He looked at himself, same olive skin, fangs, purple hair,(still braided) and no horns. Yet once he looked down, he notched that his garments were not the scarlet color he was used to, but a black suite, with white collar. Even his headband was black, the dots in the center were a snow white. His bow that held his braid together had turned a snow white. Chrono knew immediately, he was in heaven. Happiness rushed through his heart.

--

"Chrono! I won't go without you!" Rosette yelled, holding her fists out. "Will you quit that?!" Satella barked. "oh be quite! I will find Chrono no matter what!" Rosette barked, walking towards the end of the platform. "What are you going to do jump to hell?" Satella sneered, placing her hands on her hips, throwing her head up arrogantly.

"You know what you need to remove the stick from your as-" Rosette barked, turning her back to the platform, where she landed.

"ROSETTE!" a familiar voice screamed out. Rosette's heart skipped a beat, "That voice!" she thought happily, as she whipped around. She then was slammed into by something, something tough, heavy and hard. It was the best feeling of pain she had ever felt.

Rosette's eyes filled with tears, as they streamed down her face, Chrono too, was in the same state. They both embraced, crying. Again Rosette felt the warmth of his embrace, his presence, his love.

"Chrono?!" Satella said, filled with shock. Chrono looked up from his embrace, "Oh hello Miss Satella!" Chrono said smiling. Satella almost broke into tears. "how?" she asked. Chrono smiled, "I've done my time, connections in the demon world." he replied. Satella staggered, "We'll, should we go in now?" she asked, pointing towards the gate.

Chrono and Rosette looked at each other for a moment, then back at Satella. "You go ahead, we'll be there soon." Chrono said happily. Satella nodded, and pushed the gates open, she was then engulfed in a white light, which disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Rosette, you look beautiful." Chrono said, blushing. Rosette smiled, "your not too shabby looking yourself!" Her and Chrono laughed.

"Chrono this is so, unreal, how are you even here? Not that I'm not happy, but how?"

Chrono smirked, "I have done my time in hell."

Rosette then wrapped her arms around him, and they fell onto the fluffy ground, laughing. Both laying, looking at each other, lovingly, Rosette was blushing, so was Chrono. Chrono then reached over, grabbing her hand, giving it a light squeeze. Rosette then began to cry.

"It all felt like it was ending Chrono, and it did. It's over, our lives, over." She then collapsed into sobs. "Rosette!" Chrono cooed, hugging her tighter. She fell into his arms.

Chrono glanced at her, his heart melted at her sight. He had to make her stop crying, and realize the truth of eternal happiness.

Chrono leaned down, putting his arm around her. "Our lives are not over, Rosette, they've just begun." Chrono whispered in her ear, then moving down for a kiss, his lips pressed against hers.

Rosette stopped crying suddenly, blushing wildly, as Chrono was kissing her.

Once both released, both still blushing, Chrono smiled wildly, Rosette giggled. "Rosette?" Chrono asked.

Rosette giggled once again, "What is it Chrono?" She asked playfully.

"Rosette, I Love you, and now, were in here! Here in Heaven, and…" he started

"And?! Spit it out already?!" Rosette joked, she was blushing too.

Chrono blushed madly. "Would you spend eternity with me? He asked. Rosette then tackled her romantic companion, smooshing him to the ground. "Aha Rosette! Your squishing me!" he called.

Rosette laughed, "I Love you too Chrono, and yes, of corse, I thought you'd never ask!" She joked.

"We'll aha,-" Chrono said a swear drop forming over his head. Rosette, (who was sitting on top of Chrono's chest) leaned over, kissing him passionately, under the white clouds of heaven,

"Should we head in?" Chrono asked. Rosette nodded, taking his hand. Both approached the gates, Chrono gave her hand a little squeeze, as both pushed open the golden gates, walking into the blinding white light, engulfing Sister Rosette Christopher, and her Demon companion Chrono, Hand in hand.

**Well that was chapter 1 !Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will be up soon!! Hope you enjoyed, please review! Thanks so much for reading. **


	2. Return of the fallen

_**A/N: I'm updating again! Yay! Thanks for all the support on this story. I know it's a work in progress, (as it slowly progresses), but yes, it will get full of action soon!! so enjoy and review!! I present chapter two Ta-dah! extends arms (ALSO I DO NOT KNOW WHY IT IS ALL UNDERLINED, IF SOME ONE COULD HELP ME WITH THIS PROBLEM, IT WOULD BE GREAT )**_

_Chrono and Rosette, hand in hand continued for the gleaming gates of heaven. Chrono touched the gates, beginning to pull it open. He glanced back at rosette, who was starting at him. He smiled , blushing slightly. His focus, returned to the door, he gripped it and began to pull._

"_Traitor!" A disembodied voice barked from the distance. Chrono jumped back, gasping. "Chrono, what was that?!" Rosette asked, the happiness had drained from her face, her voice shaking. "I don't know Rosette." Chrono said breathlessly, his eyes filled with rage as they searched the landing. Finally his eyes met with something he'd rather not have seen. _

_The clouds ahead of Chrono and Rosette began to turn a sick color of blood red. "Chrono, what the hell is this?!" Rosette yelled, rushing to his side. Chrono started at the clouds angrily. The red clouds began to swirl, then creating an opening. The opening released a beam of red light. "Chrono, what do we do?" Rosette asked, gripping him tighter. "Get ready Rosette." Chrono muttered. "What?!" Rosette exclaimed, aghast., jumping back._

_Suddenly, descending from the beam of red was a figure, a tall lanky figure. A wind began to pick up, it carried coal black feathers in it's path, blowing them around the landing. Chrono blocked the wind by extending his arm in front of his face. Rosette stood , frozen in horror. Chrono glanced behind him to see his petrified lover. "Rosette! Get behind me!" he barked, waving his hand. Rosette was unresponsive, her eyes glued to the sickly sight. Chrono huffed, then pushed his way through the wind to Rosette's side, he reached her, embracing her tightly, his attempt to snap her back to life._

_Slowly, dramatically, falling from the beam of red was Aion. His hands were extended, as he gripped something in his right hand, holding it tightly. He then landed onto the ground, looking up quickly. His face twisted into a sick smirk. His eyes danced at the sight of his fellow sinner. His white hair swayed in the heavy winds. "Chrono!" he barked._

_Chrono whipped around, "Aion, you bastard!" he barked, his teeth gritting. "such harsh words for a little devil." he said coolly, laughing heartily. Chrono growled, narrowing his eyes. Rosette stood frozen once again. _

"_What the hell are you doing here you sick scum!" she then finally barked. Aion smirked, walking towards Rosette. Rosette tightened her fists, "get away from my happiness!" she barked. Aion laughed once more, "Mary Mandolin, you have not seen happiness with this, and you never will." He stated, glaring at Chrono, looking him up and down in disgust._

"_leave here Aion!" Chrono barked, stepping in front of Rosette, to shield her. _

_Aion laughed, "Oh Chrono, you fool." he said angrily, Finally he revalued what had been in his hand, the head of Pandemonium_

_Chrono gasped, "how, why?!" was the only thing he could mutter. Rosette became infuriated, shifting her feet. "Chrono, this place will no longer be heaven, and earth, no longer earth! It was just a great coincidence that I've met you here, to eliminate your dammed soul forever. Aion announced, holding pandemonium's head high in the air. Chrono's body tightened, he knew that this would bring mass destruction. _

"_Damn you!!" he screamed, launching himself at Aion. Aion easily avoided his attacks. He looked down at Chrono, who was half kneeling, glaring back at him. "You pathetic creature, you've become nothing more than a human!" (Chrono was reminded, he was in his powerless form, he had given up his demon form for the his forsaken.)_

_Aion taunted, laughing., launching his head back. While Aion was distracted, Chrono launched at him once more. Chrono's attacked was only met with shear failure, as Aion grabbed Chrono by the throat, squeezing. Chrono choked, his body hung, struggling to get out of his grasp. His braid swung with his body motions, his legs frantically kicking. Aion motioned to his bird, which swooped at the frozen Rosette._

"_Rosette!!" Chrono screamed. Rosette snapped out of it, grabbing the bird in mid flight. The bird squawked, then disappeared in a puff of black smoke. (Chrono was a little shocked at her enhanced reflexes.) Rosette fell to her knees coughing. "Rosette! Hang on!" Chrono yelled, biting Aion's hand. Aion yelled loudly, tightening his grip. Once the black smoke cleared, Chrono's eyes widened, his breathing shaking. Rosette was bleeding, her stigmata still very visible._

_She was holding her head, silent. "ROSETTE!!" Chrono screeched, before passing out. Aion laughed, dropping Chrono's lifeless body, he landed with a loud pound. _

_Aion looked up to the sky, "At your old tricks again huh?" he said, walking towards Rosette._

_Rosette was kneeling, blood coming in streams. She held her head, breathing heavily. "__Am I not finished with what you want me to do?"_ She thought. Chrono came to, seeing Aion standing over Rosette. "Rosette…" he said, mustering what strength the had left, propping himself on his up slowly.

"That old trick won't help you now Mary Mandolin." Aion said condescendingly. Rosette looked up, still holding her head, blood spilling from her fingers. "You think I do this by choice you idiot." She barked, launching herself up. She removed her hand, letting the blood spill on her face, down her wrists, ankles, feet, and forehead. Her dress stained with the dark fluid.

Aion laughed, throwing his head back. "What a good look for you!" he said while laughing. Rosette clenched her fists. "What did you do to Chrono?!" She barked. Aion stopped laughing, and glanced at a suffering Chrono. "Don't trouble yourself with him anymore Angel." He sad softly. Rosette, glared, her legs shaking violently. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw Chrono, staggering to Aion, a murderous look in his blood colored eyes.

"Aion?" Rosette then questioned, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Yes angel?" he replied softly. Rosette smirked, She held her hands to her back, innocently.

Aion started a her lovingly.

"Go to hell." She said bluntly, as Chrono launched onto Aion's back, Aion yelled out in pain once more, as Chrono dug his nails into Aion's face. Rosette ran and grabbed the head of Pandemonium. Aion threw Chrono off him, Chrono flew through the air like a rag doll, landing harshly on his back. Rosette ran to his side. Chrono got up, smiling at Rosette. "it's over Aion, I have the head!" Rosette yelled, holding up the severed head in the air triumphantly . Aion gritted his teeth, his eyes swelling with anger. Then, a sly smirk across his face.

"What the hell are you smiling about you fool?!" Rosette asked, tightening her fists. Aion began laughing, as he dug into his pockets. Suddenly, a black miasma surrounded him, covering the area.

"Get down!" Chrono called, tackling Rosette. Aion placed his horns back into his head, his body was now mutating into his demonic form.

"I knew it would come to this, Damnit!" Chrono barked, tightening his fists. Rosette reached for her clock, yet, her heart sank. "Chrono? What are we guna go now?" she asked, her voice shaking.

" I, don't know Rosette." Chrono said, looking down sadly. Rosette picked herself up, "we can't give up that easily! There must be something?!" She exclaimed, extending her hand for Chrono to take. As the miasma flew, it began to react with her gift. Suddenly, Rosette's writs spewed blood. Chrono launched up, "Rosette your bleeding again!!" he screamed, rushing to her side. Rosette looked down, as the blood slowly made it's way to the head. Chrono watched, in horror. "Rosette! You mustn't!" he pleaded, grabbing her shoulder.

"Chrono, I have nothing to loose." She said. Chrono's eyes were wide, filling with tears. "Chrono, save us." Rosette said coolly, her eyes kind and focused.

"I love you." Chrono admitted, quickly, boldly taking one of her hands. Rosette smiled, " I love you too Chrono, I always will." she said, closing her eyes gently.

"Come Chrono! You pathetic vermin! Face me now!" Aion yelled, extending his arms, laughing manically.

Chrono closed his eye as well. "We'll make it." he whispered. The drop of blood reached the skull, It then launched a green light. Chrono stepped back, Rosette's blood mixed with the swirl of life. He felt his body, get stronger, heavier, power rushed through his veins.

"What the hell is this shit?!" Aion barked, "cut the magic and face me Chrono the dammed."

Chrono stepped up, stood directly in front of him, he then raised his large arms, each long nail extending. He motioned his hand to the "Come get it" motion. Chrono had mutated into his true, powerful demon form.

"Don't play with me!!" Aion barked launching at him fiercely.

The battle had begun, Both Demons were fighting in the skies of heaven. The white clouds, black, the blue peaks now red as blood. Darkness was slowly engulfing the land of peace.

Chrono began punching, Aion avoided each, laughing at each one he dodged. He then extended his arm, slamming Chrono in the face, sending his flying back to the ground. Chrono fell hardly, landing at Rosette's feet. He gathered himself, and glanced back at Rosette. She was frozen, he eyes closed, Green light surrounded her. A smile still on her rosy cheeks. She looked as he had left her statuesque, angelic. "I will not fail you." Chrono said strongly, launching back into the air. The battle continues to wage on, but Chrono was too slow and Aion was as powerful as ever. Chrono battled but was met with defeat and the cold ground he was slammed back into.

Suddenly the golden gates opened once more. Both demons stopped their fighting, Who would this be?! The lord himself?!

Out stepped Satella, tightening her gloves. "Satella!?" Chrono exclaimed loudly. Aion then punching him sending him back to the ground once more. Satella ran to him.

"Ah! The Jewel witch!" Aion exclaimed. Satella glared, "What the hell are you trying to do?!" She barked. Aion laughed, "just paying a visit to this land of lies." he replied. Satella looked at Chrono, then back at Aion. Chrono nodded , launching back at Aion. Satella laughed to herself _"A demon fighting to save Heaven, what Irony." _She shrugged it off, summoning her spirit.

(A/N: Satella got her jewel back, and is the role of heaven's body guard)

Aion laughed, "up to your tricks again Jewel Witch?" Satella yelled sending her warrior after Aion. While Aion was distracted by the warrior, Chrono jumped onto him. Aion tried to swat him off, but this time Chrono had a strong grip, Chrono had his horns. Aion glanced back, eyes wide. "Chrono you traitor!" he barked. Chrono then pushed his feet against Aion's back. Aion began to try and grab Chrono, his arms extending, grabbing Chrono. Aion's nails digging into Chrono's shoulders and back. Chrono tightened his grip, pulling the horns roughly., trying not to think of the pain, and ignored the feeling of the warm blood spilling down his shoulder, wincing slightly

Aion winced, tightening his grip, pulling.

Chrono then sunk his fangs into Aion's rough shoulder, biting hard, for a secure place. Aion yelled loudly, trying to pull harder, as Satella's spirit slashed him. Chrono then took his tail, wrapping it around Aion's neck, tightening his grip. Aion screamed in pain, shifting to rid of the parasite Chrono. Chrono took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He tightened his grip on Aion's horns, pulling hardly. Aion screamed in agony, as blood spewed from the newly created holes in his temples.

"This is for Rosette! And everything you took from us!" Chrono screamed, finally pulling the horns from Aion's head. Blood sprayed on Chrono, as both demons fell to the ground. Chrono landed next to Rosette, Aion falling over the edge of the landing. Chrono coughed., shaking. His heart pounding out of his chest., echoing in his ears. His head spunk sickly, things were getting blurry. He unfolded his shaky hands, reveling the black horns, covered in a light coat of blood. He breathed restlessly, gripping them once more, tightly.

Suddenly, the green light stopped swirling around Rosette, she fell to her knees, dropping the head. Chrono, rushed to her side. She landed in his warm arms. Her crystal eyes opened slowly, her smile widened. "Chrono, you did it!" she whispered. "Couldn't have without you Rosette." he said softly. Rosette blushed, "My Angel." he mutterd, leaning down, kissing her lips softly. He tasted blood, mixed with her sweet angelic taste.

"Chrono." Satella said boldly. Chrono and Rosette ignored her, still kissing passionately.

"Ahem, Chrono!" Satella barked, throwing her jewel at him. Hitting him squarely in the head.

"Ah! He barked, falling backwards. "Chrono are you okay?!" Rosette said frantically. She helped him up, then glared at Satella. "What did you do that for old hag?!" She barked. "Oh you wicked girl! Even death has not changed that evil personality!" Satella barked, holding her second jewel, ready to be launched at Rosette's head.

"Guna throw that at ME now?! Huh old hag, we'll, bring it on!" Rosette barked, standing up proudly, releasing Chrono's body.

Chrono fell hardly. "ouch! Rosette cut it out!" he said, rubbing his head.

Rosette turned around, fire in her eyes. "I'm defending you, you ungrateful devil!" she barked, tightening her fits.

Chrono's eyes widened, "Okay okay! Ahahahahaha, do what you'd like!" he said, cowering, a large sweat drop forming over his head, arms flailing rapidly.

Satella laughed rudely, "You Coward devil!" she yelled out.

Chrono sighed, hanging his head. "I give up." Satella still was laughing.

Suddenly, the mood changed, as from the Distance, a black, ripped glove gripped the end of the cloud. The body to this hand tried to pull itself up once more. It shook, violently, as the other hand pulled up. "Chrono it is Aion!" Satella barked, standing up. "Damnit, die already you pest!" Rosette barked.

Aion had most of his upper body back on the cloud, he had returned to his normal form, blood still spilling from his temples, his eye glasses cracked. "Chro..Chrono you….coward, you… traitor." he mutterd. Suddenly, from nowhere appeared Steiner. Steiner stood in front of Aion, his arms behind his back, staring politely. "Steiner, you fool! Move away!" Satella barked, waving her hands. Steiner looked back at the astonished group, smiling a happy golden smile. Then, back at Aion.

"Ah, ah now, this is heaven, no demons aloud." he said calmly as day. "Shut up you pawn!" Aion barked, pulling himself up slowly. Steiner smiled, putting his foot on Aions face. Aion breathed helplessly, he was at the mercy of a mere human now. Steiner smiled, saying boldly, "you, will never be forsaken." At this. He pushed on his head, sending Aion to fall, fall back to hell, where he would rot forever.

Once Aion was gone everyone returned to Steiner's side. "Sir, Steiner, that was amazing!" Chrono exclaimed loudly, jumping about. Rosette laughed. "Steiner, are you alright?" Satella asked, concern filling her golden eyes. Steiner flashed her a warm smile, nodding. "we should tell them the news Satella." Steiner admitted. Satella nodded, a smile across her face.

"Rosette, Chrono?" she stared.

Rosette looked up, Chrono as well, Chrono's eyes filled with worry, Rosette's with excitement.

"Aion, is not finished. He will not be finished until his goal is completed. Both nodded sadly.

"yet, as the guardian of heaven, I have decided to dispatch you two back to earth, to protect it as well."

Rosette and Chrono looked astonished, Rosette began to shake with excitement. "You mean were returning to the living?!" Chrono said excitement filled his voice. "This is the best!" Rosette yelled, shooting her hands into the air.

Both Rosette and Chrono took each other's hands, spinning around, both laughing happily.

"Your in luck, you bodies have not begun to decompose, so you will return to them, and-"

"And?!" Chrono and Rosette interrupted impatiently. Satella started at them angrily, then replied, "No Clock." Chrono nodded, Rosette looked at him for an answer.

"Instead, Chrono your powers will be controlled by this! Satella started.

Both looked in confusion. Steiner came back, holding a silver plate. On top of this plate was a silver cross, embedded in it, was a blood red jewel. She handed it to Chrono, who was drooling over it.

"What the hell is that?!" Rosette asked. Satella sighed, "patients! Allow me to explain. That is what controls his demonic power, it's made up of Pandemonium's skull and the jewel is rosette's blood.

Rosette was immediately disgusted. Chrono was curious. "Rosette must break the center and place it on Chrono. Yet Rosette unlike when you had the skull was were completely immobilized and bewitched, you have control, and just by placing your hands on the necklace, will it repair and Chrono's powers will cease.

Rosette nodded, "So?" Satella became annoyed, "So what?!" she barked.

"What's the catch?" Rosette asked amused.

Satella sighed, well if you run out of blood you'll come back up here, which will heal you, so I guess no catch, you undead you dumb girl."

"I AM NOT DUMB YOU FAT WITCH!" Rosette screeched, launching at Satella.

"Ah! Demon child shoo!!" Satella yelled, running. Chrono caught Rosette by the shoulder, gripping hard. "Rosette we should get going now before they find our bodies." Chrono suggested, hoping she would drop the Satella argument.

Rosette snapped back "Your right Chrono! Fat witch, show me the way!" Rosette joked.

Chrono almost cried.

After the showdown, Satella returned to heaven's entrance, Steiner showed them the way back to earth, which consisted of Jumping of the ledge and into a pool of green water. As both glanced at their jump, they shook and began to panic. "Have fun now!" Steiner said walking away.

"Your leaving us?!" Chrono exclaimed, turning around, waving his arms about. Rosette grabbed Chrono's arm, yanking him back. "Chrono let's go!" she demanded. Chrono nodded slowly, his insides were turning to mush, thinking his heart was going to explode he took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Rosette asked.

Chrono looked at her, his eyes filled with fear, he then leaned over, kissing her lightly.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"Now I'm ready." he replied coolly.

Rosette nodded. "One.."

Chrono smiled, nodding back. "Two.…"

"THREE!"

Both exclaimed. Jumping, Satella rushed to the end, watching them fall. "Goodbye, and good luck Sister Rosette, Demon Chrono."

Steiner smiled at her warmly. "They will be happy." he said, his gaze still focused on the lower view.

**Chapter two end!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one!!**

**I made this one, less fluffy, more action. I know the plot is getting a little twisty, I don't want any flames about how the Pandemonium's head works, or how crazy my idea is for replacing the clock. It's my story I can do whatever I want! Ha! Hope you enjoyed, I will update soon! **

**Please Review! tell me what you liked? didn't like? (no flamers) Hope to hear from you!**

**Thanks again for reading and for the support!! **


	3. The suprise!

**A/N:** I'm updating again!! I realized that the second chapter had a lot of action in it. I've decided that we all need a little comic relive in every story, so I've decided to make chapter three, a little bit of a lighter one! So thank you for the continued dedication to this story, my fellow readers, and thanks for all the help and support!

Please, enjoy and even if you've reviewed before, you can review again! Reviews make me happy and make me want to continue this story! So R&R

Enjoy!

**Story thus far: **Chrono and Rosette 's time on earth had ended. As the last second ticked away on Rosette's watch, The pairs life ended under the glow of the sunset. Rosette, awakes in heaven and is greeted with, not only new apparel, but her lost friends, Satella and Mr. Steiner. She's an angel, being accepted into heaven's eternal bliss, yet one thing, she refuses and wants to wait for Chrono to arrive.

Chrono, being a sinner awakes on a one way ride to hell. When he gets there, he learns that the demon that helped him and Rosette defeat Aion is waiting for him. This demon tells Chrono that he has already done his time, and is forsaken, which lands Chrono back in Heaven.

Rosette and Chrono are reunited once more, before the golden gates of heaven. Yet this reunion turns sour when Aion shows up, with Pandemonium's head, trying to revive his plan of destroying heaven and earth., Also he wants to take Chrono back to hell with him.

The group fights with the help of Satella and defeat Aion. And a new contract is made with Rosette and Chrono, this time using Rosette's blood and a cross. Satella announces that Chrono and Rosette are the new protectors of earth (guardian angles) and are being sent back to earth to stop Aion if he tries anything.

Now, Chrono and Rosette return to earth to again, be the exorcists, yet this time, god is on their side…..

--

Rosette's crystal blue eyes pop open. She takes her first breath of air, she's alive again! The wind slowly picked up, surrounding her body coldly. She shivered slightly at this feeling. Everything felt so new again! The old cabin, it's smells. the site of her own death, the memories…The world never was so exciting to her as it was in this moment, being back among the living. Even breathing felt new. She touched her skin, her hair, feeling as if this had all been a dream. She looked down, and saw the Silver cross, and it's maroon blood filled jewel, and knew a new life was just beginning where one had left off. Beside her was her silent little demon partner, Chrono. His eyes closed, as he sat in silence, a smile across his face. He was still dead, he wasn't breathing. Rosette watched him intently, not taking her eyes off of him. "_he sure is taking his time!" _She thought sourly to herself. Suddenly Chrono's blood red eyes flew open. He had a look of shock, his face somewhat pale. His chest rose , then fell. He was back.

Rosette cocked her head to the side, "Chrono?" she muttered, her eyes filled with curiosity. She poked his nose curiously.

Chrono sat for a moment, his eyes wide, as he scanned the area, His nose twitched as when Rosette poked up. Suddenly, feeling the rush of life, as he jumped up, extending his arms wide. "were alive Rosette! Alive!" he exclaimed. Rosette, shocked at first, stood amused watching him, then became warm and smiled at his reaction. "Guess Satella was right?" Rosette said laughing. Chrono laughed then took Rosette by the hands, hosting her up, and began dancing with her joyously.

Both hopped up and down with joy, as the sun rose quietly.

Once both had calmed down , they watched the sunrise together, hand in hand ,this time feeling more alive then the last time they saw the sun. "I though I'd never see one these again." Rosette stated, breaking the sweet silence. Chrono glanced up at her and smiled, Rosette, then rested her head upon Chrono's warm shoulder. Chrono blushed slightly and rested his head on hers. Rosette felt Chrono's pulse against her ear, it's slow rhythmic beating began to make her sleepy. Chrono noticed her drifting off, took a deep breath and closed his own eyes.

Both relaxed in the own place of their deaths, alive once more.

Both fell asleep for a while.

It was an hour later, when something interrupted the sleeping silence.

"Rosette, Chrono?! Did you make it?!" a voice then barked from the silver cross dangling from Rosette's neck

Chrono stirred awake,

"Chrono? Rosette? answer me!" the necklace barked.

Chrono realized the voice right away. "Rosette, wakey wakey it's the cross Rosette." Chrono said, poking her cheek.

Rosette's face scrunched up, she was in the mist of being asleep. "You get it Chrono." she said, still slowly, rolling over.

Chrono looked uneasy, still gripping the cross around Rosette's neck. "Um, Rosette, it's Satella, you know how she feels about me." he stated.

Rosette jumped up, "Aw Rats!" she barked, stealing the cross from Chrono's grasp. "Sorry Chrono!"

Rosette held it up to her mouth, "Hello?"

"Rosette?! Are you there?!" Satella barked.

"Yeah, hello?!" Rosette asked, a little annoyed.

There was silence at the other end. "HELLO DAMNIT?!" Rosette barked, Chrono felt threatened, and inched away. "Maybe you uh." he requested, touching the chain.

The Cross began to glow green. "ROSETTE!?" a voice screamed.

"YEAH?!" Rosette barked back. Both her and Chrono jumped.

"There you are, what the hell took you?!" Satella barked. "We'll so-rry Jewel witch, you didn't exactly give us instructions on how to use this thing!" Rosette barked, gripping the cross harder.

Chrono became nervous, "Rosette-" he started, trying to heed her from saying more.

"You ungrateful devil child.." Satella mumbled.

"What?!" Rosette screamed.

"Rosette, keep it down! Chrono said quickly, grabbing her arm lightly.

"Rosette, listen. Now that you've returned, you need a place to stay. Go back to my mansion, I am giving it to you and Chrono as a hideout.

"YOUR MANSION?!" Both barked, excitement growing in them.

"Yes, I mean it's completely genius, I mean, who would think you two kids, looking as poor as you do, would live in such a prestige, rich looking mansion! No one will suspect a thing!" Satella teased, throwing her head back in laughter.

"You bit-" Rosette started, gripping the cross so hard that it might've cracked.

"We'll take it! Thank you!!" Chrono said quickly, removing his hand from the chain, disconnecting communication.

"WELL YOUR FAT STUPID JEWEL BITCH!!" Rosette barked. Chrono laughed at her expression of confusion as she noticed that it was disconnected.

"She hung up!" Rosette yelled, slamming the cross to the ground.

Chrono scrambled to pick up the cross, searching the ground for it in the bright morning light.

Chrono found it, and looked up at Rosette, she was arms crossed, angry.

Chrono half hearted smiled, "Let's go Rosette?" he asked.

Rosette hoped of the swing and walked ahead. "At least we get to mooch off her stuff eh?" Rosette stated.

Chrono laughed, as a large sweat drop appeared over his head.

Rosette and Chrono begin for the mansion, relying only on memory. Once they finally reach it they are relived.

Both stood in front of it, mouths gaping open at the breathtaking site. It's size was huge, it was shining proudly , glistening. It's elegance engulfed the entire block.

On the steps was Mr. Steiner, giving them a warm smile and a inviting wave.

"It's beautiful." Chrono exclaimed, almost drooling.

"Yeah it's beautiful because it's FREE!" Rosette yelled, running up the steps, her arms in the air. Steiner laughing at her. Chrono gazed at the mansion, then at Rosette, and laughed a bit, running up the steps after her.

The Mansion was a little dusty. It was still as vast, and relaxing as they had left it. It just felt a little empty without the ever joyful Azmaria and the exciting Satella, Guess they were their in spirit. Rosette dropped her bags in front and began to look around excitedly. Chrono watched her laughing.

"I will show you to your room Mr. Chrono.

Chrono smiled and nodded.

Rosette was running about the house, memories filling her. She reached the living room, kitchen and all the empty quiet rooms. As her memories served this was once a place of joy and life. Now it was place of quiet abandonment.

Tears began to well in her eyes as she reached Satella's bed room. She remembered when Chrono got sick. She remembered the fair, the dancing the laughing, the good times. She sniffled as she gently sat on Satella's bed. Memories flooded quickly. She noticed the picture of Satella and her family. Tears then began to poor down as she remembered Joshua and her friends and the order. She then hung her head, as tears streamed down her hot cheeks. She heard a sudden creek and her head shot up.

In the door way was Chrono, he had his hands at his sides, a sad look across his face. His siloet was reflected in the doorway, he stood tall. The light was behind him, making a shadow appearance on him. Rosette sniffled again, her eyes glued to Chrono.

"Chrono?" She asked, tightening her hands together. Chrono walked in slowly, still gazing at Rosette.

"Oh Rosette," he said softly, running to her side, wrapping her in his arms. Rosette felt his warm body rush over hers. Her heart sung as Chrono held her tightly.

As both slept that's night, holding each other as the moonlight bounced off them. Both under the plush covers, their hearts filled with joy, sleeping soundly in each other's arms.

Satella steaming with anger, that they were in **her** bed, yet secretly happy for them.

--

That night also, dreams floated through her head. Her soft silver locks, tangled in the pillow. Her moans were the only thing that accompanied the crickets in the night.

She tossed and turned, these visions, these people?! So familiar.

Azmaria's eyes flew open. Her body was drenched in sweat. Her body shook violently. She sat up, collecting her thoughts.

She had a dream, that they were back. Her heart pinged with a sudden sadness. Yet her mind was telling her different. "_What if they are really alive?"_ she questioned. Then on a whim, she decided to leave, making her way out the window she ran to the place to reunite reality with her dreams, she needed to know, the truth.

Chrono stirred awake, His eyes began to re-adjust to the darkness. He took a deep breath then looked down at Rosette. She was sleeping docilely on his chest like an angel. He smiled, then ran his fingers through her smooth hair. He decided, then to get up, after watching Rosette. He got up, and went over to Satella's balcony.

Once outside, he leaned against the window, glancing out at the busy street below him. He breathed in the fresh sent of the city air, or maybe just air itself.

He glanced down and saw a shiny haired young girl, frantically searching the streets. His mind began to remind him of the memories he had with a certain silver haired girl, yet why was she so panicky?!

"Azmaria!" he shouted, his mouth had taken over his mind. The little girl's head shot up, she then screamed.

She screamed such a scream that the entire city awoke in fright the world was ending.

Chrono watched as each light flicked on, some shouted out their windows, yet Azmaria still screamed.

Chrono flew back, excepting Rosette to be up, ready to go. Yet she was still asleep, her mouth gaping, her snores, loud and a pool of drool cascading from her mouth. Chrono gazed at her, then remembered the screaming Azmaria and bolted down stairs. Steiner was waiting at the door way with a candle burring brightly. Chrono let a sigh of relief and bolted for the screaming Azmaria. He then scooped her up, hugging her tightly to his chest. He hadn't realized how much he had missed this girl as well.

--

Weeks later

Rosette was sitting in the living room, sighing. She was flipping through a magazine, bored. Chrono, wearing an embarrassing pink apron carried out a silver plate, atop it a steaming cup of tea.

"Thanks Chrono." Rosette said, not looking from the magazine. Chrono said nothing, just sat down on the couch next to her. Rosette sighed, and put down the magazine. "When is something exciting going to go on , I mean it's been weeks since we killed that petty little demon, who came with no fight! No trying to bite my head, eat out my heart, no possession, no explosions! NO ACTION!" She barked, slamming her hand on the table. "Rosette, you shouldn't slam the-" Chrono started. The slam made the tea fly in the air, landing onto Chrono's lap "Ahhh!" Chrono screamed, jumping up, running around.

Rosette screamed , rushing to Chrono's side.

Steiner rushed downstairs to help Chrono, behind him was Azmaria.

"Oh Chrono! She yelled, running to get ice.

--

Once things simmerd down, Azmaria regrouped everyone by sitting them in the living room. Chrono still had the bag of ice on his scorched lap.

Azmaria got in front of everyone, "Okay, I know nothing has really been happening, and everyone feels, kinda bored. So me and Steiner decided that we'd have another surprise for you!"

Rosette and Chrono looked at each other in confusion.

Everyone got into the car, riding to the central part of town.

Once they reached the destination, it was the Carnival! Again! Rosette pressed her face against the window, Chrono smiled widely. There were tents spread across the park, Lots of happy faces, smiling at each other, couples hand in hand. Music, and park food scents filling the sweet air. Rosette jumped out of the car excitedly. "Thank you Azmaria, we all really need this!" Chrono said smiling. Azmaria blushed, "Your welcome."

"Come on guys!" Rosette barked, waving at them happily.

Chrono and Azmaria jumped out of the car, and walked into the loud, happy carnival.

The three played more games, and went on the merry go round thousands of times. Satella was nearly crying at the money she was loosing at this fun time. The three were sitting at a picnic table eating cotton candy, it was getting stuck to their faces, as they laughed at their sticky mess. Chrono shifted his eyes, still a suspicious feeling in his heart. He sat up, and took in a deep breath. "Going somewhere Mr. Chrono?" Steiner asked friendly. Chrono jumped, his heart fluttered. "uh-yes, yes I am!" he said proudly. "What's eatin' ya?" Rosette asked, a mouthful of cotton candy.

"Um, well Rosette, I need you to come with me." he stated. Rosette became a little worried, and stood up silently. Azmarai began to get up. "Miss Azmaria, let them be." Steiner stated. Azmaria whipped around, "huh?" she asked. "Let them be alone for a little while." Steiner stated. Azmaria smiled and sat down.

The two watched as Chrono and Rosette went off, Chrono taking Rosette's hand quickly.

Rosette Noticed that his hands were shaking, and his face was blank. This worried her a little. Azmaria followed them secretly, watching from a distance. She watched as Chrono fussed for something in his pocket, as Rosette cried. She was crying why?! Azmaria wanted to run to them, but she controlled herself. She then watched the couple embrace, then kissed. Azmaria blushed then ran back to Steiner to tell the news or ask him what was going on. Steiner smiled, told Azmaria to say nothing and wait for them.

-The next day-

Chrono had ran a hot bubble bath for Rosette, she was siting in their silently, bubbles surrounded her. Her body, warm, her cheeks blushing a bit. Azmaria creeked inside slowly. "Hi, um Rosette?"

Rosette jumped up, "Oh Azmaria, what is it?" She asked softly. Azmaria blushed, "Can I wash your back for you?" "ah yeah! That's great!" she said, turning around quickly. Azmaria slowly approached her. Her mind flying, as she frantically thought of a way to ask her what had happened last night. So slowly she grabbed a brush and began to scrub at Rosette's back. Slowly the soap formed on her soft porcelin skin. Azmaria was shocked at how soft her skin was.

"So what's up Azmaria?" Rosette asked hapily. Azmaria blushed wildly, "Nothing!" she yelled, throwing her hands up, splashing her and Rosette. Rosette laughed, "Alright Azmaria!" she exclaimed laughing. "Sorry." Azmaria said quietly, returning to wash Rosette. "Don't worry about it." Rosette sang happily.

Sudenlly, the necklace began to talk. "Chrono you peep!" the necklace barked.

The girls jumped up.

Chrono came crashing through the door, falling on his face, which was bright red.

"Azmaria screeched, throwing a sponge in the air.

Chrono looked up, "ROSETTE I WASN'T PEEPING I WAS JUST, UH I…I.." he stammerd.

Rosette began laughing, "It's alright!'

"It's alright?!" Satella and Chrono said astonished.

"Yeah, it's alright because me and Chrono are getting married!" Rosette stated.

Now it was everyone elses turn to be shocked. "MARRIED!" they all exclaimed.

"Yep." Rosette stated. "This is true Chrono?" Satella barked. Azmaria was astonished. Chrono blushed, Yeah, it's true, I propsed at the fair, hehe." Chrono said, his face was a tomato as he rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone was shocked, silent, crazy shock.

Later that night

Chrono was still sitting up, his shirt was open , as it blew in the wind. The moonlight reflected on his body, shinig in the light. He sighed, as he held a glass of soda, the ice in the glass tanged on the sides of the glass. He had grabbed Rosette's necklace, he didn't like to leave it alone.

"Chrono?" Satella began to talk. Chrono grabbed the necklace, putting his astral power into it.

"Yes Satella?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, I mean marrying that devil. I mean Rosette!" she stated.

"Yes, Satella, me and Rosette have been through hell and back literaly. I mean, I had to stop her the other day, because she wanted to see her friends at ther order. She couldn't I mean, what would she have said? They'd outcast her, they'd hate her, I've taken everything from her Satella, the least I could do for her, was show her that I want to stay by her side forever, I at least owe her that."

Satella was silent, "You really love her don't you Chrono?"

Chrono smiled, his eyes shined with happiness, "Yes, I do. I'd do anything for her, that also means being her partner forever and risking my life to save **her** world."

Satella smiled, "Congradulations then, to both of you." she said as the cross stopped glowing.

Chrono smiled and glanced at Rosette. She was cuddled up, her head pressed on the pillow. The blankets engulfing her body. Chrono smiled, admiring how angelic she looked as she slept._ "Like an Angel…._"

Rosette rolled onto her back, and let out a huge snore.

Chrono laghed, _A very sleepy noisy angel._

**Chapter 3 end! Yay!! Hope you enjoyed? I really wanted to make this one, lighthearted and a little more fluffy and fun. I had fun writing this one. I know the plot has taken a crazy turn, but I promise the action will be back.! Also, if your wondering how Chrono and Rosette got their bodies back, well, Satella worked a miracle! That's why Chrono stopped Rosette from going back to the order, because they watched her get buried, so it would be too traumatizing. (aha) Thank you for reading so far! Hope your enjoying it, and thanks for all the support!**

**I will update soon!! **

**3**


	4. Unholy Union

_**A/N: **__Hello! I'm updating once again, wow chapter four, can't believe it! Now that I have some spare time, I actually could plot this one out and start putting ideas together. This chapter is light hearted at first, then grows a little more exciting, as it goes on. Also, I've tried to cut down the fluff a little. And thank you all for your support and dedication for reading this far! Hope you enjoy, please Read AND REVIEW v_

_Rosette woke up, her crystal blue eyes slowly opened, as she scanned the room. The silky plum sheets of the bed, still engulfed her tiny body. She gazed round, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight, peeking through the slots of the blinds. Her golden hair still spilt on the pillow messily. She glanced over, the pillow next to her, it was vacant, only traces of a head that had laid there. "__Where's Chrono?"_ Rosette thought, staring at Chrono's empty pillow. She envisioned him sleeping beside her. She then looked up at the ceiling, sighed heavily and hopped out of bed.

Rosette made her way downstairs, she was wearing a silk bathrobe, something Satella had left behind for her. She yawned as she walked into the kitchen. Steiner, who had just come from out side, walked into the kitchen , greeting Rosette with a warm smile. Rosette beamed at the butler, it was almost impossible to be upset when Steiner was around.

"Morning!" Rosette sang, digging for some cereal in the cupboards. Steiner stood behind her, watching her fuss through the cupboards. "May I get you anything miss?" he finally spoke up, still grinning warmly. Rosette jumped, nearly falling backwards, "Ahah! No, I'm fine thank you!" Rosette barked, a sweat drop forming. Steiner smiled, and continued out to the living room. "Oh, Steiner?" Rosette asked, grabbing the box of cereal. "Yes miss?" "Have you seen Chrono today?" Rosette peeped up, a little grimace on her face. Steiner smiled, "he's in town Miss Christopher, shopping today."

Rosette blushed, "For the wedding?" Steiner smiled, "yes miss, I am going to help him, I have a feeling he might need it." Steiner said, beginning to walk away. "I have faith in you Steiner!" Rosette joked, waving goodbye to him, again loosing her balance and almost falling/

When the door shut, and Steiner was gone, Rosette didn't expect the rush of emotion that became over her. She dropped the spoon she was holding, as she stood in shock. Her hands shook violently, as her heart thudded in her chest. Her face was the shade of a tomato. This was the first time, she had ever felt fear with the wedding approaching, so fast.

"Rosette?' A voice chimed, breaking Rosette of her trance.

Rosette jumped, whipping around. Her eyes met with the concerned Azmaria and beside her, and the smug looking Satella beside Azmaria.

Rosette blushed, "Hi!" she said quickly.

"Are you alright?" Azmaria asked, rushing to Rosette's side. Rosette gave a wary smile, nodding yes.

Satella walked closer, "Wedding jitters, eh?" She stated. Rosette looked up shocked, then nodded.

"It's okay." Satella said, walking over to Rosette, putting a comforting hand on her quivering shoulder. "You should sit Rosette." Azmaria suggested, trying to sit Rosette down.

Rosette complied, sitting down slowly. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and was sure they could hear it too. Satella took a seat across from Rosette.

"So, we have something to help you feel better." Satella announced.

Rosette looked up at Satella, took a deep breath and muttered out a "What?" her voice quivering.

"Shopping of corse!!" Satella announced, waving her arms in the air.

"Yay!" Azmaria exclaimed. Rosette's face fell flat, "Shopping?" Satella traded glances with the now concerned Azmaria, "yes, shopping."

Rosette stood up, "Now up for it today." she said boldly, beginning to walk away.

"Oh no, don't be ungrateful you little wench! You are so coming!" Satella barked, grabbing Rosette by the hair.

"JEEPERS THAT HURTS LET GO!" Rosette barked, trying to struggle out of the hold.

-**DOWNTOWN-**

Chrono was walking up and down the busy streets of San Francisco, a look of shear confusion on his face. Steiner had, somehow caught up with him and together they strolled to the suit shop.

Chrono was a bit nervous, a stir of panic was mixing up inside of his stomach. His palms were sweaty and his little demon heart thundered in his chest. He frantically looked around, the people passed in a whirl, this was the first time, Chrono began to become nervous over the wedding.

"Mr. Chrono?" A voice said coolly. Chrono jumped up, "Steiner, I'm sorry, I'm coming right now!" Chrono replied, running quickly to Steiner, who was standing outside of a suite shop. Once inside, Chrono was looking around, he felt overwhelmed, he had never once wore something fancy, or even near to these clothes. His pulse again quickened, as his face reddened.

To Rosette's disliking, Satella had dragged her downtown to shop for the perfect wedding dress. Once inside, Rosette became weak. "Oh Rosette, you going to look beautiful." Azmaria said softly, tearing up. Rosette blushed, "I guess so." Satella walked the girls over to the wedding gown section. Rosette glanced at all of the white lacey gowns hanging from the racks. Her heart quickened as she thought of walking down the aisle in one of these, she was excited, yet nervous too. "Rosette? What about this one?" Satella said, holding up a puffy sleeved gown. Rosette made a sour face and Satella put it back, feeling the dislike.

As the girls looked, Rosette tried on a few dresses, but nothing to her liking. "It's a no."

Rosette was about to give up, when she glanced all the way in the back, seeing a beautiful gown. It was sitting in the back, the sunlight was gleaming on it, making is look angelic like. Rosette gasped, rushing over to it, it looked like the dress she had in heaven. As she gazed upon it, the sleeves of lace, tight, the collar of lace going to her neck. The bottom tight to her body, flaring out at the bottom. Rosette had been staring at the dress for so long she hadn't even noticed Azmaria and Satella standing behind her.

"So this is the one huh?" Satella said happily. Rosette whipped around, shocked at first, then smiled.

Rosette beamed as she stepped out of the dressing room. It fit her perfectly, hugging every curve, making her look beautiful, even the seamstress was proud. Satella stood checking Rosette, a pleased look across her face. Azmaria gazed at Rosette, becoming teary eyed. "You look, so beautiful Rosette." Azmaria chocked out. Rosette turned away from the mirror, smiling back at Azmaria. "Thanks Azmaria." She replied warmly, blushing a bit. Rosette was glowing, she couldn't take her eyes off of herself, spinning and touching the beautiful gown. _"She once again got to be the Angel she once was."_

Chrono was not exactly as lucky. He stood, as stiff has he could, as men measured his body. He sighed, trying to keep posture. They told him his measurements and pointed him out to the "short" section. Chrono felt a ping of self consciousness, he knew he was short, yet these people were rubbing it in his face. Steiner read the defeat on Chrono's face. He reached out an epithetic hand, placing it on Chrono's shoulder. "Don't get discouraged." He cooed softly. Chrono looked up from the floor and flashed him a half hearted smile, then continued to walk forward. After a while of browsing, Chrono's eyes finally met with the perfect suite. The black nearly gleamed in the light. It was clean, with a ruffle, elegant white shirt underneath, The collar, profound. Chrono's heart skipped a beat, as he ran over to it, grabbing it and showing it to Steiner. Steiner smiled warmly, "Is that the one Mr. Chrono?"

Once everyone was home, Rosette ran up to Satella's room to hide the dress. (it was bad luck if Chrono saw it!) So Chrono was sent to Steiner's quarters to safe keep his suite. (Didn't wanna spoil the surprise for Rosette!) Everyone was exhausted, Azmaria made dinner then passed out after. Chrono and Rosette went straight up stairs to their room.

As they both lied their heads down, Chrono turned to Rosette, who was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Chrono smiled, "So, how did your day go?" Rosette looked over, smiled widely. "Great!"

"So I take it you got the dress?" Chrono said curiously. Rosette shot him a glare, "We're not suppose to talk about the dress, it's bad luck!" she barked, empathizing on the "Bad luck" "Rosette, it's seeing the dress before the wedding day! Not talking about it!" Chrono said, his face screwing up into confusion.

"You believe what you want to, but you won't get a thing out of me." Rosette said proudly as she turned around. Chrono began to laugh "C'mon Rosette, it's a silly superstition!" "ah ah ah hush!" Rosette barked.

"Your impossible." Chrono said defeated. Rosette turned back around, a grin on her face. "I Love you Chrono."

Chrono's face relaxed into a smile, "I Love you too Rosette, goodnight." "Night!" she exclaimed, kissing Chrono lightly on the cheek, rolling over.

-Day of the wedding-

Chrono had already left, for last minute sizing's before the wedding, when Rosette got up. Rosette was alone in her bed once more. On the night table, beside the bed was a little folded note and a vase of Roses (Rosette's favorite) Rosette's heart sprung as she, leaped form the bed to the table, snatching up the note. She gripped the note, unfolding it.

"_Rosette, I know these are your favorites, hope they made you smile. I can't wait to give you your life back, by giving my heart to you forever. I Love you._

_-Chrono._

Rosette blushed, as butterflies whirled in her stomach. "You dork." she said through giggles, holding the note to her chest. Azmaria suddenly burst into the room, gleaming with happiness.

Rosette jumped a mile, her face turning red. "Oh your awake!" Azmaria exclaimed. Rosette laughed nervously, "Yeah."

"um, good because it's time to get ready!" Azmaria yelled, throwing her fist I the air, her face blushing. Rosette laughed, yet inside she felt like puking. Once she started down stairs, and ate, Satella helped her with her makeup and hair, then finally into her dress. Rosette gazed at herself, she was shocked at how beautiful she really did look. Azmaria placed the veil over her face. At that moment, every memory of her and Chrono in these last couple of years flashed before her eyes. He was at her side, through everything, even in heaven he was there. He was there, even now inside her heart. She began to tremble, as two tears escaped, running down her hot cheeks. "Don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" Satella exclaimed, dabbing a tissue at Rosette's face. "I Think it's time we left." Azmaria announced. Rosette almost did throw up at these words. She couldn't belie she was actually marrying Chrono.

Once Rosette arrived at the ceremony, It was in the back of a church, outside. Everyone was there. Satella's friends, Steiner was there. Rosette didn't see too many familiar faces, even some of Chrono's friends had shown. Rosette's heart ached a little, she thought of Joshua, and how she wished he could be present. She sighed and returned into the church. As the ceremony started, Chrono stiffened. Not only was he afraid that being in a church, as a demon was a bad idea, but also he felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The opening chords played, as the large church doors opened. Everyone turned to see. Azmaria sneaked out, skipping along, spreading flowers on the walkway. Chrono smiled at her, and she blushed.

This was it, Satella locked arms with Rosette. Rosette was panicking, her entire body shook, as beads of sweat ran down her body. Her breathing quickened at each passing second. Her palms became rivers as her heart slammed into the walls of her chest, feeling at if it was trying to make an escape. She swallowed hard as the large church doors opened. Satella looked over at Rosette, who looked back at her. Tears were escaping Rosette's eyes by now. Satella gave her a comforting squeeze as the chords began to play again. This was it, she slowly emerged from the doorway, Satella walking her down the aisle. She saw Azmaria waving to her, smiling widely. She saw everyone staring at her. Then her eyes met with Chrono. He looked so handsome, he even had a new headband, that was black to match. He stood stiffly, his face had a blush on it, and his blood red eyes glued to hers. His braid was neat, his face so perfect. He smiled nervously at her. Rosette let out a little giggle, smiling back at him, another tear rolling down her cheeks.

She was the most beautiful thing Chrono had ever seen. She looked like a doll, her skin porcelain she was almost glowing. The dress insinuated every curve, fitting her body lovely. The lace tight on her beautiful body. Her hair all done up. Her face was perfect and beautiful as ever. His heart fluttered at her beauty, she really did look like an angel.

Once Rosette reached the aisle, their eyes met, Chrono wanted to say something but his fear and excitement stole every word from his tongue. "We are gathered here today-" The priest started, his voice booming. As his speech went on, Rosette became more and more nervous, as she death gripped Chrono's hand.

"Do you, Chrono, Take Rosette Christopher to be your wife?" He asked. Chrono, swallowed heard, then smiled, "Yes, I do." Once saying that he glanced back at Rosette smiling. "And do you, Rosette Christopher take Chrono to be your husband, to have, to hold, in sickness and in health till-"

The priest then stopped dead, his eyes filled with terror as he glanced above. Everyone turned to the now opened church door. "Oh god no." Chrono muttered. "Go on father!" The voice boomed, it's body still in the shadows. "Go on, till **death** do you part?!" It barked. The didn't look away. Chrono and Rosette whipped around. The person stepped out of the shadows. It was a disfigured being, definitely a demon. It was very tall, in a suite. It's hair, slicked back, an eye missing., cuts and scrapes covered his body. People gasped in horror. "Chrono what do we do?" Rosette barked. "Chrono the sinner? Marrying miss Mary eh? How Ironic!" The demon spit. "Do I know you?" Chrono barked, gritting his teeth. "Damn we'll you should know me you little wanker!" The demon barked. Chrono tightened his fists. "I'm Devian, remember?" the demon shot, cackling after the words escaped his mouth. "What is your business here!?" Chrono barked, not letting loose of Rosette's hand. "I've been set by Aion."

"Aion!" Chrono yelled, aghast, "To steal back that little bride of yours!" the demon yelled, and with that launched at Rosette. Rosette yelled, diving out of the way. The demon destroyed the alter with one fall. "You ruined my wedding day!" Rosette screamed. "A much better wedding is on the way for you miss Mary." The demon hissed. Rosette became engaged, " I am Rosette not Mary! And the only one I want to marry is Chrono!" she screamed, throwing a chair at the demon. The demon cackled, "Chrono the sinner is no suitable husband for you." Rosette screamed, fleeing quickly. The demon shouted, launching at Rosette again. This time, Rosette was caught in the demon's arms.

"Rosette!" Chrono screamed, rushing to her. "Damnit, get your paws off me!" Rosette barked. Chrono stopped to look, everyone had fled the scene, they were alone, unarmed. His body tightened, as his mind raced. "CHRONO!!" Rosette screeched, her pleading screams wrenching at his heart. "Rosette.." he whispered to himself, looking down. Rosette's mind then reached a plan. She stuck her hand down her shirt ripping off the cross, tossing it at Chrono. "Chrono use the cross!" she barked. Chrono's mind snapped as he grabbed th cross mid air. The demon launched itself after Chrono, Chrono luckily avoided the attack. "Rosette, we can't their has to be another way!" he barked. "DO IT NOW CHRONO!" Rosette screamed, as the demon tightened it's grasp. Chrono scraped his nail across the jewel, his heart sank, he hated bringing pain to the one he loved. He broke the jewel, as he broke the blood spilled out. Rosette screamed in pain as blood rushed from her wrists. The blod dripped on Chrono's body as he transformed. Just as he was to launch up to attack, something burned his shoulder.

"DEMON!" the voice boomed. There holding a bottle of holy water was none other than sister Kate. Chrono whipped around to see the astonished look on her face, he was shocked as well. "Chrono…" she said. Chrono disengaged his powers, the necklace repaired itself. She started at him "Sister Kate?!" A voice screamed. Sister shot her head up to see Rosette, she began crying.

"I'm sorry Chrono." she stated. "it's fine." Chrono said back smiling. Sister Kate took one shot, and the demon's head. It made impact, and the demon disappeared into a puff of smoke. Rosette fell, as Chrono swooped in a caught her in his arms. Standing before them, was sister Kate, staring at them. "Rosette..Chrono..your.." she started. "Hey there Sister Kate!" Rosette exclaimed loudly, jumping from Chrono's arms. They say Kate down, and told her the entire story. Satella showed up, with her jewel but it was too late. Rosette was holding her wrists, as Chrono helped her stop the bleeding. "Now your to be wed?" Kate asked in confusion. "yes." Chrono replied.

Father Remington snuck up on them, "We'll, I believe a congrats is in order!" he said merrily.

"father!" Rosette yelled, a smile on her face. "where is your priest?" Kate asked, sadly.

"he fled." Rosette replied, glumly. "Oh." Kate replied, looking down.

Father Remington joined the conversation, "So why don't I wed you two, it seems appropriate now." he stated. Rosette's heart sang, she and Chrono jumped up, "Really?!" They yelled in unison.

Once the ceremony started again. Chrono and Rosette, again standing before the (now shattered) aisle, hand in hand were ready to be wed. hey were less nervous.

"So the power invested in me, I now pronounce you demon, and Wife, you may kiss the bride." he announced. The small crowd(Of Azmaria, Steiner , Satella and Sister Kate) applauded as Chrono and Rosette kissed passionately.

Once they left, Rosette was the happiest she had ever been, as well Chrono. They walked away hand in hand, their hearts singing. They hopped in the limo, laughing and Joking. Chrono then stopped laughing and looked at Rosette.

"Rosette, I'm sorry for back then, I didn't know, what to do."

"Chrono, no. You did exactly what I would do, anyway who cares! It died and you saved me!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around Chrono. "Thank you." Chrono said, touching her arms, laughing.

"Rosette, your absolutely beautiful though." Chrono stated. Rosette blushed, "even with the tears?" she joked. Chrono laughed, "Even with the tears."

The little window rolled down, the driver was Steiner. "Congratulations you two." he said gleefully. The two smiled "Thanks." they said. Stella moved over, "We have some news." she said Rosette and Chrono looked in curiosity. " The reason that demon came to get you today Rosette, was because Joshua went missing a couple of days ago. He was spotted by a branch of the magdolin order in Hawaii. They believe they saw horns on him, I'm sorry Rosette."

Rosette tightened her fists, "Guess where we know where were going for our honey moon, right Chrono?!" Rosette barked. Chrono looked surprised, then smiled. "Yes, let's go rescue Joshua!" he exclaimed.

Rosette beamed. "I thought you'd say that." Satella said, sighing heavily. "We'll Steiner, to the air port!" she yelled. (Azmaria was coming too, she was at the house waiting)

Rosette had a feel of determination, and pure happiness in her. She was just married to the man, ahem, demon that she loved and now she was rescuing her brother again. Once the little window rolled up, she glanced back at Chrono.

He smiled.

"Chrono?" she started "Rosette?" he answered.

She laied her head down, resting against his chest. His warmth was so soothing. "I Love you." she replied.

Chrono blushed, stroking her head, "I love you too Rosette."

--

**Chapter four end! Wow, that was pretty fun to write. Thanks again for all the support, it keeps me going! I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to the next chapter! I Know this one was big for me, and it was very exciting for me to write, got a little twisty eh? We'll I will update soon!**

**Sorry for the shorter than last time fight scene, didn't wanna drag it out too much.**

**Thanks again!**


	5. Moonlight love & A farmiliar face

_A/N: Hello! Sorry it's taken me longer than usual to update, school has optimized most of my time. Now that I actually had some time in a few study halls, I plotted and wrote the story! So enjoy chapter five. Thank you for reading, please read and review _

_--_

"_Guess we know where our honey moon is eh Chrono?"_ Rosette exclaimed, waving her hands about. Chrono smiled, nodding. Immediately, Steiner pulled the limo to the house. Rosette peered out the shaded window, her eyes laid on the lager than life mansion. In front of the mansion, being dwarfed by it, was little Azmaria, her silver hair blowing gently in the wind. Once both girls eyes met, Rosette jumped from the car running towards Azmaria. Azmaria squealed with excitement, dropping her luggage, running to embrace her. Chrono sluggishly slid out of the car, following behind.

"You looked so beautiful Rosette." Azmaria said, her eyes beginning to tear. Rosette faced her, "Really? Thanks, you too." Rosette said modestly. Azmaria's eyes laid on Chrono, "Oh Chrono, and you looked so handsome!" Azmaria said, her face beginning to blush. Chrono as well began a blush, "You think? He he, thanks Azmaria." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Rosette became jealous. She sprung up, grabbing Chrono by the collar, dragging him inside. "Come on Chrono!" she called, dragging him. "Ah Rosette!!" he exclaimed, flailing about, trying to break free.

Satella, Steiner and a ever nervous Azmaria watched the scene unfold, Azmaria fiddled with her hair.

"What a Disgusting girl!" Satella stated, a smirk across her smug face. "At least we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Steiner mused, jokingly. Everyone joined in laugher. Once the three's laughter ended, the large oak door suddenly slammed open. In the doorway, was Rosette, leg extended, large grin plastered across her face. Chrono was hiding behind her, waving; everyone outside , stunned. "YOU ALMOST BROKE MY DOOR OFF YOU EVIL CHILD!" Satella screamed, shaking her fist. Rosette ignored her, pushing her aside, screaming out "Let's go! Everyone in the car!" Satella was still shaking with anger. Everyone followed Rosette. Rosette was half marching, half skipping to the car, light luggage in each hand. Satella noticed that Rosette was actually carrying bags for herself. She glanced at Chrono (who was still in the hall). "So Chrono, you've been upgraded? No more baggie boy? She joked.

Chrono sighed, "I wish." Satella shot him a confused glance. Chrono then staggered out of the hall, dragging a bag much larger than he, about twice his size behind him. A large sweat drop forming from Satella. "HURRY UP CHRONO!" Rosette barked from the car.

In the car, about an hour of driving

Rosette was staring out the window, her crystal eyes watched each passing car in curiosity, maybe a little bored. Her reflection gazed back at her, the sweet silence stirring memories inside her.

--Flashback--

_It was the wedding, or so after the demon was defeated. Rosette could still see the scene, her and Chrono, happy as ever, glowing under the sun. Sister Kate, obviously upset, a stern look on her face. Her eyes were cold._

"_So you Two have decided to marry?" Sister Kate asked sourly. (Rosette and Chrono, hand in hand nodded happily._

_Kate's eyes shifted, "You've chosen to take on a sacrament of__** GOD?" **__she questioned._

_Chrono bowed his head, he knew this was directed at him. Rosette sternly looked back at Kate, dead in her eyes. _

"_Me and Chrono have decided to marry. Weather or not God approves is up to him, but me and Chrono are sure."_

_The atmosphere turned from joyous to sour, clouds formed in the couples hearts. Anger pulsating through Rosette's veins._

_Kate sighed, "Rosette, your sinning, joining hearts with this sinner that took__** EVERYTHING**__ from you, you're a damned __**FOOL**__!" she barked, standing up, still gripping the pew, furious now._

_Rosette flew up, "Then I'm a fool!" she yelled, now shaking with anger. Chrono still gripping her hand tighter now._

"_Rosette!" Chrono yelled._

"_No Chrono"! Rosette looked back, yelling. Chrono, without looking out of Rosette's eyes, began. "I will always be dammed."_

_Rosette gritted her teeth, "Your taking her side?!"_

_Chrono pulled her back down. She landed with a plop. His crimson eyes not leaving hers._

"_Yet, the heart has no eyes. It knows not what it loves, it only feels." Chrono stated. Rosette began to tear up. Kate huffed, sitting back down, trying to regain composure. "Then damned hearts you carry."_

--end--

Rosette sighed, a heavy feeling began in her heart. She turned to Chrono, his words still echoing in her head. Chrono was sleeping soundly in an upright position. Rosette smiled, he always looked so cute when sleeping, now he looked even cuter in his wedding attire. Rosette then reached over, giving Chrono's hand a light squeeze. He stirred awake, his red eyes meeting with hers. He smiled, moving over slowly to lay against her chest.

"I love you Rosette." he stated, smiling, blushing. Happiness returned to Rosette's heart. She ran her fingers through his hair, through the braid, and through the black ribbon. "I love you too Chrono." she whispered, hugging him tighter.

After hours driving, sleeping and being bored, the limo finally pulled up to their destination. In the font seat, were Satella and Steiner, wide awake.

Yet in the backseat, was a much cuter scene. In the back were Chrono and Rosette, curled up, still in their wedding attire. Azmaria was sleeping on Chrono's shoulder. "They are good friends, aren't they?" Steiner stated. "Yes, they are. Not my friends, but good friends." She joked, laughing. Once the two began to get out of the car, it woke up those in the back. "Another rest stop?" Rosette asked bitterly, stirring awake. Satella ripped the door open, "No, were here!", she barked. Rosette sprung up, "Really?!" She then leapt out of the car, causing Chrono to fall onto his face on the car seats. "Ow.." he muttered, his eyes still closed. Rosette turned back, "Sorry Chrono!" Once all were out of the car, and on there feet, they gazed at the big beach suite.

The suite was two small beach houses connected by a wall. A door separated both rooms, (much like a hotel) but the bedrooms were further back, sealed off by another door. Rosette gazed upon the sites, wide eyed, mouth gapping. "Whoa!" she exclaimed loudly, almost shaking with excitement. Satella laughed, "The one to the right is Chrono and yours." she stated, hands on hips, looking at the houses. Rosette's eyes widened. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Chrono and Rosette barked in unison. "Thank you Miss Satella!" Chrono said bowing.

Satella smiled, "this of it as a wedding preset, oh and Azmaria will stay with us, but I'm sure she's always welcome to visit?"

Rosette and Chrono nodded happily. Azmaria smiled warmly.

Chrono glanced at the still amazed Rosette. "So, do you want me to carry you? It's tradition, right?"

Rosette beamed, "LET'S GO!!" she yelled, jumping into Chrono's arms. Chrono laughed, a slight blush forming over his face. Rosette was not too heavy, so he wasn't struggling too much. (not that he'd show it in fear that he'd offend Rosette.) Rosette yelled, and cheered, waving her hands about. Chrono was unbelievably happy, yet he was still trying to balance the wobbling Rosette. He carried her up the beach, the soft sand kicking up and all around, Rosette's beautiful white dress blowing in the wind, Chrono's braid flailing, both walked, the sun setting on them, creating an orange glow on their bodies.

Once inside their room, Rosette was gazing out the large glass door, out to the beach while Chrono unpacked. The sunlight was reflecting on her face, creating an angelic glow. Chrono eyed this as a prime opportunity to scoop up his new wife, and steal her away, something he'd been dying to do all day. He snuck up behind her, grabbing her shoulders gently. She jumped, "Ah Chrono! Don't do that!" Chrono pulled her closer, she blushed if on cue.

"Your so beautiful Rosette." his voice was silky, Rosette was surprise that this voice was really Chrono. Rosette turned a thousand shades of scarlet. "You too." she replied nervously. Chrono laughed, then pressed his lips hard against hers. Rosette's pulse thudded, as a thousand emotions swept over her instantly. She smiled through this kisses, teasingly flickering her tongue across Chrono's fangs. It only got hotter, the kisses faster. Rosette's head spun as they fell. She grabbed the big curtains, closing them.

As they exchanged kisses, her dress slipped, his shirt unbuttoned…..

--few hours later--

Chrono and Rosette were snuggled up on the couch, under a warm blanket, looking at the stars through the window. Rosette was holding a steaming cup of tea Chrono had made for her. Rosette was leaning against Chrono, his breaths even and slow, relaxing.

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the moment, making both jump, almost spilling the tea. (again).

"Uh Coming!" Rosette shouted out in a panicked voice. She jetted to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her bare flesh. Chrono rushed for the bedroom, the blanket around his waist.

Another knock shouted. "Oh applesauce!" Chrono barked from the background, nearly crashing into something. Rosette let a giggle escape, as she ran for the door. Azmaria was in the hallway, looking nervous. "Hey Azmaria!" Rosette said loudly. Azmaria smiled, then eyed the towel. Her face red, "Sorry!"

Rosette laughed, "It's Jake, I just got out of the shower." Azmaria smiled. "um, well Satella wanted to go out to the boardwalk to celebrate and was wondering if you guys weren't busy..?" she started. "Yeah sure sounds Jake! I'll shower now!" she yelled closing the door on little Azmaria's face.

"Again..?" Azmaria whispered. "You shower a lot Rosette?"

Once the door was closed, Chrono started out of the bedroom. He had on his red cape, and shorts but no undershirt. His hair down. "what's going on?" he asked curiously. "Were going out!!" Rosette exclaimed, running past him, slamming the door behind her. "Guess were going out?" Chrono said to himself.

The group was all dressed up once they arrived at the boardwalk. Rosette in a new royal blue dress. Her hair neatly tied up. She was still glowing, her blonde hair glistening in the street lights. White ruffles were at the bottom, swishing whenever she moved. Her sapphire eyes popped against the color. The silver cross still around her neck. (Much like the watch) Chrono had on the finest suite Satella's money could buy. It was much like his usual outfit, but black and white, with a petticoat, white buttons. Azmaria in a long pink fluffy dress. Her silver locks tied in a pink ribbon. Satella was in her emerald dress, Steiner in a suite. "This is amazing!" Rosette exclaimed, looking each and every where. The board walk was enormous. Shops covered the strip. People passed by busily. Couples on arms, children and families, the occasional loner. Fancy dressed tourists. "Let's go guys!" Rosette yelled pulling her friends.

The girls (Rosette and Azmaria) went shopping and Chrono went to find a good place to eat. Rosette and Azmaria had fun trying on big hats and big dresses, that mostly engulfed Azmaria. When Chrono returned with a place in mind, he was shocked at what he saw. Rosette and Azmaria had big hats, long dresses and big fur coats. Chrono laughed, "applesauce you guys look funny!"

Both girls were embarrassed.

They all headed out, yet before Rosette got out she noticed something. She ran back to the counter excitedly. The man came over, "How may I help you?" Rosette didn't hesitate, "That please." she said, jabbing a finger to the glass. Chrono became curious, peering over her shoulder. "What are you getting?" he asked. "Surprise!" Rosette barked, as she snatched the bag from the old man's hands. Once they headed out, and Chrono showed them the place he had in mind, they sat to eat. They picked a table near the Ferris wheel so they could admire it. Chrono noticed the girls eying the ride. "Want to go on that after?"

Rosette jumped up, "YES!" Azmaria was silent. "Azmaria?" Chrono asked sweetly. "Um.." Azmaria started. "C'mon Azmaria, live a little!" Rosette said happily, grabbing Azmaria by the arm, pulling.

The line was short, Azmaria was petrified. The sick anxiety grew in her stomach, her heart fluttering. "Anyway I have a surprise for you guys!" Rosette, sensing Azmaria's fear, tried to lighten the mood. Azmaria smiled, as her eyes searched for comfort. She glanced up at Rosette. Her strong eyes, her strong confident face. Then she glanced at her diamond ring. The symbol of her and Chrono's love, the hardest of all the jewels. Azmaria sucked in her fear, she watched so much to be like Rosette.

Once on the ride, Chrono seated left, Azmaria in the middle and Rosette to the right. Azmaria, holding both her friends hands. "So my surprise!" Rosette announced, Chrono and Azmaria looked surprised. Rosette dug in her bag, finally pulling out the little paper bag. She then dug out their necklaces. It was a circle, that came apart the two tops halves said **best **and **friend**. The lower half (the largest half) said **forever**. She gave Azmaria **friends** and Chrono **Forever**. "I don't get it?" Chrono stated. Rosette beamed, "we'll, I gave Azmaria friends because I want to stay friends forever. Chrono I gave you Forever because I'll love you forever." Chrono blushed, "ah you two Rosette." "so that means you got?" Azmaria started. "We'll I got best of cores! Ahahahahaha!" Rosette said laughing maniacally. "Oh applesauce Rosette." Chrono said, smirking. Just as Rosette reached over to smack Chrono (playfully of cores!) something caught her eye. A horrifyingly familiar site sent to her eyes, making her heart pound with fear. Looking straight back up at her, his blue eyes in hers, was Joshua.

Rosette gasped, "JOSHUA!!" she screamed, flailing about, trying to jump out the cart. "Rosette stop it!" he barked. "Chrono get me off this thing, it's Joshua over there!" she barked. Once the cart reached the bottom platform, Rosette jumped off, rushing to where she thought she had seen Joshua. "Rosette!!" Chrono screamed, running after her. Rosette pushed through the crowd until she reached the spot she was sure she had seen Joshua .

….No Joshua…

Rosette fell to her knees , crying._ "I was sure.." _

"Rosette.." Chrono said putting a hand on her shoulder. Rosette wiped back the tears from her eyes, her back still turned to her friends. Rosette then turned around. "Guess I made a mistake." she mused. "Are you alright Rosette?" Azmaria questioned . Rosette gripped her fists, fighting back tears. "let's just home guys." she said, grabbing Chrono's hand, walking back.

Once everyone had gotten home, each returned to their rooms, Chrono began to take off his shirt in the bedroom. Rosette was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Chrono left on his pants and shorts, but no shirt. He crawled next to Rosette. Laying against her shoulder. "what are you thinking?" He mused curiously. "To myself." she said quickly. "Can I be let in?" Chrono joked, Rosette smiled. Her eyes met with his, those Crimson eyes. She kissed him, her lips soft against his. He blushed, kissing back. He then kissed her neck, slowly, cautiously rubbing his fangs on the nape of the neck. Both now kissing quickly, rolling around the bed, the sheets the sheets caught between them. Chrono began to unzip her dress. Rosettes heart quickened, as her crystal eyes met with the fiery crimson of his. He looked curiously, "It's Jake?" he questioned, fangs glistening in the moonlight. "it's Jake." She replied wide grin. Chrono turned out the light, her dress slipping, his clothes falling. Only the Moon lighting their faces. Rosette took Chrono's soft face, pulling it towards hers. The covers rustling.

--

"_Rosette, you've forgotten about me?!"_

"_You're a BAD sister Rosette!!"_

_It was Joshua., yet his back was turned. _

"_JOSHUA!" Rosette screamed, reaching out._

He turned, slowly, his eyes spilling of blood. An upside down cross embedded in his forehead. Large horns from his temples. Rosette became hysterical.

"_JOSHUA!!" she screamed._

"_BAD SISTER WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME?!"_

"_JOSHUA!!"_

"Rosette!!" A voice yelled, it was Chrono, the voice was automatically reorganize able. Rosette's eyes flew open, she glanced, helplessly at Chrono. She was covered in sweat, her heart thudding. His Crimson eyes filled with worry. Rosette then collapsed into Chrono's arms lifelessly, with little intervals of sobbing.

**End! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I personally loved this chapter, I was all happy writing it in study hall (haha) so hope you enjoyed! Please read and review. Thanks for the support and reading this story **


	6. The Seaside Nightmare

_A/N: Finally, I get much down time to actually take the ideas I've been having and put them down. So yes! I am updating, once again. Chapter 6, wow!_

_Thank you all soooooo much for reading and supporting this story and it's run. It's far from over yet, so keep with me. It means so much that I've gotten so much positive feedback. It really pushes me to keep going._

_I give a big thanks to "Whispering Louts" Thanks so much for continual support! You encourage me to keep this one going! _

_Also thanks to all who have just jumped on board this story, Thanks so much, please keep with me! So yes enjoy chapter 6!  
_

* * *

_Rosette awoke the morning after. She hadn't slept a wink, her thoughts clouded with her sick dream, his words, circled through her thoughts. She sat up, the pain of her head swelling, she could feel her eyes slipping. She looked to her right, Chrono was still curled up in the blankets, breathing evenly. Rosette sighed, no need to wake him, he'll just worry more._

_Rosette snuck out of bed, slowly. She tried her hardest not to wake her snoozing lover. She successes, that devil always slept deeper than the dead. _

_She made her way downstairs. The table was empty, but the house filled with a beautiful melody. Rosette peered into the parlor, to see Azmaria belting out a tune. Her fingers rushed over the piano keys elegantly._

_Her eyes were closed, her mouth shaping every word. Rosette stood, in awe. Her voice was so captivating. Azmaria's hair sparkled in the daylight, her skin glowed innocently, so white, it almost matched the piano. Rosette's ears felt as if they were being tricked. Such a beautiful adult voice coming from much a small body. _

_Azmaria then felt the sensation of eyes watching, and stopped. Her eyes immediately flying at Rosette's. Rosette gasped. "I'm sorry!" Azmaria smiled, gently. "It's Jake!" Rosette nodded, a smile on her face. Suddenly Satella came from outside the beach house, carrying towels. She was dressed in a, bathing suite, one might wear when trying to attract some attention. (It didn't leave much to the imagination!) Azmaria blushed, looking away._

"_Get ready! Were going to the beach!" she barked, tossing a towel at Rosette. Rosette scrambled to get the towel, falling over her feet. _

"_I do not have a suite Miss Satella." Azmaria admitted, looking down. "I am sorry."_

_Satella laughed confidently. "I know, that's why I got you one!" She exclaimed, throwing a little soft pink once piece at Azmaria. Azmaria caught it, her eyes scanning it quickly. "You too." Satella said, throwing Rosette a Royal blue suite. It was a regular top, yet the bottom was a bottom with a ruffled little skirt. _

"_I'm not wearing this!" Rosette barked, casting it to the floor. "I think it would look nice." A disembodied voice stated. Rosette whipped around to see a gleeful Chrono, smiling back at her. She blushed, storming upstairs. Everyone laughed. Satella also gave Chrono shorts so he too could join in the fun._

_Once everyone arrived at the beach, Rosette was actually happy she had chosen to go. (Or she was thankful for Chrono's convincing.) She cheered, throwing her towel in the air, then rushing to the water. "Wait Rosette!" Chrono yelled but she was already half way to the water. "Chrono! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Rosette barked, splashing around in the water. Chrono sighed. _

"_Slow poke!" Rosette barked condescendingly. Azmaria giggled, waving to Rosette. "I'll show you slow!" Chrono barked, racing to the water. "Wait for me!" Azmaria yelled, trying to keep up with Chrono, The warm sand being squished in their feet, kicking in the air with each step. They laughed the entire time. Satella and Steiner watched from the shore. The day was perfect, light crisp breeze, The sun shone brightly on the beach goers. The sun sparkled in everyone's eyes, making it a peaceful happy scene. Most were playing in the water, or sleeping on their towels. The ones eating were battling with seagulls for the food. Sand was squished between the toes, as the sound of waves accompanied the sounds of the peoples chatter. The three splashing over the little waves. Yet suddenly, a much larger wave crashed over the unsuspecting people, some people trying to outrun it._

_Rosette was taken under the water, she flipped a few times, then landed face first on shore. The muddy wet sand rubbing into her face. She spat a mouthful of bitter sea water. Chrono had taken the wave head on, getting knocked back, he too landing on shore, yet he was on his back. He coughed up the salt water. He panicked, looking for his friends. He was relived when his eyes landed on a beached Rosette, next to him._

_Yet, where was Azmaria?!_

_Chrono's frantic eyes searched until they landed on a large group of people, surrounding one person. Chrono's heart skipped a beat as he launched to his feet. Rosette was already running to the people before Chrono. _

_In the middle of the people was a small Silver haired girl. He face was pale, lifeless. It was Azmaria. Rosette shrieked, yelling for help. Chrono rushed over to Azmaria, grabbing her little hand. "Rosette she's not breathing!" Chrono yelled frantically. "I Know!" Rosette barked. Rosette gripped her hand and began in prayer. Just as the lifeguard came over, Azmaria's body began to glow golden. Chrono stepped back, as did many of the other people. Everyone was in shock, little did they know, they were witnessing a miracle. All except for Rosette, her eyes still closed, still holding Azmaria's little hand, still locked in prayer. Suddenly, Azmaria's little eyes opened slowly. She launched up, Rosette letting go of her hand. Azmaria gazed around in fear. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, burying her face I her hands. Rosette just hugged her tightly as she cried. It was scary for all of them. Rosette had used her powers, to save little Azmaria._

_Chrono watched, relived Azmaria was okay. Satella came up behind Chrono, putting a hand on his shoulder. Chrono quickly looked. "Let's go home now okay?" It was Satella, and her suggestion sounded better than anything in the world, to all of them._

_That Night, the dinner was cooked by Rosette, with help from Chrono. The couple had just tucked a worn out, still a little shaken Azmaria, she was resting peacefully in the comfort of her bed. The Once dinner was finished, no one was really in the mood for talk, or laughing. They had had a good day, but were still a little shocked of not only Azmaria almost dying, but Rosette's healing powers. They had returned to her._

_Rosette met Chrono in bed. He had gone up before her, and when she arrived upstairs he was lying on his back, his hand covering his eyes. "You okay?" Rosette questioned, crawling into bed. "I feel kinda sick." He replied quietly. Rosette looked confused, "Let me see?" Chrono removed his hand, it fell lifelessly to his side. Rosette placed her hand on his forehead, a slight blush was on Chrono's face. His forehead was burring up. She could feel a pulsation through his head, He was sick! "You've got a fever, your probably sea sick." She stated coolly. Chrono frowned, "Sea sick?" _

"_Yeah you can get it from being at sea , or being out in the sun for too long."_

_Chrono smiled, "being at sea? I'm a sailor now?" _

"_Applesauce Chrono, you never take me seriously!" Rosette barked, turning out the light, rolling over._

_Chrono laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm sorry Dr. Rosette." _

_Rosette smirked, "That's more like it!" _

* * *

"_Your such a bad sister!"_

_It was Joshua again, again Rosette was dreaming of Joshua. Or was she?! He was on a beach, it was night and the waves were crashing loudly behind Joshua. It was, so real. _

"_Bad sister! I'm scared and you won't even save me!"_

_He started to walk into the ocean._

"_JOSHUA NO!" Rosette screamed._

_Joshua whipped around, as a huge wave hovered over his head. _

"_JOSHUA!" Rosette screeched._

"_Come get me sister."_

* * *

Rosette again woke in fright. This time she was not screaming, Chrono was still a sleep. She had had it, these were not dreams, Joshua was asking for help, and this time, he was right under her nose.

Rosette got ready in a frenzy, she threw on her silk, maroon robe over her night dress. She tied her hair up and carefully made her way out to the beach. Once she steps out, her worst fears come back to bite her.

Standing at waters edge is Joshua. Rosette's walking turned into a jog, fear rushed through her, yet her body would not stop pressing forward. The hand on Joshua's shoulder was Aion's. Rosette stopped in fear, seeing Aion. He was completely cured. He stood proudly, his white trench coat whipping in the breeze. His glasses, still on his nose, straight. His hair, silver as the moon, gliding in the breeze. "Joshua!" Rosette screamed. Now Rosette was rushing to Joshua, her run was an unstable dash of panic. She then launced herself at Aion, only armed with her fists.

Azmaria stirred awake. She had somehow seen all this in her own dreams. She got up, without thinking and rushed to Chrono and Rosette's room. To see if she was either crazy, or this was really happening. She ran into then room, seeing the room is totally empty, the bed unmade, and the window open, the curtains blowing in the now harsh wind. It was true.

Chrono had already gone after Rosette. Even though the contract was gone, he always felt that connection to her. As he raced down the beach he watched the horrid scene unfold. Joshua blocks the attack at Aion, causing Rosette to fall onto the sand hard. Chrono becoming enraged, now rushing towards the scene, growling like a beast.

Chrono then launches himself at Aion. "Chrono no!!" Rosette screams, in worry he'd hit her brother, and worrying for his own safety. Aon deflected the attack, one handed. Yet in his hand, he held a very similar watch…..

All of Rosette's fears had manifested into a sick reality. Joshua had made a contract with Aion.

Rosette launched another attack at anyone, Chrono aiming for Aion.

Azmaria was out too, she was watching the fight from a distance in horror. She was trying to collect her thoughts as to what her next move should be. She had decided to go get Satella. As she ran she felt eyes, burring into her.

As Joshua sent Rosette and Chrono falling to the ground, he stopped. Everyone stopped as Aion whispered something in Joshua's ear. Joshua's eyes averted to the small bush, on the sand. Rosette and Chrono watched as Joshua rushed over and tacked something in the bushes, Like a fox and a rabbit. A scream riveted through the air. It was a high pitched, familiar scream, it was Azmaria.

"NO Joshua please!!" Rosette screamed, going after Joshua.

"ROSETTE!" Azmaria screamed helplessly, as she dangled in the air by one foot. Joshua was holding Azmaria upside-down, like a doll, he was showing off his prize.

Rosette ran to Joshua to try and rescue Azmaria. Joshua pushed her back down, as she falls helplessly, crashing to the ground like a rag doll. Joshua then races over to Aion, who takes Azmaria in his arms. By now Azmaria is fainted. She hangs in Aion's arms like a life less doll, Like a dead child. Chrono runs over to the now unconscious Rosette. He holds her in his arms, her body limb. Chrono becomes engaged. Black miasma surrounds him, as the jewel begins to crack. He no longer posses reason.

As he screams he launches himself at Joshua. Joshua, stands unafraid. Chrono slowly begins to transform, he claws extended for Joshua's throat. Joshua then pulls out a vial of holy water, splashing it at the demon. Chrono falls back, holding his face is pain. Rosette wakes up, to see Chrono lying on the ground, howling in pain, and Aion, sprouting a black wing from his back.

Rosette crawls to Chrono, taking his hand in hers.

"Chrono.." Rosette said painfully. Chrono gives her hand a squeeze. Rosette's hand is shaking in fear of the events. Yet She is relived that there is still life inside him. As this goes on, Aion has parted the clouds, and is rising up into a red sky.

"AZMARIA! JOSHUA!" Rosette screams, tears in her eyes.

"We'll be in New York." Aion announced before he disappeared.

Rosette became very silent.

"Rosette?" Chrono croaked.

Rosette leaned over, kissing Chrono, a drop of her blood falling onto his face. Chrono winced at the sudden cold.

"You okay?" Rosette asked, gripping his hand tighter. Chrono flashed her a smile. "I'm Jake, it's just a little burn."

Happiness again surged in Rosette, as tears escaped her eyes, falling down her hot cheeks like little streams. Chrono extends his shaky hand, wiping them away sweetly. Rosette blushed, still smiling. "Looks like were going back home Chrono."

Chrono gave her a confused glance.

Satella showing up, running to the two, her dress collecting sand at the bottom.

Rosette rose her head. "Satella."

"What has happened?!" Satella yelled out, kneeling down to Chrono. "where is Azmaria?"

"Aion has her." Chrono said painfully.

"A devil?! Satella exclaimed.

"Satella, can you help me carry him?" Rosette said, grabbing Chrono's shoulders.

Satella nodded, grabbing his feet.

"To where Rosette?" Satella asked, worry filling her eyes.

Rosette looked her in the eyes, confidently, determined. Her sapphire eyes were on fire.

"To New York."

* * *

**Chapter 6 end! Yay! Hope you all liked it? This one was pretty fun to write. I knew I left a lot of suspense on the last one, so I knew I had a lot of options with this one. I'm sad I had to make Joshua so mean! I feel bad for what I put Azmaria through this chapter too (;) Hope she forgives me!!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review on your way out.**


	7. Saving Angel of Fatima & new Blessing

AN/ Wow chapter seven!! Yay! I'm so grateful to all of you who have given me so much support on this story, it's so great! So I'm excited, I know last chapter was pretty full of action, and I left on a cliffhanger but this chapter, I promise will be just as good! So thanks enjoy!

Also, the answering machine was made in 1935, (I looked it up) so it is correct with the time period with Chrono Crusade which ended in 1929.

Enough of my ramblings, enjoy!

* * *

"To where?!" Satella barked, kneeling next to Chrono, but keeping her eyes on Rosette. Chrono was breathing shallowly, laying on his back, holding his face. "To New York." Rosette said, looking Satella dead in the eyes. Satella nodded, grabbing Chrono by the feet. Rosette grabbed him by the shoulders. Chrono screwed his face up in pain. Once inside the beach house, Satella and Rosette laid Chrono on he and Rosette's bed. "I'm going to pack." Satella said quickly, exiting the room, only the click sound of her high heels accompanying her.

Rosette nodded then focused her attention to Chrono. He was laying on the bed, breathing slowly. His hand, no longer over his face. Rosette approached him slowly, bracing herself for the worst. As she glanced over, her worry was put to rest. It was still Chrono, and he was hardly disfigured. Only a little light scar on his right cheek. His body had some scrapes, the largest one, a gash across his chest. "Oh Chrono.." Rosette said quietly, stroking his face gently. He smiled, grabbing her hand, as he stirred awake hugging it to his chest. Rosette blushed. Chrono's eyes opened, a smile on his face. "I'm alright Rosette." He said coolly, his voice a little scratchy. Rosette smiled. "Good don't worry me like that!" she barked, tapping Chrono on his shoulder. Chrono gave her a sour look. "Do you need anything?" Rosette asked motherly.

"Let's go get Azmaria." Chrono said, his face a little in pain, a slight blush, yet a slight urgency in his voice.

"First some bandages." Rosette said softly, kissing his hot forehead.

Once everyone was packed up, they headed to new York. Leaving the beach house was hard for everyone. Rosette watched from the window as the house became smaller and smaller in the distance. All the memories of her wedding with Chrono, and all the memories of their stay flushed back to her. Tears filled in her eyes. This place was hard to let go of, for all the good times. Azmaria came to her mind frequently, she knew she had to rescue her friend. Rosette knew she was going to face hardship when she returned. Luckily, she had Chrono by her side. She glanced at Chrono, who was a dead asleep, A smile on his face.

Once the four arrived at New York City, a sense of familiarity swept over them. Rosette was the first out, as far as she was concerned, she was home again. She once again stood before the large mansion. It towered over her, greeting her with lots of memories of her stay. She helped Chrono out of the car, he struggled a bit, but Rosette wanted to help. Once inside, a lingering sadness had come over them. Without Azmaria, their home felt less homey. Rosette sighed, heading her way up to her and Chrono's bedroom. Memories flashed back of how much help Azmaria had been with her wedding., and all the fun times they had on the beach, or going out. Rosette then glanced at her bracelet. "Best friends forever." she said quietly to herself. Azmaria and Rosette had really grown to be best friends. Rosette felt a lot of trust in Azmaria, and it was nice to have a girlfriend. As Rosette was upstairs unpacking, and Chrono was sitting in a chair, trying to relax, a yell from Satella broke the silence. This frantic yell sent Rosette flying down the stairs, Chrono following her.

Satella was standing next to her answering machine, a grim look on her face. Rosette began to panic when she saw this face. "What's going on?" Rosette asked frantically. Satella sighed, "It's Azmaria."

Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand, holding it tightly. Rosette took a deep breath, "Play the message."

"_Rosette, it's sister Kate, we've found Azmaria. Get down here, now. You might want to hurry ."_

The message. Stopped. Only the clicking of the tape was only heard in the thick silence. Rosette became nervous yet angry. "We'll, that made life easier." Satella said, beginning for the door. Rosette sighed, she was already armed, so she headed out. Chrono followed, troubled hearted the three were.

When they arrived at the order, Sister Kate was waiting outside. She had a stern look across her face, her arms were crossed, giving her an angry feel. She was standing outside the garden gate, where the statue of Mother Mary was. Rosette ran over to Kate the second she got out of the car. Other sisters were around the area, almost protecting the area, they were armed with slim rifles. "Where is she?!" Rosette barked breathlessly. Kate sighed. "Rosette, you must brace yourself, this may not be easy for you to accept."

Rosette's heart nearly stopped. Chrono, who was now behind her, was shocked. "You don't mean-?" Chrono started.

"Follow me." Kate said, opening the large iron gate. Once inside, Rosette was death gripping Chrono's hand. If Azmaria was dead, Rosette felt she would never be the same again. Chrono could feel her pain, he too felt a heavy heart. He draped a sympathetic arm over Rosette's shoulder, hugging her close. Kate stopped in front of the Statue of Mother Mary. Rosette gasped as what her eyes laid on.

In the arms of the holy mother, was Azmaria's lifeless body. Her legs hung over one end, her beautiful, glossy silver hair cascading over the other. One hand was hung over the side as well. "Az-Maria?" Rosette whispered, getting closer to Azmaria. "Rosette don't." Kate warned. Rosette ignored her, walking closer to view the lifeless girl. Azmaria's face was peaceful, pale and cold. Her beautiful eyes were closed, her lips pale, not a sign of life surrounded her. Rosette began tearing up. "Rosette-" Chrono started, reaching a hand out to her shoulder. Rosette then took Azmaria's body from it's death place, holding her in her arms like a child. Azmaria was heavier than usual, her body flopped like a rag doll in Rosette's arms. Rosette began to cry. _"this can't be happening."_

Rosette kneeled to the ground, still holding Azmaria. She hugged her closely, tears now streaming down her face. "Why god.." She questioned.

"Oh Azmaria-" Chrono said quietly, tears escaping his crimson eyes.

"Why would god do this?!" Rosette screamed, holding Azmaria closer. Chrono wrapped his arms around both. Kate watched, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes peeked open…

"Ro-rosette?" A small voice cooed. Rosette gasped. Azmaria began to stir awake. Her eyes slowly opened, the color coming back to her body. Her body reanimated waking like a baby bird. "Azmaria..?" Rosette questioned. Azmaria smiled, "Rosette, hi." she said sweetly. "Oh Azmaria your alive!!" Rosette yelled, hugging her close. Azmaria giggled, the blush returning to her face.

Once Rosette released her Chrono wrapped her in a large hug. Even sister Kate was happy. "Azmaria, I'm sorry about what happened." Rosette stated, her face filled with pain. Azmaria frowned. "Please don't be, everyone is okay now so their's no need to worry! Don't give up so easily Rosette!" Rosette blushed, her own advice back at her. she smiled.

"What is all the commotion here?" a suave disembodied voice asked.

"Father Remington!!" Both Azmaria and Rosette yelled , blushing. "Azmaria!" Father said, his face shocked. Azmaria blushed, "hello father." "I'm glad to see your okay, I guess seeing your friends made it better?" Father Remington said with a large smile. "Yes, they have helped me so much." Azmaria said, her face a blush, gazing happily at Chrono and Rosette.

"So Kate, have you told them the decision you and I have reached?" Father announced.

Rosette's face twisted into confusion, "Decision?"

Kate sighed. "Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria. I have no choice, because some of the sisters have seen you already, and are starting to question things. Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, I am inviting you back into the order.

Rosette yelled out in excitement, hugging Chrono, then Azmaria tightly. Azmaria too was joining Rosette in jumping in the air happily. "I understand your and Chrono's situation Rosette, yet you two CANNOT sleep in the same room under these walls, is that understood?"

Rosette gave Chrono a sad look, Chrono gave her a reassuring look. Besides, It was only temporary. "Azmaria will be staying in a room near Rosette's, Kate said sternly. "Yay!" Azmaria and Rosette yelled, jumping around.

"Chrono, back in the enders house." Kate said firmly. Chrono nodded happily.

_It was a day Rosette reflected upon frequently .._

* * *

-Two weeks later-

(About 8:30 am)

Rosette felt the sickness swelling in her. She wanted it to stop, she wanted to stop getting sick in the morning.

Rosette jolted from her bed, in her room in the order. She threw the warm covers off, running into the cold bathroom, The white walls passing her in a blur. slamming the door behind her. She felt the sickness reach her throat, as she began to get sick.

* * *

-In the Chapel-

(About 9:30)

Rosette and Azmaria were on cleaning duty after the 6:00 AM mass. They were mopping the floors. Azmaria was humming sweetly, mopping swiftly, her little silver bucket in her hands. Rosette on the other end, was oddly quiet. Azmaria caught on, and stops humming. "Rosette?"

"Yeah Azmaria?"

"What's the matter?

Rosette began to panic, "Does she know?!" she thought. Rosette froze, she was very nervous.

"Rosette?" Azmaria asked. "Are you okay?!

"Oww!" Rosette suddenly exclaimed, clutching her abdomen, the nervousness had gotten to her. She fell, kneeling to the floor. The mop dropping to the floor with a loud clunk.

"Rosette!!" Azmaria yelled, rushing over to her friend in panic. Azmaria helped Rosette to a pew. Rosette was sitting down, her head hanging. Her breathing was un-even and heavy, as her hands shook. Azmaria waited for Rosette to catch her breath before asking what was wrong.

"Rosette-? Azmaria started.

Rosette sighed. "Applesauce Azmaria, I'm fine." she said softly, still breathing hard.

Azmaria became more concerned, "Rosette, you're a bad liar."

Rosette's head shot up, she was expecting Azmaria to buy that she was okay.

"Azmaria-" Rosette started.

"Please don't be afraid to tell me." Azmaria said, taking Rosette's hand.

Rosette breathed in deep. "Azmaria, I know me and Chrono, we wanted to wait, but I knew it would happen!" She said, tears beginning to form. "I went to the doctors the other day-"

Azmaria waited, a little scared.

"Azmaria, I'm-" Rosette started.

"Pregnant?" Azmaria finished.

Rosette looked up, a slight smile across her lips. "Yeah." She replied sheepishly, looking down.

"Rosette! This is so wonderful!!" Azmaria yelled, embracing her friend, yelling happily.

All of Rosette's fear melted, "Really?!"

Yes! You and Chrono! Parents!" Azmaria yelled, smiling widely

Rosette giggled, "Shh hehe! she laughed.

"I know it's hard to imagine, me and Chrono, parents." Rosette said laughing, still holding her abdomen.

"Oh Rosette, how does Chrono feel?" Azmaria asked, her eyes shining.

Rosette looked away sadly. "You have not told him yet?" Azmaria questioned. "I'm afraid Azmaria." Rosette started

"Your afraid? Of Chrono?" Azmaria started.

"No his reaction." Rosette replied, her lip beginning to shake.

"He'll be thrilled and you know it!" Azmaria said excitingly, winking at Rosette.

Rosette blushed, "Yeah that's what I'm hoping."

"Azmaria, I have to trust you not to tell anyone, you can keep this a secret for me, even from Chrono? I want to tell Chrono when I'm ready."

Azmaria beamed, "Got it! **Sister's promise!**"

* * *

**Chapter 7 end!**

**I realize this one was a bit short, it was a bit of a recovery chapter, (I know we all need a break from the action! Hehe)**

**Also Rosette's second big surprise, I hope Azmaria can keep it a secret. Wonder how long it will be till Chrono finds out?!**

**Thanks so much for reading! I will update very soon, so please stick with me **


	8. Secrets are hard to keep from Devils

A/N: Chapter 8! Wow. I've been writing like crazy lately. School again has stalled my time of putting out these chapters. Yet here we go chapter 8! I'm feeling really good about this thanks to all the support. I can't thank you all enough. So yes! Enjoy!

* * *

"Rosette smiled, "Yeah, sister's promise." Rosette taking Azmaria's little pinky finger in her own. As both girls were sealing the promise, the large oak church door creaked open, letting in more sunlight. Both girls heads shot up, looking at the person standing in the door way. In the doorway was the short little demon, a rag in one hand, a spray bottle in the other. "Morning!" Chrono sang, walking in. "Morning Chrono." Azmaria said brightly, getting up from the pew. Rosette said nothing, springing from the pew, collecting her mop, beginning at it once again. Chrono approached Rosette, putting his face closer to hers. "Morning Rosette?" He teased. Rosette sprang up, "Oh hey!" blushing. Chrono laughed, "Jumpy?" Rosette laughed an exaggerated laugh, blushing. Chrono gave a wiry smile, then started polishing the windows.

Suddenly, as Rosette was mopping she let out a large cry, falling to the floor, her mop falling beside her. "Rosette!" Chrono yelled, rushing to her. He caught her by the shoulders. He then hosted her up on to a pew. "Rosette, what happened? Chrono asked frantically, sitting beside her, holding her hand. His hand was clammy compared to hers which was boiling. Her diamond sticking out between the fingers. Rosette attempted to catch her breath, huffing loudly. "Rosette-" Chrono said softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Rosette looked up, locking eyes with Chrono, blushing. She hated hiding this from him, but she couldn't find the confidence to tell him, yet. Rosette sprang up with extreme haste, pushing her way out of the pew , trying to ignore the pulsing pain in her abdomen.

"I'm just sick! Must have the flu or something, I gotta run, I'm going to puke!" Rosette barked, rushing outside the church. "Rosette wait!" Chrono said, trying to go after her. Azmaria too, flew out of the pew, "Chrono wait!" She knew she had to stall Chrono, in risk the secret might get out. Chrono whipped around, worry filled his eyes. "What is it Azmaria?"

"Chrono, she might feel uncomfortable being sick in front of you." Azmaria said quickly. She prayed that Chrono would buy that. Chrono sighed, slumping down in a pew. "I'll wait." He replied. Azmaria sighed, seating next to him, trying to give him a smile.

_As the weeks go by, Chrono begins to notice a change in his wife….._

He is no longer aloud in Rosette's room in the morning, yet Azmaria is. Rosette never comes down for breakfast, and it felt like he was just plainly being avoided. Chrono was starting to get insecure, "_Maybe she's fallen out of love with me?"_ he questioned. He NEEDED to know what was wrong with Rosette, she's always sick, never seeing him anymore.

One morning, Chrono; who has been awake all night, filled with worry, finally goes to face his fear. He throws sister Kate's rules aside and Rosette's wishes. A wife should be with her husband. Chrono creaked out of his room, and snuck into the dormitory for the sisters. The Elder did not wake up, nor did sister Kate or Father Remington. Finally he reached Rosette's room, he was visibly nervous; he was afraid of rejection from Rosette.

Just as Chrono raised a fist to the door, ready to pound into it, he heard a noise. His eyes widened at the strange noise, it was like someone was ..getting sick?

Chrono clicked it together, his heart skipping a beat, It was Rosette! Chrono, now busted into the room, to see the bathroom door creaked open. The light was flooding on the floor. The gagging noises were coming from there. Chrono approached the door slowly, "Rosette?"

Rosette's head rose form the toilet bowl, her face white as a ghost.

"Oh Rosette!" Chrono exclaimed, rushing to her. "It's alright I'm done." Rosette said sourly, trying to hoist herself up. Chrono helped her back into bed. "Rosette you've caught the flu?" Chrono asked, putting his hand on her forehead. "You have a fever." Rosette sighed, "It's no flu." Just as Rosette said this, Azmaria came in with a wet cloth and towel. Chrono then caught on. "Rosette, what's going on here?" His voice, less sweet, more irritated.

Rosette closed her eyes. Chrono turned around, then sighed heavily. Azmaria took a few steps back. "Rosette, what is wrong with you?! It seems like everyone, EVERYONE but me, your husband, knows what's wrong? I don't like everyone keep secrets from me! Especially secrets from you!" He barked, beginning to pace. "Chrono listen-" Rosette started. "You don't love me anymore, is that it?" Chrono said, sighing heavily, looking gloomy at the floor.

Rosette began to giggle.

"I don't find this funny Rosette!" Chrono barked, now tears in his eyes.

"Humor me Chrono." Chrono glared. "Azmaria, can you give us a second?" Rosette the asked sweetly. Azmaria winked then left, closing the door lightly.

"Rosette, why have you been avoiding me?" Chrono then barked the question out.

"Chrono, I have something big to tell you." Rosette said, closing her eyes. It was now or never, if she didn't tell him now she'd risk loosing him. That was something Rosette was not ready to gamble. Plus, he had a point, he did need to know what was going on,

Chrono took her hand, "What is it? Are you really that sick?"

Rosette smiled, "I'm not sick."

Chrono inhaled deeply, then exhaled, "What then, please, your killing me Rosette, I want my wife back."

"What if you got me, and someone else?" Rosette said playfully.

Chrono was not amused, "Someone else? Rosette your talking in riddles, this is not like you."

Rosette sighed, gripping Chrono's hand tighter. "I'm afraid Chrono."

Chrono's felt a pang of fear. "Scared, of what, me?!"

Rosette shook her head, "No, your reaction."

Chrono was so confused, he thought his head was going to combust. "My reaction to what-?" Now he was a bit irritated.

"I'm Pregnant." Rosette stated, her voice boomed. The entire room went quiet. Chrono let go of her hand, a look of shock across his blank face.

"I'm sorry Chrono." Rosette said shamefully.

Chrono looked at her competently. "Rosette, why the hell are you sorry?!" he barked.

She shook her head.

"Rosette! Were having a baby!" he yelled, jumping up, a playful smirk across his face.

"Your happy?" Rosette asked, astonished.

"Happy?! Rosette, I'm thrilled!" Chrono said, his face a blush. Rosette began to laugh, "me too!"

"Were going to be parents Rosette! Parents!" He exclaimed, embracing Rosette tightly. Rosette blushed, hugging him back.

"Rosette, I'm so happy, out first child together. " He admitted, sitting next to her on the bed, kissing her cheek lightly.

"Yes" She said. "Your going to be a mom! Me a dad? Ha ha"! He exclaimed. Chrono was excited, but

shocked. Suddenly a knock sounded firmly at the door.

"That's not Azmaria." Rosette said boldly, her smiled melted from her face.

"I'll get it, don't move!" Chrono said, racing to the door.

Chrono opened the door, when he saw the person, his body went cold.

"Good-good mor-ning Father, uh Remington, Sir." Chrono stuttered. Father flashed a warm smile "Morning Chrono; Rosette."

"Morning father." Rosette sang, she was trying to play off the sick nausea she felt swirling inside her, the pulsating ache of he ribs.

"Rosette, are you sick? You don't look well?" Father Remington said, his face folding into worry.

"I'm Jake! Just Jake!" Rosette barked, trying to spring out of bed. Chrono shot her a weary look.

"Alright because I've come to report your new mission, Azmaria as well.

"Mission?" Chrono and Rosette barked, the last thing they needed right now was this.

"Yes, A senior student at the nearby high school is planning to do a summoning of a devil. She's going to use this devil to destroy the school and all the students on the night of their dance. She's looking for revenge. Father reported.

"A form of revenge?" Chrono echoed, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, she is somewhat of an outcast." Father Remington admitted. "Do we have a name?" Rosette asked.

"No, the principle only gave us the situation.

Rosette became irritated, "So we have to go to this random school and just wait for this devil to pop up, from no where?! It could be anyone!" Rosette barked.

"Rosette-" Chrono started.

"You never know, the devil might just come up to say hello to you three." Father Remington joked. "I can't believe this." Rosette sighed, bitterly.

"You get to wear some, pretty cute uniforms. Father joked.

"I accept." Rosette said seriously

"Rosette! Thank about this!" Chrono barked, a sweat drop forming.

"I'll tell Kate," Father Remington said, closing the door.

"What about your_ condition_ Rosette?" Chrono said, taking her hand.

"Chrono, it's a high school sadist, can't be that tough, plus we've got the necklace in case things get violent."

Chrono embraced Rosette. "What am I going to do with you Rosette?"

Rosette laughed, "We'll we have to accept some missions, if we don't, it might look a little suspicious.

"What are we going to do with this whole thing Rosette?" Chrono asked.

"Well, I'm going to talk to father Remington because I know he won't tell Kate. When the time comes, we'll cross that bridge Chrono. I've got nine month." Rosette stated.

"What about when you show Rosette?!" Chrono barked, he had his hands on her shoulders, careful not to joist her too much about,

"I told you we'll cross that bridge when we get there, now we've got a mission to start Chrono, get Azmaria." Rosette said boldly.

* * *

**Chapter 8 end Yay! I Know this one was a little shorter than usual, but I really wanted to focus this chapter on more conversational and Chrono finding out about Rosette. Also I didn't want to get into the high school mission saga yet. It would've been too much information crammed into one chapter!**

**So yes expect some really exciting chapters, I hope you enjoyed this one none the less!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**POLL:**

**Message me on what you think The child, (children?) should be!**

**Girl? Boy?**

**Demon? Human?**

**Gender?**

**I have appearances mostly mapped out, but if you have any suggestions I will consider them on appearance.**

**I'm REALLY stumped on names, Give me some suggestions and I might use them! (I will credit you no worries!)**

**Looking for some feedback Thanks again!**


	9. Search For the wicked ones part I

AN/ Here is chapter nine! I realize that chapter eight, was, well short. I realize it was less exciting but it was mostly another catch up chapter. It was an crucial one at that! I promise this chapter will be more exciting then the last. I must give thanks , to my friends on fan fiction thank you for your continued support. To all my other friends, thank you as well. And thank you Joe for offering your interest in my story. It really makes me want to do this, more and more every chapter!

And on the feedback from last chapter as well, thank you.

Okay! Enough of my ramblings! Here is the much plotted, most worked on chapter. Chapter 9! Yay

This is Part I Of the two part "High school" Saga.

* * *

**- I **-

Once Rosette, Azmaria and Chrono were ready, they headed to Sister Kate's office for further, more detailed briefing.

The three reached the office, pushing open the large wooden doors. Kate was sitting at her desk. Her hands folded, her chin resting atop her hands. Her liquid copper eyes were cold, staring at the three. Her face looked grim as usual, as the sunlight from her window shown in her glasses.

"Morning Sister Kate." Azmaria said brightly.

Kate's cold gaze broke into a smile, "Good morning Azmaria." Rosette and Chrono were silent.

"I'm sure Father Remington has already given you the basis of this mission?" Kate asked, her eyes shooting to Rosette.

"Yes Maim." Rosette replied, her eyes not leaving the ground.

One of Kate's eyebrows rose. "Sister Rosette?"

Rosette's head shot up. "Yes sister Kate?!"

"Your looking a little green sister Rosette. Are you going to be alright?"

Rosette laughed and exaggerated laugh, "Oh I'm Jake no worries at all!"

Kate sighed, "Alright, then I'll issue uniforms."

Rosette and Azmaria's eyes lit up. Chrono sighed, "What is it with women and new clothes?" he whispered to himself.

Rosette jabbed her elbow in his ribs.

The uniforms were cute. Little maroon vest tops, over white dress shirts and short skirts on the bottom for the girls. Little golden angel wings were on the right breast. It was most likely the school logo.

Chrono's was in something similar. A maroon vest as well, and straight cut pants. A black belt was fashioned on his waist. A maroon tie around his neck. His hair was long, no headband was there holding it up. He was forced to take the ribbon and braid out as well.

The girls squealed with excitement, Chrono adjusted his tie, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He felt naked without the headband holding the hair from his eyes.

"What about my eyes?" Chrono asked, gazing further into the mirror. "They will cause suspicion."

Father Remington smirked, "Chrono, the elder has made these eye caps, they'll change your eye color."

Chrono was astonished as Father handed him the contacts. "You'll be browned eyed." Father Remington mused, laughing a hearty laugh.

Chrono popped them into his eyes, blinking a few times, then laughing at his new set of eyes.

Rosette laughed, "jeepers peepers!" she yelled out, laughing.

Azmaria even giggled.

Once Kate got everyone's attention back, her began the briefing.

"Alright you three, it is already the second month of school, that means the three of you will be new transfers. The student were looking for, is human, trying to summon a demon to destroy the school at their new year dance. She's an outcast, looking for the ultimate revenge.

"Theirs always one of them." Chrono said under his breath.

"Do we have any leads?" Rosette asked.

"Only that the suspect is a girl, that's it."

Rosette sighed, "Alright, I think were all ready for the new school year. Rosette joked.

Kate smiled. "be careful you three."

Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria, before walking out the door, turned around and smiled.

The three approached the school, Father Remington had driven them, in an under cover car. "Good luck on your first day." Father joked, pulling his hat down. They laughed, beginning to file out of the car. The high school was large. The big red brick building, the many windows, black rimmed. The large black double doors where many students filled in. Everyone looked similar in their red uniforms. A sea of maroon filled the front. As Rosette, Chrono and Azmaria filled in, Rosette realized that her two companions stuck out like a sore thumb. Azmaria in her silky silver locks; Chrono and his violet thick wild hair. Rosette blushed, she was the only normal one. She ran her fingers through her blonde angel hair. When they entered the school people were busily walking, talking with their friends and heading to their homerooms. This was so foreign to the three they were a little overwhelmed. The slamming of lockers echoed through the halls. Rosette gathered her thoughts. "Okay our homeroom is A-1" She announced. Azmaria nodded. "Rosette, I still haven't thought of a last name!" Chrono wined. Rosette glared, "Get thinking!" She barked.

Suddenly, a random girl approaches the three. "Hello, you must be new here." She said in a overly happy voice. The girl was oddly beautiful Her face was a healthy glow, almost porcelain.

Her dark blue, almost purple, eyes were gentle, yet strong. She had beautiful silk, lush blonde hair that spilled over her shoulders. Her lips, pout and bright pink. So much live came off her. Her frame was delicate, yet healthy.

Rosette blushed at the surprise "Yes, we are." Rosette said, captivated by her beauty.

The girl giggled "My name is Alice." Rosette smiled warmly, "I'm Rosette Christopher!" Rosette announced. She place her hand smugly on her hip. "Fist class de-" Rosette started, stopping herself when she heard the words almost slip.

Alice cocked her head to the side in a cute way. "First class?"

Rosette jumped at the answer to save herself. "Yes first class!" She barked.

Alice giggled, her hair swaying with her movements.

"So who is this?" Alice asked politely, looking at Chrono.

Chrono grinned widely, holding a hand up. "I'm Chrono."

Alice smiled.

"I'm Azmaria." Azmaria squeaked. "Hello." Alice greeted.

"So, can I help you guys around? You must be overwhelmed, I remember my first day-" Alice started.

Chrono suddenly began to feel a demonic presence as Alice is still talking. His mind going frantic, _"The enemy must be near? What am I feeling?"_

Rosette looks over at Chrono, who is concentrating hard. Suddenly, she feels a shockwave of pain strike through her abdomen. "Um no thanks, we've got it!" Rosette barked, trying not to show the pain on her face. "Come on Chrono!" Rosette said, quickly dragging Chrono away by the wrists.

Azmaria quickly reacted, bowing to Alice. "We will catch up later, goodbye now!"as starting to run after her friends.

Once away from the danger, Rosette and Chrono reached the other hallway. Rosette is slumped against the wall, breathless.

"You felt it too?" Chrono questioned, grabbing Rosette's arm, squeezing gently. "I felt something alright, but I don't think it's demonic." Rosette started, holding her abdomen. "The child?" Chrono asked, tightening his grip. Rosette sensed his fear. She gave him a wiry smile to calm him. "I'm Jake." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Chrono asked, his crimson eyes filling with concern. Rosette nodded. "So what did you feel Chrono?"

Chrono sighed, "A demonic presence, anger, fear, vengeance." Chrono reported.

Rosette was shocked, "From Alice?!"

Chrono shook his head, "it's hard to tell."

Rosette pursed her lips together They sat in silence for a few seconds before the bell broke it.

Rosette and Chrono started for homeroom, careful not to hold hands.

"Rosette?" Chrono asked.

"yeah?"

"I still don't have a last name-?"

* * *

**(fast forward)** LUNCH:

The three sat together, this period alienated from the rest of the school, at their own little private table. No one is eating except for Rosette. Rosette had some weird craving for lunch room food.

Alice spotted the trio, running to them. "Hello everyone! How was your morning?"

Chrono and Azmaria nodded happily, Rosette continued to shovel food into her mouth.

Alice leaned over to Chrono, "Does she always eat like this?"

Chrono laughed, "Sometimes."

"Chrono!" Rosette barked.

"Yes Rosette!" he yelled quickly, he knew not to upset his wife.

"Are you going to eat that?" Rosette asked, her mouth still stuffed with various foods.

Chrono surrendered to apple, handing it to his hungry wife.

Rosette engulfed it.

As Alice was laughing she suddenly stopped, and so did everyone else. Her eyes bulged, as she threw her hand on her temples. She began to yell loudly.

"Alice?!" Chrono asked, horrified.

Rosette watched in horror, she had seen this before.

Blood began to trickle down Alice's face, little streams were escaping her hands. She got up, running away quickly.

"What's going on?!" Azmaria said her voice shaking.

Yet behind where Alice sat, seeming like she had been standing there the entire time was a darker girl. She had wavy raven black hair. Her eyes were cold, her skin pale. Her aura was dark. Her face twisted into a sick smile. Her teeth curling over her dark lips.

Rosette felt threatened. "Hello?" she snapped.

Chrono too was visibly angry. His fists tightened. A growl was rumbling in his chest. Rosette grabbed his hand to try to calm him, he was sensing something too. Azmaria's eyes were wide with fright. "Why are you just standing there? Are you going to say something!" Rosette barked, her voice filled with acid.

The dark girl just simply walked away, elegantly, swiftly, quietly.

"Please excuse me." Chrono stated. He kissed Rosette on the cheek quickly, got up and continued for the bathroom. Azmaria panicked. "I Hope they'll be okay."

Rosette smirked, "Chrono's fine, he's trying to find out which one is the devil."

"Devil?!" Azmaria yelled astonished.

Rosette took a large mouthful of her sandwich, "Have you forgotten out mission Az?"

Just as Azmaria was to reply, Chrono and Alice had come back. A cloth over Alice's forehead.

"You okay now Alice?" Rosette asked quickly.

Alice nodded "I'm sorry, I just um, re-opened a cut."

Rosette gave her a warm smile, Chrono too. "It's Jake!" They said in unison.

The bell rang soon after.

Everyone got up, collecting their things for their next class.

"Rosette please wait!" Alice yelled over the crowd of voices. Rosette whipped around, "What is it?"

Alice's face lit up. "Can we talk? After school"

Rosette nodded. "Can Chrono and Az come?"

"Certainly."

"Then it's a date, catch yah then!" Rosette sang, walking away quickly.

"At the football field!" Alice shouted, waving her hands about.

Rosette nodded, smiling, then disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

Rosette walked towards the large green field. It was lush, healthy green. It shone welcomingly in the sun moving with the wind. Behind the large field was the football field, the two rusted goal posts.

In the middle of the field sat Alice. She was sitting, her legs crossed, book in hands. Her lush golden hair blowing sweetly in the breeze. Beside her, the dark girl. She seemed to suck in all the sunlight, emitting an evil vibe. Beside Rosette walking was Chrono and Azmaria. Chrono and Rosette looked confident, Azmaria looked petrified. Rosette could feel the sick fear stirring inside her, she knew if they were to attack, she could do nothing but watch. That irked her more than anything.

Alice's eyes lit up. "Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, hello."

The three smiled, Rosette sat down. "hey Alice."

Alice noticed the unease that was setting because of her other friend. "This is Claudia." Alice said, announcing like she was some prize. Rosette smiled. "Nice to finally met you.

"Hello." Chrono replied. Azmaria smiled, blushing. Claudia said nothing, just smiled.

"So.." Alice started fidgeting nervously. Rosette's attention quickly turned, "Yes?" Rosette pressed on.

"Well- I don't like, hiding things from you guys, I do count you as my new friends, that's why I brought you guys here, to open up some truths.

"Thank you, but do go on." Chrono asked.

Alice nodded, "Guys, Claudia is more than my friend, she is my contractor. I can tell that you Rosette and Chrono have the same relationship, that it why I approached you this morning."

A surge of panic ran through Rosette, Chrono's suspensions were confirmed, this was the devil.

"As I'm sure you've guessed Sinner Chrono, we have a much stronger bond then just a human title."

Chrono gritted his teeth, "You using her, For your own selfish needs?" Chrono barked.

Claudia smirked, "Possibly. Now I assume, you are using sister Rosette as well?"

"He's not using me, how dare you say that!" Rosette yelled, launching up in anger. "Rosette, sit down." Chrono demanded. Rosette was shocked, Chrono was right, she needed to sit. Another shockwave of pain ran through her.

"Who are you?" Chrono said through clenched teeth. "Alice, we leave now." Claudia demanded, her voice boomed.

Alice immediately obeyed, like a dog to it's master. "I am sorry, thank you for coming today, I really meant no harm, I just want to have an understanding-"

"Now!" Claudia shouted.

Alice skipped along, leaving the three shaken.

Rosette rose up, Chrono racing over to her.

"Chrono, you know what this means, don't you?"

"I know." Chrono said softly taking her shaking hand in an attempt to sturdy it.

After the shocking event, the three returned home. Once at the order Rosette and Chrono head up to Rosette's room, throwing away Sister Kate's rules. Rosette and Chrono snuggled in Rosette's bed. Rosette lying on Chrono's warm chest, cuddling, wrapped in the cotton blankets. Chrono hugging her tightly. It was silent in the room. Only Chrono's soft breathing was heard and the occasional rustling of covers.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked sweetly, picking her head up.

"yes?" Chrono responded softly

"Chrono why do you think it is, that I have such frequent pains?" Rosette said, her face folded into a frown, her eyes filling with worry. Her hands were placed on her abdomen.

Chrono smiled. "Rosette, it's because your emotions are so strong. You let your anger get the best of you. If you calm down you won't be upset, and the child will not be upset." When Chrono finished he placed his hand atop Rosette's. His warm hands against hers

Rosette sighed heavily, "and when did you become a doctor?" She asked sarcastically.

Chrono smiled, closing his eyes, resting his head against her abdomen.

Rosette blushed, placing her hand atop his head. "Once I learned you were bearing my child I started reading on it, to understand human pregnancy better."

Rosette's face turned Scarlett.

"Thanks Chrono." she said sweetly, hugging him closer.

The next day at school, Alice is in her same spot by her locker.

"hey guys." she greeted, flashing a weary smile.

No one said anything, just gave her an unsure smile.

"How are you all feeling?" She asked, it was a strange question.

"Sick." Rosette said bluntly.

Alice's smiled melted. "So about yesterday-"

"It's Jake." Chrono said boldly.

Alice smiled appreciatively "So to make it up to you guys, I've bought tickets to the dance!"

Azmaria smiled widely.

Rosette huffed, "No thanks."

Chrono shot her an angry glance, "Rosette don't be so rude!" Alice looked away, defeated.

"We'll gladly accept!" Azmaria spoke up, her face very determined. Chrono and Rosette were astonished.

Azmaria felt their glances. "We'll, I've always wanted to go to a dance-" Azmaria started nervously.

Rosette became cheery, she wanted this for Azmaria. "Alright, we'll go."

"Thank you Alice." Chrono replied.

"One thing though, I have nothing to wear!" Rosette yelled, laughing.

"Women and their clothes." Chrono sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure Satella will get us something!" Azmaria joked.

Alice looked curiously. "Satella?"

Rosette blushed, "Oh our, um step mom!" she yelled, her excuse was quick.

* * *

**THE DANCE**

Rosette, walked into the bustling dance. She was oddly nervous, the un familiar feeling of a dance hit her. wearing a soft, baby blue gown. It swept over her feet, strapless. Her blonde hair was pulled up neatly. Beside her was the even more anxious Azmaria. Azmaria was in a satin pink gown. She looked and felt more grown up. Her silver locks were tired up neatly in a pink ribbon. Alice was in a slick red dress, it had a slit on the bottom, exposing her ruby red shoes.

The boys were in standard suites, Chrono was fidgeting with his tie. Rosette walked in first on the arm of Chrono. She felt so young again, and for a moment forgot that this was really a mission. Azmaria was behind them, skipping along. Alice was next to Claudia, who was in a straight jet black gown.

The dance was very large. People associated with each other. Some on the dance floor. Many girls were dressed in the finest dresses that money could buy. The boys were drooling.

Some were gathered near the drinks, laughing, hugging and nervously talking. The place the dance was head was very large, it was decorated with brightly colored streamers, stretching across the ceiling. Balloons with the schools colors floated around.

When the group stopped walking, Chrono began to feel very quirky.

Chrono got on one knee taking Rosette's slender hand in his.

"May I have this dance milady?" he joked, kissing her hand.

Rosette blushed, "You dork!" She let him whisk her off into thee sea of other couples dancing.

As the two danced, Rosette felt embarrassed, like all eyes were on her. Chrono did look nice tonight. It had been a very long time since she had seen his hair down. It brought back nice memories.

Chrono was completely infatuated with the way Rosette looked. Every time she dressed up for an occasion his heart fluttered nervously in his chest, he blamed it on her beauty, She was like an angel.

"Just one dance Chrono, then it's back to business." Rosette stated, trying not to sound nervous.

"Just relax." Chrono stated.

Rosette smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, "Just one dance."

:Just one." Chrono echoed. Trying to avoid stepping on her exposed feet.

Once the dance ended Alice met up with them.

"Rosette we should dance the next number!" she suggested, giggling.

Rosette giggled. "why not?!"

The band began to play another dancing song, which many people jumped in. Rosette and Alice tried to dance, only to find themselves crashing into each other, exploding into fits of laugher.

Chrono watched happily, sipping a cold drink. Suddenly, he felt a presence.

Chrono darted his eyes around, until he felt it behind him. He whipped around to find Claudia behind him, smirking.

"Were leaving." she announced. Chrono's heart went cold. He spilt his drink.

"I suspect you'll escape Sinner Chrono." Claudia said walking away.

Chrono watched her walk away, his hands shaking.

Once the song ended Rosette made her way back to Chrono, Alice running after Claudia.

"Rosette!"

"Chrono did you see that? I'm having the time of my life here." Rosette said, going to get a drink.

"Rosette, we have to leave!" Chrono said frantically, grabbing Rosette's wrist.

"Now? Why!" Rosette protested.

Chrono sighed. "Have you forgotten the mission Rosette?!" Chrono barked.

Rosette's eyes widened, "Then let's go." she started. Turning to run

The two had no time to get Azmaria, they hopped she would find them. They ran across the gym, to the exit that the girls had made.

Azmaria did not notice, she was in the arms of a boy. Her lips against his, his hands around her waist, his golden blonde hair, mixing with her silver angel locks.

They released, his eyes gleaming a blood red color in the moonlight seeping in from the windows, almost casting a spot light on the boy.. Outside the windowsill perched a black raven….

Chrono and Rosette burst out the doors and run ahead near the football field.

Rosette and Chrono stop dead in their tracks. On the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood was little Alice, her dress now dark, stained with her own blood. Her frame was twisted sickly.The blood spilt from her head, two large stone like horns stuck out of her temples. A black miasma around her.

Alice launches up, she in on all fours, her eyes glowing red. She no longer posses reason. Claudia stood behind her, laughing manically.

"Get them Alice, take sinner Chrono down with us!!" she bellowed.

Alice launched at Chrono and Rosette, all claws bared.

"She's the demon." Chrono announced, Rosette gripped her gun, aiming it at her friend…

Chrono griping the cross, his nails skating over the center jewel…..

* * *

**Chapter 9 end! Wow what an exiting chapter, I kinda left on a little cliff hanger didn't I?**

**I hope everyone liked Alice, she was kinda a whim of the moment character. I tried to make her as carefree as possible. I thought she was pretty cute! Claudia, I made basically the opposite, using Aion as a model. Elegant and Evil.**

**I've had this chapter plotted for a while, and pre-typed. I just had to go through and fix it a little Hope you enjoyed!**

**10 will be coming soon! Very soon.**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	10. The Wicked ones pt II & Our secrets out

_A/N: Here we are Chapter 10! Finally in the double digits (haha)_

_I know I've been putting chapters out faster than usual, it's only because I have up to eleven plotted, twelve will be soon. (I like to stay two or three chapters ahead of myself.) These are not thrown together, their plotted in my down time, (Like in my study halls haha) It's where I can throw all my thought on paper! So here is chapter 10. I Hope you enjoy. Also I take this time to apologize to Joshua. Enjoy! Leave some nice feedback to make me happy!_

* * *

Alice launched at Chrono and Rosette. Her blonde hair flailing in the wind behind her. Her arms cast out like claws. Her eyes were glowing a sick color of red. She was almost catlike in her attack approach. Rosette backed up and aimed her gun with shaky hands. She watched every movement of her friend. No matter what Alice was, Rosette did not want to shoot. Alice then directed her attack at Chrono, Chrono kept his place, digging his heels further into the ground, his fists, tight. Chrono allowed Alice to slam into him, yet he did not expect the wall of power that came with such a small girl. With one full swoop, Alice had Chrono pinned to the ground. Chrono is struggling, the weight of Alice is beginning to crush him. His mind flashes to Rosette, who is standing very much vulnerable, only armed with a single gun. Chrono knew what had to be done, friend or not. Chrono then pushed Al_ice off of him she flew onto her back, letting out a gasping noise. Chrono then ran to Rosette _

"_Come back here Sinner Chrono!" Alice demanded, launching another attack. Chrono stopped running, he knew he was only leading this demon closer to his Rosette. Alice at full force punched Chrono, sending him flying in the air, landing at Rosette's feet. Rosette was still as a statue, her gun fully loaded, as she held it in the air. Her crystal eyes searching the skies for a trace of the now disappeared Claudia._

_Chrono's surprise landing snapped Rosette back to consciousness. "Chrono are you alright?!" she barked._

_Chrono's face twisted in pain. "I think." _

_Rosette's face crumpled into anger, "Let me help!"_

_Chrono shot her an icy glare. "Not in your condition."_

"_Then let me release the seal?!" Rosette barked._

"_No!" Chrono shot back, his face a blush with anger now._

"_Yes!" Rosette hissed. "I need to do something, I can't sit here and watch you get batted around!"_

_Chrono's eyes quickly changed from anger to horror._

_Rosette became confused. "What?"_

"_Rosette behind you!!" Chrono screamed, jumping to his feet._

_Someone his behind Rosette, her black hair swirling in the night breeze….._

* * *

_**In the gym:**_

_The light dimmed, and the chords to a slow song began to echo through the gym. Azmaria, was standing against the wall. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, as she eyes searched for her friends. Azmaria was strangely nervous as she watched the couples dancing with each other, their eyes filled with love and happiness. _

"_Ahem, Milady?" a disembodied voice, close to Azmaria said smoothly._

_Azmaria jumped, her face turning scarlet. Next to her was a suave blonde haired boy. His blonde eyes twinkled in the light. Azmaria smiled, his looks were captivating._

"_Me?" Azmaria asked, pointing at herself. Her voice cracking slightly._

_The boy's face twisted into a smirk. "Yes, would you care to dance?"_

_Azmaria's heart skipped a beat, as her face widened into a large grin. "Certainly!"_

_The boy took Azmaria's slender hand in his. He placed his hat back on, pulling it over his eyes. Azmaria allowed the boy to Wisk her away into the dancing crowd._

* * *

_Outside:_

"_Rosette!" Chrono screamed, trying to launch at Rosette to protect her. Chrono is only met with the cold ground of failure. Claudia has scooped Rosette up, holding her by the neck. Her large dark fingers, wrapping around Rosette's slim neckline. Rosette let out a choking noise, her legs dangling helplessly. _

"_Let her go!" Chrono yelled, running at Claudia. Just as Chrono got up, Alice grabbed Chrono's arms, holding him back. Chrono struggled again, her strength was very shocking. _

_Claudia dropped Rosette to the ground. Rosette fell on her side, getting up, gasping for breaths. Claudia then knelt next to the gasping Rosette. "So this-?" Claudia started, grabbing Rosette's necklace, pulling. Rosette winced, getting pulled closer to Claudia's face. "So this, is how you've tamed sinner Chrono eh?" _

"_Let, go." Rosette said through clenched teeth. Rosette became engaged, she swung her leg up, aiming for Claudia's face. _

_Claudia quickly blocked her kick with ease. Rosette's leg pulsed with pain. "Damnit." Rosette mumbled._

"_So, if I broke this jewel, what would happen, holy mother?" Claudia asked, her long finger nails scratching over the blood jewel. _

_Rosette's mind clicked the opportunity_, _she's doing exactly what I want her to!_

Rosette began to fake act, twisting her face into a pained expression.

"No Please!" She begged, trying to squeeze out fake tears.

Claudia's teeth curled over her lips, an evil grin plastered on her face.

Chrono became in on the idea, flashing a wink at Rosette.

"No you can't!" Chrono pleaded.

Claudia began to laugh, as she crushed the jewel.

Rosette screamed at the blood tricked from her wrists, head, ankles and feet. Claudia cackled. "Oh bless the holy mother!" Claudia screamed, letting the blood trickle in her hands.

From a distance Alice let out a small whimper. "Claudia, help me."

Claudia whipped around to see Chrono becoming the sinner. The black miasma surrounded him as his sinner's wings sprouted. Alice was flung out of the way, easily, floating through the air like a rag doll.

Chrono growled viciously, his boyish exterior was melting away and his sinner form was replaced.

"What is this?!" Claudia snarled.

"You opened their contract." Alice stated calmly.

Chrono then launched at Claudia, slamming her to the ground. "Sinner off of me!" she demanded.

Alice came up, jumping on Chrono's back.

Chrono flung her aside easily, she ripped through the air, slamming into a wall. The impact made her unconscious.

Rosette grabs the earring from Claudia's ear.

"It's over Claudia." Chrono announced, crushing the earring.

"You Bastard!" Claudia barked, struggling to get free from Chrono's grasp. "You'll pay sinner! You'll pay!" Alice began to transforming back to a human. Her horns, sucking back into her skull.

Rosette's face grows grim, she knew what to do now. She gave Chrono a weary glance, then pulled her gun out of her pocket.

Claudia growled, seeing the gun from the corner of her eye. "I'm not the one you should be pointing that gun at sister." Claudia said bitterly through clenched teeth. Rosette's face grew dark as she clicked the gun. It was fully loaded, pointed straight at Claudia's skull. Alice watched the horror unfold, just as Rosette was about to pull the trigger.

Panic rushed through little Alice. "Rosette stop!" she shrieked, running towards her.

Rosette whipped around. Astonished that Alice could still move about. Alice approached Rosette, wrapping her slender arms around Rosette waist, like a child would it's mother. "Alice, please." Rosette pleaded. Seeing Alice this way, reminded her of a child, breaking her heart. "Alice, I have to."

"Take me! I'm the devil!" Alice pleaded, wrapping her arms tighter around Rosette. Tears streamed down the little demons face. "Alice-" Rosette started. "Please Rosette PLEASE!"

Rosette felt as if her heart was about to explode with emotion. This girl was shattering her shell exterior, she couldn't pull herself together to do it. She couldn't shoot.

Rosette's arm fell limply, she couldn't take this from Alice, no matter what she was. Claudia began to chuckle. "Rosette! You mustn't listen Rosette!" Chrono pleaded, he knew exactly what was going on and was not falling for it. Alice tightened her grip. "Thank you, holy mother." she whispered in a demonic like voice, her words spitting out like acid.

"Alice?" Rosette asked panicked. Alice began to cackle demonically. "Let go of me!" Rosette yelled, now catching on. "Let go!" she repeated, trying to squirm her way out of the girls iron grasp. Alice turned her head up, her eyes meeting with Rosette's. Rosette gasped at the site. Alice's once crystal sweet eyes were now the sick color of live blood. Rosette's pulse thudded, she was in deep trouble now. Rosette shrieked, trying harder to be freed from the tight grasp. Claudia faced Chrono, her glance was sickly evil. "It's no use sister, she's under my control." she stated, holding up a glowing talisman.

"A talisman?!" Chrono spat out angrily. "Correct sinner!" Claudia sang, beginning to absorb the demonic paper. Chrono stepped back slowly.

Rosette's eyes widened in horror. "CHRONO!" she screeched.

"Quiet girl!" Alice hissed, squeezing the life out of Rosette. Rosette slumped over, her breath was gone.

"Rosette!" Chrono screamed, extending a large hand.

"Sinner Chrono silence!" Claudia barked, taking her now mutated hand, thrusting it into Chrono's abdomen. Chrono stopped dead.

He twisted his head around slowly, to see her arm extended. A cold feeing rushed through his lower half as he felt blood fall down. Chrono became cold, the feeling overwhelming as he gasped for breath.

"Ro..sette." he coughed out, slumping over, his eyes slowly closing.

A muffled scream from the background broke the silence of Chrono's words Claudia turned her gaze from her dying enemy to the source of the noise.

It was little Azmaria, her eyes wide with horror, as tears streamed down her reddened face. She was being held by a tall, blonde boy. His hand over her mouth.

It became silent, dead silent. "My Lord Joshua?!" Claudia stuttered out.

Joshua's blue eyes searched the grounds, seeing the destruction that had already taken place. His sister and Chrono being defeated. Joshua dropped Azmaria, who scrambles to her feet, rushing to Rosette's side.

"Claudia, this is too far." Joshua said sternly.

"But my lord, they interfered!"

"Enough!" Joshua barked, his voice boomed in the silence. Claudia's breath shook with fear, "My lord?"

"This is over Claudia! Alice come now!" Joshua demanded. Like a good dog Alice padded over to her master, grabbing his slender hand within her own.

"Claudia come!" Joshua barked. Claudia sheepishly walked over to her master, stopped before him, kneeling. Joshua's face grimaced. "This is by order of Lord Aion."

Claudia's eyes grew wide with fear. "Please my lord no!" she begged.

Joshua grabbed Claudia firmly by the neck. Claudia squirmed in his grasp, grabbing his two large hands in her own, digging her nails in his fingers. Joshua glared hard at her. "My..lord." she choked out.

"You've failed." Alice said sternly.

Joshua started. "By order of Lord Aion your contract is.."

"Please?" Claudia gasped out.

With one flick, Joshua had snapped Claudia's neck Claudia's eyes opened wide as her head bobbed to the side. A small drool of blood escaped her hanging mouth.

"Over." he finished loudly. Azmaria was hiding her eyes from the site, although the snap still echoed through her ears. It bounced off her brain so many times she became dizzy and thought she would pass out.

"Apostle, I will leave you with Sinner Chrono for a while." Joshua stated, before sprouting a black wing, floating off with Alice under his arm

Azmaria's breath quaked, until she was sure Joshua was gone. Once she was sure she raised her head.

Her eyes only grew wider with fear when she saw the bleeding Chrono and the unconscious Rosette.

"Chrono.." Azmaria choked out.

"Rosette..?"

Azmaria runs to Chrono first, taking his wrist in her hand. She placed her fingers on his wrist, feeling nothing but dead still.

"Chrono please?" she begged. Rosette stirred awake, she noticed Azmaria crying over Chrono. Panic began to rush through Rosette, as she leaped to he feet, rushing to Azmaria. "Az what happened?!" Rosette shrieked. Azmaria turned to her, tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Rosette.." Azmaria started. Rosette began to cry, kneeling closer to Chrono, grabbing his lifeless hand. "Did it hit?" she questioned blankly. Azmaria shook her head. "Not his heart."

"Azmaria?" Rosette asked.

Azmaria gave her a wiry glance. "Sing for me?" Rosette asked. Azmaria nodded, taking each of her friends hands, gripping them tightly as tears streamed down her face. Suddenly as warm light surrounded the three. Rosette sat peacefully, smiling.

Chrono stirred awake, his crimson eyes flickering to life. He breathed deep, his eyes meeting his two friends.

"Ro..sette?" he choked.

Rosette's heart skipped a beat, as happiness rushed through her. "Oh Chrono!" She exclaimed. Azmaria stopped singing, the golden light ceased. "Chrono your alive!" Chrono tried to laugh. "Azmaria, Rosette." he said happily, trying to smile. Chrono then looks down at his gaping wound, his eyes widened. Rosette gave his hand another squeeze. "It didn't impact your heart, everything will be okay." She leaned down, kissing his forehead. Her angelic blonde hair brushing on his cheeks, neck, jaw, even tickling his nose. He reached up for her face. She leaned in closer and Chrono kissed her gently. Rosette tasted the dried blood from his mouth. Suddenly two head lights flashed, a horn sounded.

It was father Remington, looking astonished from the car. Azmaria ran to the car as father was getting out.

"Oh Father Remington they-" Azmaria started,

"I know, I know, we underestimated them." Father started.

Father Remington walked over to Chrono and Rosette. "Chrono, let's get you patched up at the order, good work you three."

Rosette smiled lightly, "Thanks."

* * *

A Few Days Later….

Chrono was lying on Rosette's bed, His abdomen was bandaged up, many wrapping around each other, looking like they were keeping him together. Thanks to Azmaria's healing power and the Elder's quick thinking, Chrono would probably be up and moving (slowly) in a few days. Rosette was beside him, running her fingers through his violet locks.

"Rosette, can I have a word with you?" Chrono piped up. His voice was still a little scratchy.

"Sure." Rosette said, going to the other side of the bed to face him.

"Rosette what happened the other day just, cannot happen again, ever. I can't put you in that kind of danger any more, not in your condition."

Rosette looked away painfully. "You didn't put me in any danger Chrono, but I understand." Chrono's eyes pleaded, "Rosette, I'm just worried about you, and our future child." he stated, his eyes still worried.

"I know Chrono, but what do you want me to do? I can't quit the order because I'd look suspicious!" Rosette barked.

"I know, but won't you look awful suspicious when you start _showing_?" Chrono hissed.

Rosette glared. "We'll be gone before that, I'm not _stupid!"_

"Rosette, you know by taking these actions your endangering yourself and our child!" Chrono, now yelling.

Rosette was fuming now, she sat in an angry silence.

Suddenly the door slams open, in the doorway is Sister Kate, absolutely fuming. "What… Child!" Kate yelled, her fists tightening. "You better not mean?-"

Rosette became panicked, frantically thinking of a way out of this one. "Tell me what is going on sister Rosette?"

Kate barked. Chrono stepped up, his eyes filled with fear, nothing else. "Please Kate, allow me to explain-" he started.

Kate slowly pulls out her exorcist gun.

Rosette's body goes cold.

Chrono freezes in place. _"she's not really going to kill us, is she?"_

Rosette leaped off the bed. "Pleas stop!" she yelled. Chrono whipped around, his eyes filled with worry. Rosette looked down, her eyes began to tear.

"I'll tell you what happened! Just don't hurt Chrono!" she begged, choking out each word.

Kate slamed her gun to the ground "I Knew this would happen! That's why I separated you two!" Kate started.

"Were married for god sake Kate, and anyway, it happened before!" Rosette yelled out.

"We conceived it before." Chrono admitted.

"Your pregnant Rosette." Kate said, it was more a statement then a question.

"yes, I am." Rosette said looking down. Kate tightened her fists. Rosette waited for either a bullet through the head or being screamed at.

"Get out." Kate said bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Chrono said sadly.

"Get out now." Kate said through her teeth.

Rosette grabbed her and Chrono's bags and headed out the door.

"Don't even think of coming back, ever." Kate stated, slamming the door and locking it. She was inside Rosette's room.

Father Remington walked in behind Kate.

"Sister Kate, what possibly could Rosette have done?"

"She's pregnant Remington." Kate hissed.

"They are married Kate?" Father Remington implied.

"To a **Devil.**" Kate barked. "Now she's carrying it's spawn."

"That is harsh, it is Chrono were talking about?"

"I'll kill them Remington."

"Kate you don't mean?!"

"I'll kill them."

Father Remington walked out, he could no longer take sister Kate, or her outburst, especially about Rosette, Chrono and their un-born child.

When he is outside, Rosette and Chrono were slumped against the wall. Rosette is crying on Chrono's shoulder.

"I'm taking you two away." Father stated boldly. Rosette lifted her head. "To where Remington, to where?" Rosette exclaimed, collapsing on Chrono's shoulder again.

"Rosette please, I'm going to help you two."

Chrono looked up with sad eyes. "I'm taking you to Satella's, and I'm going with you, I won't let Kate get her hands on you, Chrono, or that child." Father Remington stated.

Rosette looked up, a smile across her lips.

"You will?!" Chrono exclaimed, pulling Rosette up from the ground, hugging her tightly. Rosette giggled in happiness.

"Get Azmaria, were leaving now." Father stated.

* * *

**Chapter 10 end Yay!**

**That was a really exciting chapter! I do feel bad that I made Kate and Joshua so mean..hopefully no one gets mad at me hehe. I worked hard on this chapter so hopefully everyone enjoyed it? I Took everyone's considerations about the past poll question. I have an idea, I have appearances and I have names too! I'm excited for the next chapter and will be working just as hard. Thanks so much for reading as always, keep with me**

**11 is on it's way!**

**Also I love that in the series extras in the DVDS they call Azmaria "Az." I think that's cute! I'll be using that a lot.**


	11. Back home, The Harvenhite Manor

A/N: Chapter 11 is here Yay! Wow, I think this is the longest I've gone without updating. I've been super busy lately. Finally I have some down time to put up chapter 11!

It's a very light hearted chapter, I know 10 was pretty emotional and exciting, so I'm thinking this chapter will slow things down a little! Hope you enjoy, as always please read and review. Thanks so much for reading! Also, on a note. To let everyone know, I fell the other day and school and hurt my wrist. It might be a while for 12 to come out because it hurts to write T.T.

One last thing. I used some German words, to make Satella more, Satellaish (laughs)

Enjoy!!

* * *

Once the four (Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria and Remington) were packed and ready , they respected Kate's last order and left without hesitation. Rosette was nervous as they began to leave, she watched the order slowly slip away in the distance through the window. Memories of her years there as well slipped away. She sighed heavily, as her heart felt heavy. A thick tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered Kate, her friends and the times she spent with Chrono. Chrono spotted her tears, slowly lifting his hand to wipe it away. Rosette jumped, blushing, then smiled at his sweet gesture.

Chrono smiled even though his worries as well clouded his heart.

The ride was not long, once they arrived everyone was excited. Rosette flung out of the car, racing up the stairs nearly tackling the jewel witch who was at the top of the stairs. Rosette avoided Satella and raced into the house. "I'M HOME!" she screamed, running through the large mansion, her voice echoing through the walls.

Chrono approached Satella, bowing and repeating apologies over and over, a sweat drop forming.

"I can't wait for dinner!" Rosette sang, as she ran to her room. Chrono was near passing out, from the stress Rosette was causing already, even though they had just arrived.

After an hour, of un-packing, just as Chrono was putting clothes away he heard some rustling behind him. Chrono looked behind him to find Rosette collapsed on the bed. She was curled up like a child. Her blonde hair was spread across the pillow like a sea of blonde. Chrono melted at how cute she really did look. She was silently sleeping, her cheeks puffy and blushed. Chrono covered her up with a small wool blanket and headed downstairs.

Azmaria was in the kitchen, ahead of her, set out were tons of ingredients for dinner. A overwhelmed look across her little face. Chrono peeped into the kitchen, his eyes curious. "Azmaria?" he questioned. "Ah Chrono!" Azmaria yelled, jumping. As she jumped all of the ingredients and plates fell around her.

"Oh Azzy!" Chrono yelled, rushing to her. Azmaria was on the floor, covered in food. "Az, what are you trying to do?!" Chrono barked, a little panicked. Azmaria blushed, flashing Chrono an innocent smile. "I want to make dinner for everyone tonight!" Chrono smiled. "That's sweet Az, did you want some help?" Azmaria's eyes widened. "Oh please don't trouble yourself! Care for Rosette!" Chrono laughed, "Rosette is-" he started, yet he was cut off by a loud snore, echoing from the upstairs bedroom.

Azmaria laughed, "I understand." "Ready Azzy?" Chrono asked smiling.

Azmaria's face switched from happy to determined. "Let's go!!" she barked, throwing her arms in the air. Yet as she did this, many dishes again fell to the ground, smashing around her.

"Azmaria!" Chrono shrieked.

Azmaria,(now on the floor surrounded by broken dishes) laughed and blushed.

Once dinner was prepared, Azmaria called everyone down stairs. On Satella's wide dinning table were many plates of different foods. Even a plate of chocolate chip cookies sat in the middle (made by Chrono) Rosette was the first one to the table, rushing to add every article of food to her overflowing plate. Chrono and Azmaria waited until everyone was seated to eat. They were extremely pleased with the finished product of their perfect dinner. Once everyone was sitting the conversations started.

"So Rosette, Chrono." Satella started, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Chrono questioned, meeting Satella's eyes.

"You two are having a child?"

Rosette and Chrono stopped. Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand under the table giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, we are." Chrono stated boldly.

"I guess a congratulations are in order." Satella said.

Chrono eased. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Rosette said, with a mouthful of food.

"Will it be a devil?" Satella said boldly.

Azmaria became nervous.

"We don't know that yet, it's too early to tell." Chrono stated.

"If it is a devil?" Satella questioned.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, now can you pass the bread?" Rosette said bluntly, holding her plate out. Satella sighed, giving her a loaf.

"Well, Rosette, Chrono." Satella started.

Both became weary again.

"I think, you two will make fine parents. I'm behind you, all the way." Satella said, sighing.

Rosette and Chrono jumped up happily. A smile wide across both faces. "Really Satella?!" Both chimed. Satella looked down, up then smiled. "Yes."

"Even if it's a devil Satella?" Azmaria peeped up. Everyone's shocked eyes met with Azmaria. Azmaria felt the eyes and blushed.

Satella looked desperate, her face twisted painfully. Rosette became nervous. Satella breathed deep. "If it's a devil-" Satella started.

"We'll take it's horns." Chrono stated.

"What?" Rosette asked, jumping up.

"Rosette, if it's a devil, we'll have to, remove the horns. You know that, as well as I do." he started.

Rosette slammed her fist to the table. "When did you just decide this?!" she yelled.

"Rosette, please-" Chrono started.

"Rosette with it horns it will be completely unpredictable, it could kill you!" Satella started.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it should be MY decision?! It's my body and MY baby!" Rosette yelled, rushing for the stairs.

Chrono got up, trying to go after her.

"It's mine too! It's my child as much as it is yours Rosette!"

"Shut up Chrono!" Rosette barked, halfway up the stairs.

Chrono stopped, looking down. Azmaria rushed to his side. "Chrono?"

"I'm sorry." Chrono stated, shaking Azmaria off, slowly going up the stairs.

Chrono and Rosette went to sleep early that night, Rosette made sure to sleep as far away as she could from Chrono's grasp. Chrono laid awake most of the night in sadness. He couldn't remember a time where he and Rosette fought as badly as they had tonight.

Just as both had fallen asleep, outside the foggy window was a little face, pointy ears and blood red eyes glowing eerily, watching the two sickly……

The next morning, Azmaria got up early, walking outside with a cup of piping tea. She sighed heavily, the eventful dinner of last night flashed through her mind. She sighed, her heart ached, she always blamed herself. The sun light up her face as a golden glow. Just as she let out a loud sigh she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped up, whipping around, almost spilling her tea everywhere.

"Ah Tochter it's me!" Satella said loudly, a shock across her face.

Azmaria placed a hand over he chest. "Oh hello miss Satella, good morning!"

Satella smiled warmly, as she took a seat next to Azmaria. "Azmaria, about last night-" Satella started, looking towards the horizon.

Azmaria looked down painfully. "I fell awful about it too."

Satella smiled, " I knew you'd say that."

Azmaria looked nervous. "I wish I could make it up to them.

"Azmaria, I understand but it was not your fault!" Satella said grabbing Azmaria's little hand.

Azmaria gave her hand a squeeze, blushing. "I wish their was a way I could make it up to them."

Satella laughed. "I think I know a way Azzy."

Azmaria and Satella entered Rosette and Chrono's room. It was dark, the little light that flooded in came from the large drapes. Rosette was on the right, and Chrono on the left. Rosette had most of the blankets and Chrono was curled up, with hardly a thread of sheets. Both were very far apart from each other. Azmaria sighed, approaching Rosette.

"Rosette?" Azmaria questioned poking her nose.

Rosette's nose twitched. "Five more minutes Chrono, the cookies are almost done." Rosette said sleepily.

Azmaria giggled. "Rosette it's Azmaria, wake up sleepy!" Azmaria said sweetly. Rosette's eyes slowly opened. Her crystal blue eyes tried to focus. "Azzy?" She whispered. Azmaria giggled. Rosette face went from confused to angry in seconds. Rosette shot Azmaria an icy glare. "What, do you want from me THIS early?" Rosette barked.

Azmaria panicked, "Um, we see I, um mea and Miss Satella are um.." Azmaria stuttered.

Satella jumped in, putting her arm of Azmaria's shoulder. "Were going to get you a surprise!" Satella said, a warm smile across her red lips Rosette became confused. "A, surprise?"

Azmaria nodded happily.

"So, do I have to get up for this surprise?" Rosette asked restlessly.

Azmaria giggled. "Not if you don't want to!"

Rosette laughed. "Okay goodnight!" she said rolling over.

Azmaria began to tear up a whimper nervously.

"Come Azmaria, were going now." Satella said annoyed, dragging Azmaria out of the room, as she mumbled under her breath.

Rosette laid awake until she was sure they were gone Once they were gone Rosette rolled onto her back; wide awake, sighing.. _"Azmaria must feel guilty for last night.."_ Rosette thought. She sighed, she too felt extremely bad for what happened last night. She was mean, especially to Chrono. She rolled over to see Chrono, his back to her, sleeping soundly. Rosette got up, she was being taken over with depression. As she watched Chrono sleep, she felt the pit of guilt and the rush of memories overcome her. She decided to take some paper that was always left on her and Chrono's end table and write something nice to Chrono, as a sort of forgiveness.

_Chrono, if today here on earth was my last again, I'd only be filled with happiness to have shared it with you. Chrono, I've never been happier to share a second chance with anyone but you. I'm hoping you give me a second chance, please forgive me for last night. I Know this child is yours as much as it is mine, and I'm happy to give a child to you. I wish you would wake up.. I hope you weren't too cold last night, from me and from the wind. I'm sorry._

_I'll be in the kitchen._

_I Love you, Rosette._

Rosette, pleased with the letter placed it next to Chrono on his pillow. His face was a sweet smile, a blush covered his cheeks. His crimson eyes were shut tight, as he breathed slowly and evenly. Rosette placed the blankets over his bare shoulders, then kissed his cheek lightly.

Minutes later, as Rosette was already downstairs, in the mist of sleep Chrono begins to be plagued with nightmares. Rosette being tortured, his child being a devil, the blood, gore and horror surrounded Chrono's dreams until he ended them with an abrupt wake up. Chrono's red eyes flung open and he launched up. His heart hammered in his chest, as he gripped the satin purple blankets tightly.

"Rosette?" He breathed helplessly, looking around the room. All he saw was the white piece of paper on the end table. He gasped, as fear rushed through his little devil body. He launched at the letter, his eyes flying through it. He was relived to see his loves message. His heart melted, she really was sweet.

"Oh Rosette." Chrono said softly, a large smile on his face. Yet suddenly, just as the words escaped his mouth, he thought he saw something, like a black shadow whip out of the room. Chrono gasped as the gripped the letter tightly. He launched out of bed and creped down the hallways and silently down the stairs, trying his hardest not to make a peep.

He reached the landing, looking around urgently, his heart swelled with worry. He Didn't hear his Rosette anywhere?! Chrono sighs loudly, moving closer to the kitchen. Just as he moves the black shadow from before whips into the kitchen ghostly.

Panic overtakes Chrono, fearing for his wife's safety he takes off after the entity "Rosette!" he screams, making his way to the kitchen. When he reaches thr doorway, he is shocked to what he sees.

"Rosette?" He questions.

Rosette is holding an exorcist gun, it was tight in her grip, her finger on the trigger, her eyes full of determination.

Chrono became a little nervous "_was she possessed?"_

"Where did it go Chrono?" Rosette barked.

Chrono jumped. "It came in here Rosette, are you alright?!"

Rosette nodded then looked around. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rosette spotted the letter in Chrono's hand, she smiled a bit, her heart feeling less troubled than before.

Suddenly as the two share a moment of silence, the cupboard opens, sending a dish to fall on the floor.

Rosette and Chrono screamed loudly, taking off down the hall. Once they reach the end of the hall, they meet with Steiner who, has his back turned, wheeling the tea set into the kitchen.

Rosette, who is too afraid to notice, trips over his feet. Rosette then looks up in fear, they in anger. "Hey!" she barked.

Chrono was at her side by now, trying to pick her up. "Sir Steiner are you alright?" Chrono asked, picking Rosette up.

Steiner turned around, his eyes glowed a blood red, a look of murder across his face. "He's possessed!!" Rosette and Chrono shrieked, running to Satella's room.

Just as Chrono and Rosette meet Satella's room, Rosette gripping the door handle, the front door swung open. Azmaria walked in first, bangs upon bags in her hands, a smile and a blush on her face. Satella was behind her a curious look across her face.

_S_teiner cracks his neck, the slowly turns his head towards the girls.

"welcome home ladies." he hissed in a demonic voice

"A devil!" Satella shrieked, throwing her bags down, summoning her warrior. Azmaria shrieked, running out of the way.

Suddenly, just as the blue light surrounded the house, Steiner fell to the ground, the devil coming out of his body. Everyone was shocked when they saw the little trouble maker.

He was a little devil, not more than a few feet high. He had little fangs, tiny horns at the top of his head and a little bit of red hair. His crimson eyes were large with fear and curiosity. Rosette knelt down to his height, giving his head a little poke. "This is our devil?!" Rosette said astonished. Chrono began laughing, as he knelt down next to Rosette. "Hi there little guy." he said happily, giving the mini-devil a pat on the head.

The mini-devil blushed.

"It's kinda cute, for a devil." Azmaria stated, giggling.

"A devil is a devil." Satella stated angrily, staring her summoning.

"She does have a point, it is cute." Rosette admitted

"A DEVIL IS A DEVIL DUMMKOPF!" Satella barked, jabbing a finger towards the little devil

"I understand it's a devil but it's cute! Can we keep it miss Satella, please?!" Azmaria begged.

"Please?" Rosette begged.

"It's not too good of an idea. Do we really need another devil?" Chrono started.

"Chrono shush!" Rosette barked.

"IT DIES NOW!" Satella barked, motioning for her summon to kill

"NOOO!" Rosette and Azmaria yelled, Az starting to tear up.

Once the blue light faded again, Azmaria was in Rosette's arms crying.

"I can't believe you killed it jewel witch." Rosette said sadly.

Chrono tapped her shoulder soundly. "Um, Rosette look." Chrono said cutely.

Rosette and Azmaria lifted their heads and sang out in happiness.

Satella had used her spiritual power to create a cage like barrier for the little devil.

Chrono nodded in approval. "It's a lower class newly bore demon. It was curious and didn't know any better. It probably was attracted to my energy." Chrono stated proudly.

Rosette and Azmaria weren't listening, they were fauning over the new pet.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 11 end! I hope you enjoyed it? I know it wasn't very full of action, but I tried to make it cute and funny! As always please read and review. 12 will be coming very soon, so keep with me! Thank you again for reading!  
**


	12. Blood rain & Tears Death at the doorstep

_A/N: Here we are chapter 12! I've been crazy busy lately, but I finally had some time to sit down and actually put down all the ideas for chapter 12! My wrist is fully healed (Thank you) and I'm feeling up to writing again! I took a little break from Chrono Crusade and put a little Twilight 1 shot out. If you're a fan, go check it out._

_Well, as you know I tried to keep 11 as light hearted as I could, because 12 is a bit epic. _

_Hope you enjoy, thank you again to everyone that has stayed with me! _

_-This is about two months after the events of chapter 11.- (Rosette is about three months along now)_

_The moonlight shown through the curtains of Rosette and Chrono's dark bedroom. The door to the outside balcony was open, letting a cool breeze float through the bedroom. Outside, sitting quietly with a piping cup of tea was Chrono. He was staring out into the midnight sky._

_Rosette was tossing in the satin purple bed sheets. Her face was irritated as she tried her hardest to sleep. She was hot, itchy, sick and annoyed and all these problems were simply working against her as she tried her hardest to get some sleep. Finally she gave up, tossing the covers off, marching outside to complain to Chrono._

_Chrono sensed her coming, he gave her a light smile. "Hey."_

_The anger melted away when Chrono's smile met her eyes. "Hi." She said happily._

_Chrono blushed. "How are you feeling love?" He questioned, brining the cup of tea to his lips._

_Rosette took a seat next to him, placing her hands on her little bump. "I'm Jake." she replied. Chrono smiled, moving his chair closer to hers, then reaching behind him. Rosette eyed what he was trying to get._

_He came back with another cup of tea in a pink mug. "I save you a cup." he sang. Rosette laughed,__ he knows me too well._

"Did I wake you?" Rosette chimed, as she blew on her tea lightly.

Chrono shook his head, his eyes not leaving the sky. Rosette smiled. "We'll thanks." She said happily, holding her cup up. Chrono blushed, smiling. Now his crimson eyes met with hers. "Don't mention it!" he chimed.

Rosette took a quick sip, then placed it down so she could lay against Chrono's shoulder. Chrono blushed, putting his cup down so he could hold her closer. He pulled her onto his chest. Rosette breathed slowly, relaxing against her husbands warm chest, wrapping her arms around him as well. Both sat in silence for a moment, taking in the view and the stars. Chrono began to try and count all the stars in his head.

"Hey Chrono?" Rosette said sweetly, breaking the silence.

Chrono looked down at her curiously, "Yeah?"

Rosette's face twisted into a pained expression, she stalled for a little but to pull the words out of her mouth. "Chrono, what will happen, if they find us?" With each word, her face fell more dark.

Chrono's pulse quickened. "What are you talking about Rosette?!" He said loudly. Rosette raised her head to meet Chrono's eyes. "What if they find us? The demons or Kate?!" Chrono grabbed her hand tightly. "Applesauce Rosette, that won't happen!" Chrono said coolly. "Chrono-" Rosette started, as tears began to form. Chrono's face looked companionate. "I'm, scared!" she exclaimed, burring her face into Chrono's chest. Chrono soothed her as her sobs broke the night. "Chrono!" Rosette exclaimed through a fit of sobs.

"What love?" Chrono replied.

"Chrono, please don't leave! I don't want them to take you away!" Rosette yelled, crying harder.

Chrono hugged her tighter. Quietly her soothed her, whispering her name.

Rosette only met his voice with think sobs.

"Rosette-" Chrono started. Rosette raised her head to meet his eyes again, her eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

"Rosette, this isn't like you." Chrono stated , still looking into her crystal sapphire eyes sweetly. Rosette nodded sadly, trying to wipe her tears away.

Chrono helped her by lifting his warm hand to her blushing cheeks, wiping every tear away. "Rosette, no one would be able to take me away from you, I'd never go, and I know you'd never let me either." He said laughing. Rosette smiled, resting her head back on his chest.

Chrono looked down at her, now she finally slept. _That must have been what was keeping her up?_ Chrono thought as he scooped up Rosette in his arms.

"Bedtime." he whispered, carrying her into the bedroom.

"_Chrono!" A voice boomed. "Joshua?" Chrono questioned, fear filling his tiny voice._

_Chrono was in another nightmare, lost in darkness. _

"_SINNER!" a voice hissed, Chrono believed it to be Aion's._

"_Sinner Chrono, always keeping miss Magdalene to yourself?"_

"_She's mine leave me alone!" Chrono hissed._

"_Chrono she is OURS!" Kate's voice screamed. "Curse your dammed seed inside her!"_

"_Please stop!" They all came closer to Chrono, devils of all kinds. Kate was there, Aion as well. All coming closer, with sharp daggers healed tightly in their hands…._

The next morning, bright and early, a loud door bell sounded. Steiner jumped up, he was a little shocked at the boldness of the visitor. "What an odd hour for a visit?" He said to himself a little irritated. Chrono, who was in somewhat of a trance didn't rise from the breakfast table. His nightmare of last night was still swirling in his head. Azmaria was beginning to be nervous for Chrono.

Steiner walked past the kitchen an into the main hall. He turned the knob and extended the door for the guest.

Standing outside with a rain coat brief case and large spectacles was none other than the Elder!

Steiner's eyebrows shot up. "May I help you sir?" He asked dumbfounded. Chrono, who snapped out of his little spell, wandered into the hall to see who was paying a visit.

Happiness, and a little worry ran through Chrono at the same time, as his eyes met the Elder. "Elder!" Chrono exclaimed, running towards him.

"Chrono my boy! How are things?" The elder said, accepting a hug from Chrono. Chrono flashed him a smile. "I'm Jake." The Elder stepped in, closing the door firmly behind him. "I heard what happened to you and Rosette-" The Elder started.

Chrono blushed. "News travels fast."

"Thanks to the printing press my boy!" The Elder shouted.

"It's in the newspaper?!" Chrono barked, frightened.

The Elder laughed. "No, no my boy. Just pulling your leg! Actually, Kate told me." He stated.

"Oh." Chrono said.

"I for one think what the two of you are doing is great! I believe a congratulations are in order!" The Elder announced, jabbing his hand out for Chrono to shake it. A wave of relief rushed over Chrono. He took the Elder's hand firmly, shaking it boldly with a smile across his face.

"May I take your coat sir?" Steiner asked.

"Thank you my boy!" he said, throwing his coat and hat at Steiner.

"So, are you here on order of Kate?" Chrono asked.

"No, I left ." The Elder admitted proudly.

"You left?!" Chrono exclaimed.

"Sir your coat um-?" Steiner started.

The two continued on like Steiner had not said a word.

"Does Kate know?!" Chrono asked, wide eyed.

"Nope, I kind of just left!" The Elder announced.

Steiner, after a few minutes of being ignored, tapped the talkative elder on his shoulder. "Sir, this was in your pocket."

In Steiner's hand, he held (by the talons) a dead, large black bird. It's beady eyes were wide open a well as it's black beak.

Chrono stepped back slowly. "What is this?!" He asked flabbergasted.

The Elder shoved his glasses back up to his eyes with his finger, studying the bird.

"I was being followed?" He asked.

"It's -" Chrono started.

"Crow sir." Steiner finished his sentence.

"No, it's a raven." A female voice boomed. Everyone's attention switched to Azmaria, who had a stern look across her face. Her eyes looking dead into their's

"Chrono, do you know what this might mean?" The Elder asked hesitantly.

"It means our past is catching up to us." Chrono admitted darkly.

Azmaria walked into the group, getting closer to Chrono. "What do we do?" Azmaria asked fearfully. Chrono sighed, bowing his head. "Their on to us." he sad silently. "What will we do?" Azmaria repeated. Chrono began to pace. "I don't know, wait! Rosette, we have to get Rosette!"

He shouted, starting for the stairs. Father Remington entered the room. "Chrono, please calm down. I heard everything that has happened so far. We can come to a decision about this without getting panicked."

Father said softly. Chrono stopped, a look of fear across his face. "Father, do you not see the raven?!" He barked, jabbing his finger to the bird carcass. "I see it Chrono, but we must think it through first." Father started. Chrono collapsed onto the floor, defeated.

Azmaria was beside him, tugging his sleeve. He looked at her desperately.

"Chrono father has a point, The Elder has his demon tracker too, were safe for now, no need to panic. Also I don't think you want to wake Rosette right now. You'd scare her, but also you know how she gets when you wake her?" Azmaria started.

Chrono sighed, looking at the floor. "She's like the wicked witch."

"Like a bear out of hibernation." Remington chimed in.

"Like a devil being covered in holy water." Elder added.

"Like Miss Satella..everyday." Steiner admitted. All laughed untill they eyed Rosette, steaming like a tea kettle at the top of the stairs. Chrono slowly turned around as he quaked with fright.

"A witch eh? A BEAR? A DEVIL? AN OLD WOMAN??" Rosette screamed, throwing her fists into the air.

Chrono wanted to sink into the floor boards. "Ahahhahahahahhahah Rosette! We were kidding love! Kidding!" he exclaimed, red in the face.

Satella was behind Rosette, just as angry. "I'm an old woman now?" She barked.

Rosette marched up to Chrono, standing firmly before him. "What's going on Chrono?! Why is the Elder here?!" Rosette demanded.

"Hello my dear!" The Elder sang, from below. He was grabbing her bottom, squeezing.

"PERVERT!" Rosette shrieked, throwing her fists at him.

The Elder danced away from her furious jabs. "No worries my dear! I'll keep us safe!" The Elder sang.

"Yeah? Maybe you'll fondle the female devils to death you old pervert!" Rosette barked, readying her good arm.

"Oh don't be hormonal." The Elder teased,

"I AM NOT BEING HORMONAL!" Rosette screeched, throwing a spoon at the Elders balding head.

Chrono restrained Rosette just long enough until her gaze reached the bird.

"What's up with the bird?" Rosette asked.

"Well Rosette-" Chrono started.

"It means my barrier worked Dummkopf." Satella stated proudly, as she threw her hands on her hips.

"Barrier?" Father Remington echoed curiously.

Satella smiled. "I surrounded MY home with my own barrier because, you see I just can't trust an old man and his little play toys. No offense Elder."

The Elder fronded, sending her a glare.

Rosette huffed, "Now I feel less safe." She said boldly, starting up the stairs. "BUT IT'S A BARRIER?!" Satella barked, holding he hands out angrily.

"Whatever it's back to bed for me!" Rosette sang, heading up the stairs slowly.

Chrono smiled, "Thanks everyone." he replied, waving and heading up the stairs after his bold wife.

-Later that Night-

Rosette was again being plagued by nightmares of vicious demons tearing her apart. Joshua's voice haunted her as well. Just as the last dream sent her into a frantic wake up, she decided t give up and go downstairs for something to eat. The night was gloomy. It was still raining. The downpour had not stopped. She head it echo through the whole house, drumming against the windows and the roof with no sign of stopping. Rosette sighed, as she lifted herself from bed, dragging herself downstairs. When she maneuvered her way downstairs, being very careful not to trip she huffed a sigh of relief. Yet just as she let out that breath, fear took her next. She gasped, when she saw a flicker of black in the doorway.

Rosette stood in fear. The doorway was opened and in the door way was a tall demon. He was skinny, his razor sharp pointy teeth glistened in the moonlight. Rosette fumbled as her knees quaked. She fell to the ground with a quiet thud. Her nightgown was getting caught up in her legs. She shook with fear as she eyes widened. She was compete immobile, frozen with fear. Her heart hammered in her chest as she gasped for he stolen breath.

In the doorway was a long coat, almost metal looking demon. Rosette thought she would never see his face again.

It was Viscount Leraijie."

"Mary of Magdalene, what a pleasure to meet you again." Leraijie said slyly.

Rosette gasped, trying to crawl her way back up the stairs, desperately clawing the hard wood.

"Oh no, no my little flower, your not escaping again. Leraijie said wickedly.

Leraijie then grabbed Rosette by the feet, hosting her up into his arms, walking out the door.

Rosette protested, as she kicked and screamed. It was all she could do, in hopes someone would hear her.

Leraijie carried her outside, cursing at her every time she kicked a soft stop.

"Where the hell are you taking me?! Rosette yelled, pounding her fists into his back.

"Such harsh words, harsher action."

"Put me down!" Rosette shrieked.

"That I cannot do."

"What the HELL do you want with me AGAIN?!" Rosette shrieked, driving her foot into his shin.

Leraijie became annoyed, he whipped her around so their eyes met.

"You disgusting girl, please silence yourself!" he barked.

"No!" Rosette yelled, thrashing about.

Leraijie then slammed her down to the ground, pinning her arms down with his hands, gripping her wrists. He sat on her legs, almost breaking them.

"Off me!" Rosette demanded thrashing her head about.

"To answer your other question miss, Do you remember that you and sinner Chrono took my life, back a few years ago?" Leraijie started.

"No!" Rosette barked.

"Oh miss Mary, you must remember." he said soothingly, touching her face with his long nails.

Rosette jerked her head away, as she tried to bite his fingers.

"So, as payment for my life, I won't take yours or Chrono's." Leraijie started.

"Then why do you need me?!" Rosette yelled angrily.

"Now sister, don't panic, it's not your lives-" Leraijie started.

Rosette's eyes widened. "No!" she said shakily.

"I want the lives, INSIDE YOU!" he yelled, throwing his claw into the air. The rain poured on it, glistening the wet metal in the moonlight.

Rosette shrieked, now desperately squirming from the devil's grasp.

Just as she thought he was going to strike, to kill her and her child. Just as she thought it was all over, she heard him gasp.

"For payment of touching my wife and mistreating her, I think I will take your life!" A voice boomed, as something slammed a blade through Viscount Leraijie.

Blood dropped onto Rosette's white nightgown as she crawled away in horror.

It was Chrono who had impaled this devil. His light caramel face twisted into anger as blood splattered onto it. His fags full shown, glistening in the moonlight. His eyes the color of the blood that stained Rosette's nightgown and his face. His hand healed tightly to the sterling metal. Rosette was almost shocked at the sight of her usually calm, sweet lover. His sinner's side was really showing.

"Rosette, are you okay?!" He yelled loudly, trying to thrust the blade further as the Viscount fought back.

Rosette stood up, "Yes!"

"Okay-" Chrono started, nearly wrestling with the devil. Rosette stepped back further, she was starting to feel a burning in her throat, which usually led to abdomen pain. Rosette averted her eyes for a second and when she looked up again the tables had turned. Chrono was being held down by the Viscount, a sword pointed to his neck.

"I'll never let you take the holy mother!" Leraijie hissed, trying to drive the sword into Chrono's throat.

Chrono grunted, his teeth gritted as his muscles spared against the weight of the sword.

Rosette watched, her mind raced with something to do. Suddenly she felt something hard against her foot.

_My gun! I must've dropped it when__Leraijie dropped me!" _She thought happily.

She grabbed the shiny metal aiming it at the Viscount.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger she heard the impact of a sword into flesh.

Her eyes widened to see Leraijie rise over a very still Chrono, his sword dripping blood.

Rosette shrieked, pulling the trigger.

Leraijie's eyes met with Rosette's once last time, a smile across his face.

When Leraijie disappeared, and a talisman fell, Rosette knew she had been tricked. The real Viscount was 6 feet under serving his time in hell. That was no more than a doll.

Rosette ran to Chrono to see him surrounded in a pool of his blood. Tears streamed to her eyes as she took his little devil hand in hers.

"Chrono you promised!" she yelled.

Chrono's still face didn't budge. It looked like he was drained of color. He wasn't breathing.

"Chrono you promised you wouldn't' let them take you away from me!" She screamed, collapsing next to him in a fit of sobs.

The rain slowly pelted her body, her blonde hair was stringy and soaked as it surrounded her cold face. Her night gown, stained with blood was clung to her body, as it collected dirt. The tears streamed down her face, being hidden by the raindrops.

The only evidence of her tears was her violent sobs, echoing through the empty court yard.

Her hair was mixed with his blood and the dirt, making it a pale red color.

Suddenly, a hand was effortlessly placed on her back.

"Rosette, is that you?" The voice asked weakly.

Rosette's head shot up to see (a now sitting up Chrono) "Chrono?!" She shouted.

"Rosette, what happened? Are you alright?!" Chrono asked petrified.

"I thought you were dead you dumb ass!" Rosette yelled, falling into his arms.

"Don't jump to conclusions Rosette." Chrono stated. "I was only unconscious."

Rosette shot her head up. "The cut?!"

Chrono brushed his shoulder, the cut was almost gone, the only sign was a little slash mark in his clothes and the stain of his blood around it.

"How?" Rosette breathed.

From his back, pocket Chrono pulled out the jewel and the cross. It glowed a neon green.

"It heals?!" Rosette exclaimed.

"Guess one detail Satella left out?" Chrono suggested laughing.

Rosette hugged Chrono tighter.

"Plus Rosette, I mad you a promise." Chrono admitted.

Rosette smiled as tears continued to fall.

"I'd never let them take you from me. He reminded.

Just as Chrono and Rosette embraced, Azmaria ran outside shrieking something about devils.

"We know Azzy, we killed it." Rosette said.

"No!" Azmaria demanded, she was visibly hysterical. "It's Miss Satella."

Both Chrono and Rosette looked confused , but decided to follow the terrified Azmaria.

The house was eerily quiet. Rosette gripped her gun a little tighter. As they reached Satella's room, everyone was surrounded her bed. Father Remington was saying prayers.

Rosette pushed through to see Satella lying in her bed motionless. Rosette gasped as Chrono took her hand.

Satella was covered in blood, even her hair was caught in it. It spilt all around her abdomen. Her eyes were wide and glazed over with death. Her mouth hung open sickly. She was very pale, dead pale.

A large halberd was thrust through her abdomen. Rosette fainted, the sick smell of death and blood mixed the air. Azmaria fell to the ground sobbing.

"It was to distract us! All of that, to distract us!" Chrono yelled, slamming his fist onto Satella's nightstand.

In Satella's hand was a cold looking green stone, that once glowed happily.

Father Remington placed his hand on Chrono's shoulder, firmly yet, gentle Chrono looked back sadly, his eyes too filled with tears. _The second time Satella has lost her life._

"Chrono-" Remington started. Rosette woke up dizzily. Chrono gripped her tighter.

"Which one of you will be saving her soul?" he asked bodly.

Chrono looked at Rosette, then Azmaria.

"All of us are."

The rain still pelted on the windows, the house still rang with quiet. Yet the life was almost drained.

A sharp pain ran through Rosette's abdomen, stickling what felt like her heart. She let out a cry. A cry for everything that had happened. A cry for Satella.

She would be fine, it only just hurt. Yet it hurt worse than the pain that she felt for Satella..

**Chapter 12 end! Yay! Wow that was a depressing, full of action, comedy and even some romance! No wonder it took me so long?! I Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I really liked this chapter, even though it was long delayed for me to write (stupid wrist!)**

**I also had a horrible case of writers block! (ah!) This chapter helped to over come it!**

**Well, hope you liked it. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Please review! Thank you.**

**See you in chapter 13 (oh unlucky? I hope**** not!!)**


	13. Garden of Life

_A/N: Chapter 13! Yay! Wow, It's been really hard to update lately, school and life are just crazy. Also the "N" key on my keyboard is like, broken kind of, so that's fun._

_Yes here we are chapter thirteen! I must say thank you on the positive feedback of the last chapter. I'm happy you all liked it as much as I did. So hopefully, chapter thirteen is just as good!_

_Thanks again for reading, as always stick with me! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The room filled with a sick, eerie silence. Everyone's eyes were glued to the sick horrifying site, which was Satella's lifeless corpse. Chrono steps forward, releasing Rosette's hand slowly. Chrono approached the body slowly. As he came forward he glanced at her face. Her pallid completion sent shivers down his spine. Her emerald eyes no longer held sparkle, but the glossy film of death covered them. Chrono reached over, closing them so she looked more at peace. A small trickle of blood was hardened on the edge of her plump lips. Chrono took a deep breath and stuck his finger into the pool of blood that surrounded the jewel witch. Everyone was silent, all eyes were on Chrono.

Chrono raised his blood stained finger, studying it. "The blood is still warm." He said intently.

Azmaria gasped, a single tear fell from her crystal eyes.

"This was done, probably before he got to Rosette." Chrono said boldly.

Rosette shifted nervously as her mind thought out the scenario.

Chrono put his hand down and closed his eyes. He was silent for a moment, like he was in a deep thought.

Everyone fell silent.

"Rosette? Come here please." Chrono called, his voice ripped through the thick silence.

"Yes?" Rosette choked out, moving slowly to Chrono.

Once Rosette reached him, Chrono grabbed her hand and together they knelt before Satella's bedside.

Rosette found it hard to look at Satella, even with her eyes closed. She pictured Satella in life, and now to see this shell of a person was shocking. Rosette closed her eyes and began to pray with Chrono.

"Father, could you say a few words on her behalf?" Chrono said sweetly.

Remington stepped forward, putting a hand on Rosette's shoulder. His words were loud and powerful. He took time to speak of Satella, which choked up everyone. Once the prayer was finished everyone sat in silence once more.

"I think the ladies should leave now?" Remington said softly.

Rosette knew what they were going to do (remove the halberd and place a sheet over her) and pulled Azmaria quickly outside quickly, ignoring her protests.

Once Rosette and Azmaria were outside, Rosette slumped against the wall, her hand resting on her little bump.

"Azmaria?" Rosette asked sadly, breaking the silence they shared.

Azmaria looked up sadly, glancing at Rosette with pity. "Yes?"

Rosette's face screwed up as if she was trying to stop tears. "I'm sorry." she said blankly.

Azmaria's pulse quickened. "For what Rosette?!" She said panicked.

"Everything, for everything Azmaria." she responded, her eyes not leaving the floor.

Azmaria shuffled closer to Rosette, she needed to be near her friend in this time.

"Rosette, no." She started.

Rosette bowed her head, now the tears were streaming, her cheeks were blushed, as she gripped her fists tighter. Azmaria became nervous, placing a sympathetic hand on Rosette's quivering shoulder.

"Three times!" Rosette shouted, which made Azmaria jump.

"Three times I've failed you!" she barked, bursting into tears.

"Rosette you haven't failed anyone!" Azmaria said desperately.

"Yes I have, I've failed you, I've failed Satella, Chrono, Joshua everyone!"

Azmaria was now visibly upset. She echoed Rosette's sobs with her own as she wrapped her arms around her blonde best friend.

"You haven't failed any of them Rosette." Azmaria said through sobs.

"Everything I've put you through Azmaria, I'm sorry." Rosette blurted out.

"Rosette If it weren't for you, I'd be dead or the devil's puppet and you know that. I would never have it any other way beside being with you and Chrono." Azmaria stated.

Rosette smiled. "I'm sorry." she said, trying to stand up. Azmaria released her, watching her intently

. "Look at me!" Rosette exclaimed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Your more composed than I am, and your younger!" Rosette joked. Both the girls laughed.

"I guess the jewel witch's death hit me harder than I thought." Rosette said sadly. Azmaria nodded slowly.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and out slowly walked Chrono, his hands stained with the crimson blood. His matching eyes met Rosette's and became filled with fear.

"What is it Rosette? What's the matter? Are you feeling sick?" Chrono asked frantically.

"It's nothing." Rosette said quietly. Chrono sat Rosette down on the floor, taking his arm and wrapping It around her shoulder. She automatically fell against his chest. "Rosette, please tell me?" Chrono said, a urgency in his sweet voice.

"She's gone Chrono." Rosette choked out.

"We'll get her back love." Chrono said sweetly, as he held her closer.

"It's repeated history Chrono. I've failed her as well." Rosette said in between sobs.

Chrono hugged her tighter. "This is not your fault, it's no ones fault Rosette." Chrono said sweetly, as he stroked her hair.

"Our pasts Chrono-" Rosette started.

"Their catching up to us." Both her and Chrono muttered quietly.

After this, everyone met downstairs for a meeting on their situation.

In the dining room, everyone was sitting at the large long oak table. Rosette was next to Chrono. Rosette had cleaned up a bit, even though their were traces of her makeup still on her cheeks. Her eyes were still dim and her face was still somewhat pale. She held on tightly to Chrono's hand. Next to Chrono was the now grim looking Elder. Across from the lovers was the nervous little Azmaria. Next to her, Father Remington, looking bold and serious. Just as Steiner came over to place a bread basket on the table, Remington stood up. His blonde hair swished and flopped as he stood. His face was blank, his eyes serious.

"So, deciding on the situation of Miss Satella's soul, we must decide who will go. Also, we must make haste, incase another party decides to snatch up her soul." Father said boldly.

"Any volunteers?" Father asked, scanning his eyes around the table. Everyone was silent as the looked at each other.

"How would we go about brining her back?" The Elder asked quizzically.

"Much like brining a soul back from possession." Father stated.

"Like-?!" Azmaria started excitedly.

"Yes, like when Rosette brought you back from that mind reader." Remington said boldly.

"Yet, where would you end up if instead of someone's soul?" Azmaria asked intuitively.

"The garden of life." Both Chrono and Remington said grimly, their voice echoing each others words.

"I'm sorry father." Chrono said sadly, sitting back down.

"No, please Chrono continue. I'm sure you know a lot more than I do. I have only read about it.

"Thank you father." Chrono said, bowing to Remington.

"The garden of life." Chrono started. "Is where the astral lines meet. It's like a pool of water; like the ocean that recycles life. It's a beautiful, green, lush garden. Beautiful flowers of all colors surround you. The grass is as soft as clouds, the air is crisp, it is truly paradise. If your soul was pure at death, this is like the opening sequence to heaven, where all your pre-deceased loved ones greet you with open arms. It's also a place where devil's like to wander in and take curious or otherwise oblivious souls to eternal damnation."

I never was there, and I can't now being the one they cast down, but some of my other fellow devils had been there, including Aion."

Azmaria was mesmerized, she started at Chrono with wide eyes. "You cannot go there anymore?" She questioned. Chrono shook his head, as he sat back down. "No my soul is eternally dammed."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Azmaria said, wishing she could take back her words.

"It's Jake Az." he replied, flashing her a half smile.

"So?!" Rosette interrupted."Yes?" Chrono echoed her.

"Who's up for going?!" Rosette said excitedly. Everyone remained silent.

Rosette became frustrated, her face folded, a frown appeared bluntly.

"C'mon people, what's your problem?! This is for Satella!" Rosette barked, standing up.

Azmaria looked away bashfully.

"Rosette, calm down their only human." Chrono stated. Rosette whipped her head around, facing Chrono angrily. Fire was blazing in her crystal blue eyes. Chrono was afraid her eyes might melt!

"So am I!" she hissed, her face a scowl.

Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Yes, but Rosette you no longer fear death, because it is known to you." Chrono stated.

"Fine then! I'll go" Rosette said proudly, standing up.

"Rosette!" Chrono barked.

"Ow! On second thought." Rosette said sourly, as she clung to her abdomen, slowly sitting back down in her chair, moaning in pain.

"Rosette, if your not careful you'll endanger our un-born children!" Chrono said, placing his hand over hers.

"Children? Don't you mean Child?!" Rosette hissed.

"We'll talk about this later." Chrono said quickly.

"No, I want to know what's going on!" Rosette barked.

"Later Rosette, this needs to be taken care of first." Chrono stated.

"No! I thought we only had one muffin in the oven!" Rosette barked,

"Muffin?! Chrono asked very much confused. "Our children are now baked goods?!"

"I'LL GO!" Suddenly a voice boomed through the arguments. It was Azmaria. She was standing up, her fists to the table.

Everyone stopped, staring at the little Azmaria. Her face became flushed, she giggled and sat back down.

"Azmaria, are you sure you want to do this again?" Chrono asked sweetly.

Azmaria nodded. "I'll go because, Rosette, she is with child. Chrono, you would never reach there. Elder needs to look after the equipment and Father is the leader, so I'll go." Azmaria stated boldly, she left no room to argue any holes in her plan.

"Your sure?" Chrono asked again.

"Yes, also I have a good chance of coming back." Azmaria stated proudly.

"Because you're an apostle, right?" Rosette stated, a smug look on her face.

Azmaria smiled and nodded.

Chrono reached over and took Azmaria's little hand in his. His crimson eyes met with hers. He started at her sweetly for a few moments. "You will come back, no worries." He stated. Azmaria blushed. "Right, no worries, I'm Jake!" she replied, a sunny disposition about her.

"So it's decided then!" Rosette announced happily.

"yes, 6AM tomorrow, in Satella's room we shall meet and prepare. Remington announced, getting up.

"Sharp?" Rosette asked un-happily.

"Yes Rosette, sharp." Remington said annoyed.

"That's sooo early!" Rosette and The Elder winded, sadly.

"Rosette don't be winy." Chrono teased.

"I AM NOT BEING WINY!" Rosette barked, raising her fist.

Just as Rosette was about to land a final blow to Chrono's head Steiner tapped her on the shoulder.

Rosette whipped around, her fist still in the air. "Yes?"

"Lady Rosette, may I assort you to your room?" Steiner asked pleasantly.

Rosette happily smiled. "Why thank you!" She said happily, locking arms with Sir Steiner. As she was walking away she glared at Chrono. "Count your blessings." She hissed.

Chrono made a sound which sounded somewhat like "Meep!" He was scared.

The next morning, bright and early everyone was in Satella's room. The horror was real. This was no nightmare and the proof was that everyone was awake now. In the early blue morning light it made the setting even more scary. Satella was just a lifeless shell underneath her white covers. Her body still in blood, her human shell decomposing slowly. The scent was sick, it filled the air like hospital smell. Sit was the smell of a life passing, you could feel it, smell it and even taste it on the air. Satella was long gone, and it was time for Azmaria to rewind that time and take Satella back with her.

Father Remington looked grim. The bags under his eyes was obvious he had lost sleep over this.

"Is everyone ready?" he questioned, his voice boomed.

"Yes my boy." The Elder said boldly.

"Okay-wait, can you stop calling me your boy?! It's creepy!" Father barked at the Elder.

"Okay my boy." The Elder replied.

Remington sighed, then tried to push that moment out of his mind. "Azmaria, are you ready?" He questioned boldly.

"Yes." Azmaria said softly, a strong look across her little face.

Chrono placed his hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly.

"First sign of trouble and were coming in, okay?" Chrono said sweetly.

"Yes, thank you." Azmaria replied, trying to hide that she was extremely nervous.

"Good luck sis." Rosette said sweetly.

Azmaria blushed, winking at Rosette happily.

Azmaria then kneeled down before Satella's bed. The green cross glowed beneath them. Azmaria looked at all pf hr friends, then placed on the helmet. "Here I go." She said softly, taking a deep breath.

After a giant gust of wind, Azmaria fell, she was on her back, motionless. Her and Satella's body glowed a neon green.

Azmaria opened her eyes, to find herself lying in a field of green. She got up, gasping as her eyes met with all of the sights. It was just like Chrono had explained it! The lush soft grass, the flowers, of every color, swaying in the sweet, crisp breeze. Azmaria's eyes searched everywhere, yet not a soul was to be found. She got up, walking further into the tropical paradise.

Once she reached a certain point, she noticed a woman struggling to get up. She ran in closer, but hid behind a bush, just for safety measures.

"Let me go fool!" The voice barked.

"Satella?!" Azmaria whispered. She knew that voice from anywhere! She had found her!

Satella was struggling from two demonic, shadow like beasts. They were small, but they had enough strength to stop Satella, trying to pull her in the opposite direction. Azmaria looked a bit forward to see Aion standing on a small little hump. He was standing proudly, his silver locks were blowing in the crisp wind. He had his hands on his hips, as he watched his minions try to take Satella to him.

Azmaria's heart quickened. "Just in time!" she whispered to herself, even though she was petrified.

"Let me go! I want to live in peace stupid demon. If only I could find my jewel!" Satella yelled, flailing about in the grasp of the demon.

"Does she know she is dead?" Azmaria questioned to herself as she watched wide eyed.

"OFF!" Satella barked.

"Quite Jewel witch!" Aion barked. His voiced boomed angrily. He had lost all the fun in watching, and now wanted to intervene.

"You!" Satella shrieked, swinging her leg at his head. It missed, only leaving a trace of breeze which whipped through his hair. "Shut up! No on will help you now, jewel summoner. Now you will be my new angel!" Aion said happily, as he laughed.

"I Will NOT work with a DEVIL! Never had NEVER will!" Satella yelled, trying for another kick.

It met the same defeat. "You have no choice Miss Harvenhite." Aion glared at her. "Bring he here now!"

Azmaria knew this was the time to act. She cocked her gun, trying to hold it steady. Rosette had given her array of weapons to choose from.

Suddenly Azmaria felt a presence behind her,

"Apostle girl?"

Azmaria whipped around, pointing her gun to the source of the noise. The gun shook in her hands, as she eyes were wide as saucers.

Azmaria's eyes fell upon a much familiar face. It was the blonde boy she had danced with! His silky blonde locks, crystal blue eyes, tall, soft disposition. He stood firmly with a worried look on his perfect face.

"Your-?" Azmaria started.

"That is not important right now, what is, is the reason you are here?" The boy asked quizzically.

"For the jewel summoner's soul." Azmaria said boldly.

"No, she is Aion's now." the boy stated.

"No!" Azmaria barked, standing up angrily.

"Please Apostle girl!" the boy said urgently, grabbing her arm. Azmaria stopped mid step, his hand was blazing hot. Azmaria gave him a sad look then broke free, running to Satella, carrying her gun.

"Satella!!" Azmaria screamed, running to Satella.

"Azmaria? What are you doing here, this is my family's manor?!" Satella asked dumbfounded.

"Open your eyes Satella this is not your family's manor, your dead! This is the garden of life!" Azmaria screamed, almost crying now.

"Dead?" Satella questioned sadly.

"SILENCE!" Aion screamed, breaking the moment. Aion began to swell a large ball of energy in his palm. Azmaria watched in horror, as she tried to shoot sacreds at him. Desperately she unloaded rounds, to now avail. Aion shot the ball of energy directly at her.

Azmaria screamed, dropping the gun, she was frozen in fear.

The boy quickly then launched at her, tackling her to the ground.

When Azmaria awoke she was in the arms of the blonde boy. His crystal eyes were focused on hers. "Apostle girl?" He asked quietly.

"You-?" She started.

"Close your gentle eyes lamb of god." The boy started.

Azmaria complied, her fear and exhaustion was taking over. Her crystal eyes closed. She somehow trusted this boy.

Around her the now peaceful place was on fire. Satella was in a now mutated Aion's arms. Aion waited for Joshua's return. Satella was passed out in Aion's arms.

"Close your eyes and pray. Pray apostle girl, Sing apostle girl!" Joshua shouted.

Azmaria began to sing, tears falling from her eyes.

"Let the Lord's grace echo through your vocals! Sing through your heart follower of god!" Joshua screamed. By now Azmaria was screaming over singing.

The boy was slowly mutating….

"You damned traitor! You'll always have the heart of a devil, THE SOUL OF THE DAMNED!"

Aion screamed, raising a hand.

The boys eyes slip through, the blue piercing over the fire.

"May the hammer of death be cast onto the DEVIL!" she shouted, before everything was engulfed in white.

Back on earth, Rosette was sleeping against Chrono, silently, the Elder and Remington were watching the spiritual field.

Suddenly a fluxation flew through the chart.

":Should we intervene?" Chrono questioned.

Rosette picked her head up slowly, "What's going on?" she questioned.

Suddenly a white light engulfed the room

"CHRONO!" Rosette screamed.

When the light dispersed everyone looked around.

Azmaria sat up slowly, shaking her head. "Did we do it?" She questioned.

"Azmaria! What happened?! Rosette shirked.

"yes I'm fi-" Azmaria started.

Suddenly a green cross surrounds the room, and another flash of light. When everybody looks this time, another person is beside Azmaria. The blonde boy is beside her, holding her hand.

Rosette's heart almost stopped. "Is that really?" she began."

Satella gasped, her body shook.

"Joshua-?!" Rosette yelled.

The boy, Joshua, smiled and grabbed Azmaria'a hand giving it a squeeze..

* * *

**Chapter 13 end Yay! Wow, what an exciting chapter hm? Well, hope you enjoyed? Yay Joshua is back! Hah and he's nice this chapter!!**

**Well as always thank you, please R&R **

**Keep checking for 14, it will be here soon!!**


	14. Wicked obsession, A posioned heart

**A/N: Here, as promised is chapter 14! Sorry for the very long delay, school and my new job, really steal my writing time. I wish it was summer again!**

**I know in the last chapter (thank you for telling me this Lotus!) That Azmaria was the hero of that chapter! So I am congratulating Az! The hero of chapter 13 (Yay!) lol.**

**So here is, 14. Hope you like it!**

**15 is almost done, so keep with me! Thank you for reading.**

* * *

When everyone's eyes had adjusted, they found themselves looking around the room frantically. Everyone was so quiet, a pin being dropped would be heard a mile away. Rosette broke this sweet, absence of noise with a loud gasp.

Her crystal blue eyes widened with shock, as her pulse thudded. In front of her, stood, what she had been searching for, all this time.

"Joshua?!" Rosette chocked out, a single tear running down her hot cheeks.

"Rosette." The little blonde boy said sweetly, flashing Rosette an innocent smirk.

Rosette's face contorted into a desperate look. Her hands shook as she ran to his side. "Yes, Joshua. It's me! It's Rosette! Your big sister!" She exclaimed, scooping up the young boy in her arms.

Joshua rested his chin on her shoulder. "Mary of Magdalene." he whispered in her ear gently. Rosette faced him, sadness filled her face. "No Joshua, it's me Rosette?!" She said painfully, more tears streaming from her eyes.

"Rosette-" Chrono urged, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rosette now had both hands on Joshua's slim shoulders. He stood tall in front of her. "Rosette, please try to calm down?" Chrono suggested sweetly.

Rosette placed her head on Joshua's shoulder. "I Can't Chrono." She said boldly.

Chrono sighed, removing his hand.

"He's back Chrono, Finally, after all these years, he's in my arms again!" she said loudly, bursting into tears. Rosette rested her head upon her brothers shoulder once more, her head bowed as fits of sobs took over her quivering body. Chrono wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head, in an attempt to sooth her.

"it's all okay now sister." Joshua said sweetly. His voice filled with a child like innocence.

Beyond that, Azmaria was sitting before Satella. The jewel witch was stunned, as her eyes frantically searched the room. She was frozen into place at first, then began to move her fingers about in an attempt to feel the world once more. "Was I..?" she squeaked out, her eyes, bulging, staring at the ceiling.

Azmaria took Satella's quivering hand in her own.

"yes, Satella. You were dead. Yet, your back now."

Satella mouthed Azmaria but no words came out. Azmaria was a little spooked by Satella's expression, but relaxed herself with the thought that she knew it would pass.

Satella's face warmed. "Thank you, little one." She said sweetly, patting Azmaria on the head. Azmaria blushed, a wide smile covered her little face.

Father Remington entered, his metal boots clicking against the wooden panels. Everyone stopped and looked at the broad tall priest. The stern look, across his face melted the minute his eyes met with everyone's. His exterior changed, as he flashed a warm smile to everyone. His crystal eyes smiled with happiness. "Were all back, safe and sound then? I believe this calls for a prayer of celebration. Chrono, do you mind?" Remington's velvet voice boomed through the room.

Chrono looked up, smiling widely. "Not at all."

"Yes Father let us pray!" Joshua yelled, bouncing from his current standpoint.

"Ah Joshua, it is so nice to see you once more." Remington said, smiling upon the little blonde boy.

Joshua smiled warmly, nodding.

Remington folded his hands and began.

"_Our dear and holy Lord, we thank you for the gifts you have returned to us-"_

Suddenly, as quickly as the words escaped father's lips, a shudder was sent through the house.

Remington opened his eyes, his face going pale. Remington looked around, his eyes met with each of his companions panicked looks.

"What was-?" he started. Just as he muttered the phrase, the window, behind him, at the foot of Satella's bed smashed open. Remington and the others ducked. Azmaria let out an ear piercing scream. Satella leaped out of her bed, taking Azmaria's hand and running for the exit. Remington and the Elder followed. In the room now, were Rosette, Joshua and Chrono.

Rosette was hugging Joshua close to her, as her eyes frantically searched the room. Chrono was in front of her, his eyes burning with anger.

"Chrono what is this?!" Rosette barked.

"it's a seize, they have the place surrounded, and their trying to rip it apart." Chrono said quickly.

"What?! Who are?!" Rosette barked frantically.

"Sister, we must hurry to safety, Your risking the lives of your un-born!" Joshua said frantically, placing a hand on Rosette's perturbing abdomen.

Rosette knew she was getting bigger, but it was hard to notice, without being told she was pregnant.

"Joshua? How did you-?" she started. Joshua only met her with a fearful look.

Suddenly, the wall behind her smashed. Rosette ran, taking her little brother in her arms quickly. She darted to the other side of the room, returning her focus to the now destroyed wall. "Rosette, are you alright?!" Chrono barked, rushing to her side. Rosette was slumped over, clutching her abdomen.

Chrono's eyes widened. "Rosette? Is it the children?" He asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, it's just the usual pains. I'm Jake." She replied painfully. "Sister-" Joshua urged. When Rosette picked her head up, and Chrono turned around their eyes met with something they'd rather not see.

Before them, standing in what, used t be the door way was a tall, slender woman, with short black hair and glistening fangs. Her blue black eyes were met with Rosette's as she slyly smiled. Her body was smooth and perfect. The long red dress eventuated every curve, making her sexy and elegant.

"What is she?" Rosette choked out. The woman gave a sly smile.

"She's a succubus, and unfortunately a familiar face." Chrono stated painfully.

Rosette grabbed Chrono's arm, giving it a squeeze. "You know her?" She hissed.

The chaos continued around the house, loud screeches from the other demons echoed the halls, crashing and banging only accompanied that.

"Sinner Chrono!" The woman announced.

"Azuri." Chrono hissed.

"Chrono, my love!" The woman exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Love?" Rosette barked, glaring at Chrono.

Azuri stepped, forward, slinking slowly across the floorboard, if she was trying to watch each step. Her eyes not leaving Chrono's. Her slick high healed red pumps clicking elegantly against the floor boards.

"Chrono, I searched all of the underworld for you. I longed to be held by your sinner arms once more! Oh Chrono! You could only imagine my feelings, when I found you again! Do you enjoy, my welcoming back committee?" Azuri began, her voice dripping with a snotty, yet sophisticated manner.

"I never!" Chrono said through clenched teeth, his fits beginning to tighten.

Azuri laughed, then began again. "Yet Sinner, when I found you. Oh! It was such a dreaded day!"

"His wedding day, right?" Rosette barked out. She was tired of hearing this prissy talk another word.

Azuri craned her head towards Rosette.

"Why! The little tramp is correct! Yes Sinner, on your wedding day. So, I thought, to clean this up I'd send a little, friend to mess it up a little." Azuri said sickly.

"You damned wench!" Chrono exclaimed, his anger rising visibly.

Azuri placed a hand over her chest, acting very offended. "Why, an acid tongue you have! Yet you Mary of Magdalene, You! Had it coming to you!" She barked.

"I'll give you what's coming to you, you little tramp!" Rosette said angrily, rolling up her sleeves.

Azuri became angry.

"You man stealing whore! You always have been, always will be. A century proves the leopard never changes it's spots!" Azuri barked, her hand arrogantly on her hip.

"LIAR!" Rosette shouted, launching at Azuri.

"WHORE!" Azuri yelled launching at Rosette, extending her green glowing claws. (Rosette was too angry to notice this) Both were flying at each other with increasingly fast speed. Both, hands extended, ready for a large scale, demonic cat fight.

"No!" Chrono screamed, he knew Rosette was in no condition for fighting, yet she was too damn stubborn to ever give up. Chrono then launched himself in the middle in an effort to stop the collision.

Suddenly, Chrono felt a cold sensation down his abdomen. His body shook as she glance down.

Through his abdomen was a claw. The claw had stopped glowing green, but it didn't help the fact that it was still through him. He watched as blood drained from the wound. He felt his heart begin to slow, as he face grew more pale.

"CHRONO!" Rosette screamed, rushing to him. Chrono fell to his knees, just as Rosette took his hand in hers.

"Chrono, please no!" Rosette said, begging to cry. Chrono placed his bleeding hand on her bump. He smiled, knowing his children she was carrying, even that she was at his side was comforting at this moment. "Rosette, I'll be okay-" he started, but was then cut off by blood spurting out his mouth, dripping down his chin.

Rosette was hysterical by this point, as she swelled with anger and sadness.

"Look what you've made me do wench!" Azuri barked, pulling her hand out of Chrono.

Chrono fell into Rosette's arms.

"Shut up!" Rosette barked, her fists shaking.

Azuri then grabbed the lifeless Chrono from Rosette's grasp, cradling him in her arms. "Now I've got you Sinner Chrono." She said slyly, taking his chin in her fingers.

"I've urged for the taste of you Chrono." She started, kissing his neck softly. Her tongue dancing on his neck, lapping up the blood.

Chrono winced, trying his hardest to break free.

Rosette drops to her knees, the pain of her abdomen and the pain of Chrono was too much. "Stop it!" she urged, crawling over to Chrono.

"Sweet, sweet sinner blood." Azuri hissed, kissing Chrono's chin. "Stop it you whore." Chrono whispered out, his face in agony.

"Oh hush Chrono, you know you like it." Azuri said, nearing closer to his lips.

"No." Chrono, now demanded, he was slipping. His eyes began to flicker as if he was fighting off sleep.

"Your lips say no, but your heart says yes. A heart that, once my poison reaches will no longer beat, and will be mine once again. Right Sinner?" Azuri said loudly, her voice shook through Rosette's entire body.

"Poison!?" Rosette exclaimed, her eyes wide with fright.

"never." Chrono demanded. As the words escaped he coughed up a large amount of blood. It spilled onto the floor in a crimson pool. He then slumped over, lifeless. Exuding his last breath.

"Ah, it's working now is it Chrono?" Azuri said, picking his head up with her hands, pushing her dead, cold lips into his. Her kiss lasted for a few moments, to Rosette they were the most painful seconds of her second lifetime.

Suddenly the cocking of a gun is sounded behind Azuri. Azuri stops kissing her stolen lover, dropping his lifeless corpse to the floor. His little body thudded on the ground, he not making a single peep.

Rosette was behind Azuri, holding her exorcist gun, loaded with a shining new gospel inside. Her face was pale, weak but determined. One of her eyes were closed as she was panting loudly. The gun was held steady, to the back of Azuri's head.

"You EVIL, Jealous, conniving, BITCH. You will NEVER have what was never yours." Rosette painfully spit out. Her pants breaking up the words. Yet still they delivered the message.

"Pull the trigger sister, it won't bring him back." Azuri said smugly.

Rosette pulled the trigger, blasting the succubus's head into bits. Her body fell to the right, as she died so did the chaos that she brought with her. The house rings eerily quiet.

Rosette gasped, falling to her knees, the gun sliding across the floor. Rosette then preceded to crawl to reach her fallen lover, holding his cold hand in hers.

Chrono is still unconscious, pale and dead looking.

"Chrono?" She asked fearfully.

Chrono was motionless.

Tears began to well in Rosette's eyes. "Chrono, please let what she said be nothing but..a lie?" Rosette started before slumping over next to him.

--

White light surrounded her as her eyes opened slowly. Her breath was steady, she was warm, surrounded by the comfortable feeling of recognition. She gasped, remembering the events that led up to this. It was Rosette, and as her crystal eyes readjusted so did her racing heart.

She looked around, trying to figure out where the hell she was, and who exactly had helped her. Also did anyone survive the attack?!

Rosette then glanced to her left, seeing a lifeless Chrono laying next to her.

She was dead?!

"Chrono?!" Rosette barked, taking his hands, shaking them. Chrono was motionless as a corpse. He was, but a shell of what he really used to be.

"He's been passed out for three days just like you." A tiny voice said. The voice echoed through Rosette's head until it clicked with a face. "Azzy?" Rosette said quickly.

"Hi Rosette." Azmaria said, approaching the bed with a warm smile.

"Three days Az?" Rosette asked fearfully.

"Yes." Azmaria replied.

Rosette's mind finally snapped, as she randomly burst into a fit of tears, collapsing on Chrono's lifeless chest.

"Rosette he'll be okay!" Azmaria urged, rushing to her side.

"No Azzy, she stole his heart! He'll never be the same!" Rosette exclaimed.

"he's okay!" Azmaria urged. "he still has a pulse!"

"yet it no longer beats for me." Rosette said sadly, burring her face.

"Stop taking in riddles!" Azmaria barked, grabbing Rosette's arm.

Rosette collapsed again.

"Chrono! Please don't tell me this was all a lie?! The years we spent together! Our wedding? Our deaths? That night? These children! Please tell me it wasn't all a lie Chrono?!"

Rosette, now hysterical cried out, this one time, not afraid to show that she too was breakable.

"Rosette-?" Azmaria urged, letting go of Rosette, and exiting the room.

Just as Azmaria stepped out, arms wrapped around the hysterical exorcist, pulling her closer.

Rosette forgot to breath for that second.

Once the arms pulled her closer, it was obvious that it was Chrono. His soft now full of life lips were against hers, softly kissing away every worry she ever had. Once released, Rosette looked down at Chrono, just to check that she really hadn't gone insane. When she noticed the pair of crimson staring back at her, relief washed over her.

"I Love you Rosette." Chrono whispered, his eyes not leaving hers.

It was a small phrase, but it was just the words Rosette needed to hear. She blushed, whipping her eyes.

"I Love you too Chrono." she responded, laying her head against his, now warm chest.

"She was an ex-lover." Chrono stated. Breaking the moment silence the two shared.

Rosette picked he head up angrily. "Yet you never bothered to tell me?!"

"We'll because she was more a forced lover, she seduced me, because that's what her kind does. Then she left me." I felt nothing for her then, because I was under a spell, and is still repulsed by her site, to her thought this very day." Chrono stated, making a face like he was going to get sick.

"I'm sorry Rosette." he then sad sadly.

"It's not your fault Chrono." Rosette stated, taking his hand.

"yet one thing?" Rosette started. "How did she know me?"

"You're the one that saved me, so she remembered the woman that took me away from her." Chrono answered.

"I did?!" Rosette exclaimed.

"Mary of Magdalene did." Chrono responded, half smiling.

"Oh." Rosette said quietly.

Chrono hugged her back down to his chest. She smiled. "Rosette, I Love you. Not her, not Mary, but you." he then said sweetly.

Rosette blushed, then turned her head towards him.

"I thought I'd lost you Chrono." Rosette stated, trying to push the thought of that out.

"Give me more credit than that Rosette! I don't die that easily!" he joked, then kissed her softly.

--

THREE MONTHS LATER: EPILOGUE

Azmaria was in the kitchen, mixing a cooking batter of cookies with Joshua.

She was lost in thought, as she started ahead, mixing the dough.

"It's been about three months since we brought Satella back, and my new friend Joshua joined the family. That fateful night where we were attacked, we all seek shelter and Satella and Joshua fought off most of the demons. Even Father Remington helped! When we found Rosette and Chrono, they were in an awful condition. If it wasn't for Joshua, they'd probably be angels again!

In these last few months, we've been here, in Satella's mansion. The elder and Father have taken up permeate residence, to protect us. The rest of us are relaxing and enjoying life as it's thrown at us. Were all excited, and looking forward to when out newest family members to join us! Only three more months now! As Rosette has grown more pregnant, Chrono has grown more busy and we all have grown more excited! (She's pretty lazy even so) Rosette and Chrono have moved downstairs, and I've taken their upstairs bedroom. (less stairs for Rosette to climb)

Nothing much has been going on since that one night. I'm relived of this! I'd like to keep it this way, no more demons!

--

A Knock at the door ended Azmaria's thought. She jumped back to life, her eyes trying to regain focus.

Joshua giggled, smiling at her,

Azmaria smiled. "Joshua' can you stir this while I get the door?" Azmaria asked sweetly, handing the mix to the blonde haired apostle. Joshua nodded happily, shoving the spoon into the gooey mix.

Azmaria skips to the door, pulling the wide oak entrance open. In the doorway in none other than sister Kate. Her face was stern and unhappy. She seemed to teem with irritation.

"Sis..ter..kate?!" Azmaria choked out. Her face was red as a tomato, her hands quaked nervously.

"Azmaria!" Kate's voice bared, it was scratchy, like she hand gained more years in these last months.

Kate also had a exorcist gun pointed squarely at Azmaria's forehead.

Azmaria let out a petrified squeak.

"Don't make a peep,or I'll shoot!" Kate demanded. Fire surrounded he voice.

Azmaria nodded, petrified.

"Tell me where Rosette is, now!" Kate demanded.

Azmaria inhaled deeply……

* * *

**Chapter 14 end!!**

**Wow, I hope that wasn't too short? I tried to make it as action filled as I could?**

**Also, I just noticed, For Chrono being my favorite character, I do torture him a lot don't I?!**

**I'm sorry Chrono!! hugs**

**So I hope you enjoyed that chapter?! I really enjoyed it too.**

**Thanks so very much for reading. Please do leave me some feedback?!**

**Thanks again! 15 will be here soon, so stick with me!**

**( "Azuri" is a OC, she never showed up in the anime F.Y.I)**

**Also, just because I put Epilogue at the end does not mean this story is over. It's just to break up the three month lapse. Thank you. **

**Hope you enjoyed see you in 15!**

* * *

**POLL TIME!**

**I feel I need another poll!**

**So the question this time is, what was your favorite chapter? Message me your favorite chapter and I'll announce the most rated one in the next chapter (also along with a name for who voted!) Get to that (laughs)**

**Thanks again!**


	15. Blood lust is thicker than family ties

**A/N: Hi again! Wow, 15, can't believe it! Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter to come out. I've just been finding less and less time on my hands lately! Thanks for everyone that's stuck with me. You new guys, hi too! (laughs)**

**So here is 15 enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

The situation that was once pure now seemed to twist in urgency. Azmaria was frozen in fear. Her mind was sending signals to run, but her feet ignored them. Kate standing tall and menacingly stood in the door way. Her thick black, exorcist pistol was gripped tightly in her slender fingers, the barrel staring down Azmaria.

Kate's eyes were on fire as she spoke. Her cold glare not leaving Azmaria's fearful one.

"Please.." Azmaria begged, her feet finally receiving a ,message. She took a few slow steps backwards.

"Please don't shoot Kate." Azmaria managed to choke out, as she still quivered with fear.

Kate looked furious. "Get her now Azmaria!" she shouted, her eyes widening.

Azmaria knew that her options were limited. "Ro..sette?" She tried to yell, her voice only cracking.

"What do you want with her?" A disembodied voice said. The tone was thick with irritation. Azmaria whipped around, feelings of petrifaction and relived shot through her body at the same time, once her eyes met with Joshua's. "Joshua? What are you-? Azmaria squeaked through a quaking voice.

"Why go through all this trouble of making a house call, devil?" Joshua said, his frustration only growing. His icy glare didn't leave Kate's.

Azmaria's head nearly exploded with confusion. She turned back to Joshua with a pleading look. "Joshua! She's not a devil?!"

Kate's face contorted to pure rage. She began to twitch slightly, which made Azmaria want to believe Joshua more.

"I can kill everyone in this house with just a snap of my fingers, don't test me devil!" Kate blurted out, holding up her other hand, fingers folded over each other.

Azmaria gasped. "Kate You wouldn't?! Why?!" Azmaria shouted, hysterically.

Joshua scoffed, placing his hands on his hip. "Oh yeah? You and what army?" Kate's fists began to shake. "I have all of my army stationed in specific spots, ready to pounce on your precious new family, Sinner. Don't tempt me." Kate hissed, readying her fingers. Azmaria was tense, but Joshua seemed pleasantly surprised. He had a smirk across his face like she had just told him the lucky lotto numbers.

Joshua let out a loud, condemning laugh. "Oh really now?" he said through laughs, holding up a devil' decapitated head, like a hunter holds up his kill. Proud and grizzly.

Kate gasped, "You!" she shouted, as her body shook. Her yell, to Azmaria was almost un worldly, like the devil himself were coming out of her mouth.

Joshua tossed the demon's head with but a flick of his wrist. The head plated onto the floor with a squishing type noise. Azmaria winced, as her stomach did flips as a reaction to this. Joshua through his head into the air. "You should find better hiding places for your little friends." He said smugly.

Kate yelled again. This time she looked down, growling almost like an animal. A black miasma began to form around her, as her clothes began to tear, her whole body changing composition. Her skin was becoming chalky, her hair growing black, her eyes, turning crimson. Azmaria watched, horrified. "Kate..? She whispered.

Joshua jumped in front of her, she had already seen enough, in his eyes. "That was not your Kate Azmaria. The devil is a shape shifter." Joshua said sternly.

Azmaria began to whimper in fear, much like a lost puppy would.

The black miasma began to surround the room, it whipped around, much like it was a big wind storm. Paintings and decor flew around crashing to the floor then picking back up. This black wind storm was the cause of this devil's power. Her screams accompanying the crashing.

Joshua's eyes scanned the room. "Azmaria, you need to get my sister and get out of here!" Azmaria hesitated, then nodded, running towards the downstairs. Azmaria gripped the cold handle, and turned around once more. She saw Joshua ..starting his own wind storm….

Azmaria raced down the wooden stairs, her feet booming on each step. Her anxiety only heightened, as she rushed down each stair.

She relaxed a little when she saw Chrono and Rosette, still alive.

Chrono was slumped against the bed the couple shared. He was huffing, as glistens to sweat dripped from his forehead. Rosette was on the bed, laying on her back. She was howling in pain, clutching her abdomen. Her eyes were closed, face contorted in pain. Chrono dropped the gun, turned to her and grabbed her hand tightly, his face filled with a sick twist of agony. Dead demon corpses were around the room. They were bloody and motionless. It looks like Chrono had taken them down, but he was obviously outnumbered. Azmaria thanked her stars that he was still breathing.

Rosette yelled out again in pain. Azmaria's thoughts snapped back like a whip, as she raced to her ragged looking friends.

"Chrono, we must leave!" She barked, crouching down next to him.

Chrono turned to her, giving her a pitiful look. "I Know, but Rosette-." He started. His face darkened when he said her name. "What is wrong with her?!" Azmaria chocked out, her eyes averting to her friend on the bed.

Chrono sighed, hanging his head. "This proves it Azzy." He said.

Azmaria started back at, obviously perplexed.

"It's proof she's having an un-human child. Chrono admitted, his eyes lowering.

"oh, and it's causing her pain?" Azmaria questioned, leaning closer to Chrono. Chrono nodded. "Yes, the devil child does. The human one does not." Chrono explained grimly.

"She is having twins then?" Azmaria echoed.

Chrono nodded slowly. "Azmaria, when a human carries a devil child, what happens is, months before the actual birth she has intense pains. As if someone is trying to _claw_ their way out."

The words rang through Azmaria's ears, echoing in her heart, quickening it's pace. "Clawing?! Chrono, the child won't, kill her will it?" Chrono picked his head up. "No, me and Satella believe she can carry it full term, without her life being in any danger."

Azmaria calmed down, a sense of relive washed over her. Suddenly the wooden door at the top of the stairs flung open, brining with it screams of pain and the smashing of glass. Azmaria and Chrono jumped up, Chrono snatching the gun from the ground. Both their eyes on the lighted doorway.

A red haired woman slumped out of the door, pushing her weight on the stair railing. It was Satella, she huffed, then picked her head up quickly. She met glances with Chrono. "We must leave now." She stated, grimly. "We can't!" Azmaria blurted out, her face with agony.

"I'll be..Jake." a weak voice squeaked out. It was Rosette. She was trying to hoist herself up, sitting up slowly. One of her eyes were closed, her hand on her abdomen. Her face glistened with sweat and tears.

Chrono rushed to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You mustn't move Rosette!" he pleaded.

He should really know better on how stubborn Rosette really is.

Rosette pushed his hands away, placing two feet firmly on the ground. "I don't want to be the weakest link, so let's move out!" Rosette exclaimed, trying to stand up.

Satella smiled, she knew of Rosette's stubborn nature as much as anyone. "Good choice Rosette." Satella said, walking past her to the furthest wall. "we can get out this way." she said, kicking the wall.

At first Azmaria thought Satella had lost it. What good will kicking a wall do? Yet as she did, a little door was un-covered. "It goes out back. Steiner is waiting in the car. She said proudly. The four crawled out of the doorway and made a mad dash for the car. Satella dove into the passenger seat, while the other three crammed into the back seat. Rosette was rested against the window, holding her abdomen, moaning in pain and irritancy. Satella watched sadly from the window as the devil's took another home from her

At least she didn't loose anyone this time?

"Joshua?" Rosette croaked out in pain.

"There he is!" Azmaria called, as Joshua ran out of the house, flying into the car.

Steiner floored the gas, ripping out of the tiny driveway turning and screeching into the street.

Once they had been driving for a while, and the calming atmosphere was back Chrono's mind began to wander.

"So, where are we going?" He asked Satella, hoping she wasn't asleep.

"Were headed back to the beach house." Satella replied.

"Do you believe that is safe?"

"Do you not trust me devil?"

"With My, Rosette's and the lives of my children? Then yes, I do."

"Good answer."

"How long will we stay?"

"If we are not found, then until Rosette has the children."

"I see."

After a while of driving, they arrive at the beach house. The minute Chrono's eyes meet the sands memories flood back to him as if he was being washed over by the ocean. He started at the house for a few moments, then at Rosette. She was slowly scooting out of the car, Chrono went to help her.

Just as he rushed to her, Joshua who was helping with the luggage, walking up to the house fell to his knees screaming.

Rosette's eyes widened with fear.

Joshua's screams did not stop. With every passing second they only grew louder. He threw his hands on his temples as blood dripped from them, flooding over his fingers. Black miasma began to whip around him.

Azmaria dropped her bags, running to him. "Joshua! We must get him inside!" Azmaria screamed, running quickly across the sands.

Satella ran to him as well. "What is the matter with him?! Rosette, what's going on?" Satella barked, glaring at Rosette."

Rosette walked closer to him, her eyes wide, her face grim.

"I don't know." she admitted.

Chrono grabbed Rosette's wrist, holding her back, trying to yank Rosette back. "Rosette, he's mutating." Chrono said grimly. Rosette gave him a scared look. She then turned around, releasing his grasp, running to her demonic sibling.

"JOSHUA NO!" Rosette screamed, waving her arms about.

Satella watched the scene un-fold knowing if she did not intervene, someone would die.

"AZMARIA!" Satella screamed.

"ROSETTE!" Chrono screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Both screamed in unison.

Azmaria was closer to Joshua, extending her hand, walking closer to the possessed boy.

"**Azmaria you must heed their warning. Keep your distance from me." **Joshua said boldly. His voice was deep, and demonic.

Tears ran down Azmaria cheeks. "Joshua, please stop this?"

"**Leave apostle girl!"**

"Joshua please!" Azmaria begged.

Joshua growled again, a bass tone for sure. Ivory horns began to sprout out of his temples. His screaming accompanying the noise of splitting skin.

"Damnit Azmaria get away from the beast!" Satella barked, positing her jewel, ready for attack.

"That's my brother watch it!" Rosette barked, her anger rising.

"He is no longer your brother, are you BLIND?!" Satella barked, her jewel glowing.

"he'll always be my brother, what do you know?!" Rosette screamed, running to Joshua's side.

"Rosette no!" Chrono screeched, running after her.

Azmaria saw the two running. She knew the pain Rosette must feel, and the pain Chrono will feel is he looses her.

"no." She whispered to herself. She Then wrapped her arms around Joshua, feeling as if glass was being cut into her skin. She didn't mind. As blood spewed out her arms, and legs. She didn't mind. The only thing she felt were the tears.

The blood from Joshua was dripping on Azmaria's silver locks. It dripped like a leaky faucet on her. The black miasma stopped, as it was replaced with an angelic sunlight glow. Azmaria sniffled, then moved closer to Joshua. Joshua, crying too, wrapped his large arms around Azmaria little torso. The setting sun's red-ish purple glow on their bodies, pulling her closer.

A few hours later Chrono and Rosette are sitting in the living room. Chrono had made some tea to help Rosette feel less nauseous. They two were sitting close, Rosette's head rested on Chrono's broad shoulders her hands on her bulging abdomen. Chrono's chin was resting against her head, his arm was comfortingly around her shoulders, his hands on top hers. The fire burned slowly in the fireplace in front of them. The glass table reflected it, like the fire was on the icy glass, burning through. It crackled loudly, making Rosette jump each time it happened. Which would make Chrono laugh at her.

Azmaria quietly creaked down the steps, afraid to wake anyone that might be sleeping downstairs tonight.

Rosette picked her head up, and turned her attention to the metal spiraling staircase that Azmaria was at the foot of.

"Hi Azzy, want some tea?" She asked happily.

Azmaria felt warm "That sounds lovely."

Once Azmaria was sat down, she sipped her tea slowly, sitting across from the content lovers.

"So Azmaria? What were you doing up there, couldn't sleep?" Rosette asked innocently.

Azmaria couldn't lie to her best friend. "No, I was checking up on Joshua."

Chrono smiled warmly. "You've taken quite a liking to him, haven't you?"

Azmaria blushed, nodding. "he's a sweet boy."

Rosette smiled half heartedly then looked away, as if she was hiding something. "he was."

This angered Azmaria, She flew up, slamming her cup to the glass table. "he still is the same! He still in your brother Rosette!" Azmaria screamed, her face puffy and red.

"You Don't know that for a fact Azmaria!" Rosette yelled back. Chrono took her hand quickly.

"I know he's a good soul!" Azmaria protested back.

"I'm not saying he's not my brother anymore, I know my Joshua is in there somewhere, yet that puppet. I know is not my brother." Rosette finished grimly.

Fire began to burn in Azmaria's veins.

"Rosette!" Chrono said shocked.

"That's a lie! You can't just accept that I saved him, and that he's back, can you?!" Azmaria screamed, tears now welling in her eyes.

Rosette stood up throwing her cup the floor. The helpless ceramic smashed against the hardwood of the beach house, splashing it a light brown color.

"I Think I know my own brother and I know that he's not it! Of corse I want to believe that's' him, I've searched across the damned universe for this boy. Just the chance to hold him again would only be completed in my dreams! I want to believe that, that ghost is my brother, but I can't lie to myself anymore!"

Rosette barked, collapsing back onto the couch, huffing again. She had worked herself up too much and she knew it.

Azmaria began to walk away, but as she was she stopped at the foot of the stairs, her back to Rosette and Chrono. "Your real brother is upstairs, wake up and go see him, He needs you." Azmaria said grimly, before starting up the stairs.

Chrono watched he exit then returned his attention to his hurting wife. "I've never heard her talk like that! What has come over her?!" Chrono barked applaud.

Rosette was looking down her fists shaking. "That Joshua upstairs, is NOT him. I know this accusation of mine, it's cast iron.

"Rosette?" Chrono started. "Are you sure?" He knew these words were entering dangerous territory.

"That movie projector isn't my brother, he's like a broken film from my memories up there. Yet it gives me that little proof that he may still be-" Rosette started then paused, looking grimly ahead of her.

Chrono looked confused.

"Alive." Rosette finished. The words were like a dagger blow for both of them

Alive..

_"I've treated Rosette so badly how could I?!_"

Azmaria said sadly, her thought racing as she tossed in her bed. Rosette and Chrono had headed up to bed hours ago and Azmaria was working up the nerve to apologize.

_"I know she has a point, but that Joshua, it must be the real thing! Oh I've got to apologize her before morning!_"

Azmaria thought frantically getting up.

She squeaked the door open and walked into the chilly hallway. She shivered as she touched the cold door knob. She turned it and nearly fainted at the sight.

Hovering above Rosette and Chrono's bed was a shadowy figure. It looked, almost animalistic, it's claws hovering over a sleeping, defenseless Rosette.

It's red eyes gleaming at her, looking as thirsty as they were evil.

Azmaria squeaked, the covered her mouth…she tried t squeak out her name before the demon shadow raised it's claws. ..

it's intent..?

Stabbing our Rosette through the neck…...

* * *

_**Chapter 15 end! Yay! Oh? Another cliff hanger, sorry guys! Well, hope you enjoyed. Sorry again for the delay! Please R&R and thanks so much for reading!**_

_**See you in 16!**_


	16. The crimson eyed child

AN: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the huge time gap in between chapters. Life is really being difficult lately! So here is 16! I thank all my readers for putting up with my constant procrastination, and keeping with me for these chapters! I hope you enjoy this one, it's fresh, just wrote it today! So thank you, enjoy and leave the nice feedback, you always do!

* * *

"_Rose-"?_

Azmaria squeaked helplessly, as she watched the monster hover over he best friend. Azmaria then immediately (realized that she had made noise) threw her hands over her mouth, if that would help take the noise back. The monster's elfish ears perked up and twitched. It rose it's head and turned away from Rosette. It's glare, sent back at Azmaria. It's giant crimson, curious eyes looked at an horrified Azmaria. The monster cocked it's head to one side and took a step closer to the quaking apostle girl. A drop of sweat rolled off Azmaria's forehead, her heart feeling as if it was trying to escape.

Azmaria winced as she smelt the pungent odor of blood fill the air. She eyed little streams of blood dripping from the monsters temples. It's light, messy hair, was matted with some of it's own blood. She hoped.

Azmaria's world became turned up-side down the minute her and her sure death bringer's face met. Her eyes bulged and a new wave of shear terror washed over her. "Joshua..?" She whispered softly, in un-even huffs of breath. She couldn't even hear her own words because of the rush of blood in her ears.

The monster seemed almost as shocked as Azmaria. it's eyes too bulged, as it took two steps backwards.

Azmaria relied on natural impulses, reaching a helpless hand out, to her troubled friend. The monster almost looked as if it shook it's beastly head before jumping out the window, out of sight in a flash. "No!" Azmaria barked, jumping to her feet, reaching her hand out once more.

Azmaria shouted, Chrono launched up in surprise, like he hadn't been sleeping the entire time. He eyed the dark room quickly, trying to take the whole scene in at once. He gave up shortly after.

"Azmaria, what's the matter?!" He exclaimed, hoping she'd give him a better answer than he could come up with.

Azmaria fell to her knees, throwing her face in her hands. Violent sobs ripped through her, as her mind caught up with what was really happening. "It's Joshua, Joshua!" she yelled, thrusting a finger to the open window.

Panic rushed through Chrono, electrifying his nerves. He jumped from his bed, throwing his feet over in a rush, He was shirtless, with red shorts. His violet hair was loose, as his movements quickened, it swooshed back and forth in an elegant sort of way. Each strand, to Azmaria seemed to glisten with an un-worldly light. It was out of headband, flowing loosely, no braids.

Chrono, hoped over to Azmaria, grabbing her by the shoulders, giving her a little jolt. Azmaria picked her head up, still a pitiful look in her eyes.

Chrono eyes were completely focused. "Azmaria, what exactly was wrong with Joshua?" he said with forced, but controlled urgency.

Azmaria looked away, catching another sob. "He was in his_true_ form." Azmaria said painfully, not meeting Chrono's eyes. Chrono's face swapped from controlled to panicked. "You need to tell me where he's gone to Azmaria!" Chrono shouted, gripping Azmaria's shoulders tighter, yet careful not to hurt her. Azmaria motioned to the window. Chrono nodded, standing up. He gazed at Azmaria then to Rosette.

"Azmaria, take care of Rosette." were his last words before launching out the window after the blonde haired devil.

Clicking of heels was then heard in the distance hallway, it was Satella, he pace was quick as she burst into the room. She arrived just in time to see Chrono launch out the open window. "What is all this about?!" Satella exclaimed, rushing to the window. Azmaria said nothing, just continued to sob. Satella watched as Chrono jetted down the beach, a little sense of hope recovered in her as she saw this.

Chrono was lightning fast as he chased after the blonde haired trespasser. His only lead being the scent left by the devil, thick in Chrono's mind. Chrono mind was filled with fear at what he might meet. Not knowing what he was in for, he pushed through hesitation; keeping what was more important than his own life in his mind.

Rosette.

Finally, after a bit of chasing, The devil suddenly collapsed, in mid flight halfway across the beach. Chrono stopped as abruptly as his enemy had then , slowly he approached the lifeless body. The water was slowly touching it, washing the blood away. In small red-ish streams.

Chrono sighed when his eyes met with the body. It was Joshua. In this form he looked like he could hurt no more than a speck of dust. Absolute innocence seemed to reflect in his face. Chrono felt a pang of guilt as he saw his own Rosette somewhere in the boy's features. Chrono scooped up the now dead weight boy, carrying him back to the beach house, for shelter, for control.

(Next Morning): Sunlight flooded through the loosely shut blinds. Rosette's crystal eyes peeped open slowly, her eyes meeting with the warm rays of gold, shining back at her. Rosette's ears seemed to function next, as echoes of voices flooded through them. Rosette sat up abruptly, trying to re-collect her thoughts and remembrances.

Chrono was sitting peacefully at the foot of the bed. He was gazing out, he too trying to collect his thoughts. Dried blood still soaked his clothes and dabbed on his face slightly. He was quiet up until a moment ago.

"Morning sleepy."

He said warmly, once he and Rosette's eyes met.

Rosette rubbed her eyes,

"It's still morning?"

She questioned, her voice cracking.

Chrono shook his head, the smile not leaving his face.

"No, it's much later, I'd day about 4 o'clock."

Rosette's face swapped from relaxed to shocked.

"What?! I never sleep that late! What about Joshua?!"

Chrono laughed. "

Maybe the muffins needed more sleep too?" he joked, eyeing Rosette's perturbing abdomen.

Rosette smiled, looking at her own abdomen, placing a hand on it and blushing. "And Joshua?" she asked, her eyes not leaving their previous spot.

"he's been out, all day." Chrono replied.

"That's unlike him?" Rosette responded, a little concern edging her voice.

"Last night was un like him as well." Chrono responded grimly.

Rosette glanced at a now saddened Chrono with shear confusion.

"Rosette, last night your brother, Joshua , well he changed into his true form." Chrono reported to a now horrified Rosette.

"I belie he had some control, but he fled. I chased him, he gave up and passed out by the ocean. He has not spoke, moved or opened his eyes since then. I am sorry."

Rosette's breathing became huffs of panic and sadness as she fought back tears. "True..form?" She whispered under her breath. Her tongue feeling like acid as each word was expressed.

"Will he become-?" Rosette started.

"Dangerous? He might be Rosette. Only time and a matter of research will tell." Chrono finished her sentence, looking at her painfully. He didn't want to tell her this as much as she did not want to hear it.

"I Understand he is your brother Rosette. I understand a somewhat human heart beats in his chest, but the question is, is it a heart of good intentions. Can his wisdom, truly overcome his blood lust for ..violence?" Chrono said, carefully saying each word grimly.

Rosette grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "I know Chrono, something will have to be done. Brother or not, he won't endanger the lives or those who have not lived yet." Chrono nodded, he knew exactly whom she was referring to.

"I just don't have the heart to take him away, from Azmaria I mean." Chrono said, glancing at the door. "She's been by his side since I brought him in last night."

"She's in love with my brother!" Rosette exclaimed, laughing happily.

Chrono smiled. "Yes, it's kind' a cute. Reminds me of two other people, one human, one devil." Chrono joked, a warm smile accompanied with a blush on his face.

Rosette smiled. "Aw, I have to see this!" she began to edge closer to the end of the bed, placing her feet on the floor firmly.

"Oops!" She exclaimed, before tumbling to the floor

"Rosette you klutz!" Chrono exclaimed, catching her by the shoulders.

Rosette broke into a fit of giggles as Chrono sat her softly on the floor.

"Guess little Chrono too my legs?" Rosette said lightheartedly.

Chrono gave her an astonished look. "Little..Chrono?" He said slowly, trying to remember when they named his son little?

Rosette laughed again. "It's the weight of the children. Satella told me the demon child will start taking the energy from my muscles to move. Guess he took my legs now!" Rosette said lightly.

"Why did you not tell me this before?!" Chrono exclaimed, panic rushing in his mind. "Aren't you scared?!"

Rosette smiled. "It's natural for what I'm carrying. Obviously I see one of us is going to be more spazzy than the other?

Chrono sighed, placing his hand over his chest. "I'm Jake." he replied through an exhale.

Rosette beamed.

"But Rosette..little..Chrono?" He asked unsurely.

Rosette laughed loudly, falling back, her legs in the air.

"PFFT! I WAS KIDDING!"

* * *

{Three Months later….}

"_Sister..?_

Joshua?!

Rosette heard the light hissing of her brother as she made her way through the darkness.

"_Over here dear sister!"_ he voice commanded.

Rosette fought through the swelling darkness until, in front of her two red eyes exposed themselves. Rosette jumped at the flew away as quickly as she had seen them. She gasped, as she turned on heel slowly. Before her, on a step of light was her brother, holding something wrapped in blankets..

Rosette quickened her pace to her brother, who was now cooing the little body wrapped in blankets. "Joshua; brother what do you have?!" Rosette barked. Her voice echoed through the endless abyss. She stopped dead as Joshua shot his glare at her. He was red eyed, staring at her with intensified anger, rage. Voices began to echo through Rosette's ears, feeling as is their screams were going to tear her head apart.

"_Help me dear sister!"_

"JOSHUA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Rosette screamed, as she fell to her knees, holding her ears with her palms.

"Look sister! HERE!" the voice screamed. As it did Rosette picked up her head to watch her brother let go of the little bundle in the blue blankets. She head it's screeching cries as it hit each stair step..

"MY BABY HELP MY BABY!" Rosette shrieked before all disappeared before her.

* * *

Rosette woke up horrified. She was covered in sweat, he heart was racing. The panic had not left her body yet. She grasped at her abdomen,then felt something, she knew she had been waiting for. The pain soon caught up with her..and what was really happening…

"CHRONO!!" She shrieked before huffing loudly.

Azmaria was sitting in the kitchen, trying to calm down and relocate her thoughts. As the time of Rosette's labor, Joshua had too woken up. Azmaria was viewing this change of events as a positive, also she was excited to finally meet the children of her two best friends. Satella was aiding them in the arrival, she had been researching since they had all arrived with the news, that feeling like so long ago for Azmaria. Joshua is in fine health and everyone was crossing their fingers for Rosette, her children and a little panic stricken Chrono..

* * *

_{Basement}_

The scene was utter chaos. Rosette was on her and Chrono's bed, covered with a white sheet huffing loudly. Beside her was an unusual pail and panicked Chrono, gripping her hand tightly. Satella's orders were only met with Rosette's shrieks of pain. Satella decided that the pain could not be stopped by modern medicine itself. This was un worldly pain, for an unworldly birth.

Chrono gazed up at the focused Satella for a moment.

"Which will come first, do you know?" Chrono asked in a panic.

"The girl." Satella said shortly.

"The human then?"

"Yes."

Chrono sighted. Even though both wanted these children, he felt a large pang of guilt for putting Rosette through this. He patted her head with a wet cloth. She smiled at him weakly.

"And what about-?" Chrono started.

"We'll get it here, somehow." Satella responded, Chrono was unsure of her tone.

"Owww!" Rosette howled in pain, her brows creasing together.

"I'm sorry Rosette." Chrono cooed, kissing her forehead.

"It's not your-" Rosette started, her face still in pain.

"Chrono! We have a problem." Satella barked loudly.

Panic once again raced through Chrono's body. "What..?" He asked fearfully.

"Steiner we need the gas!" Satella barked.

"Gas? What gas?!" Chrono barked frantically.

"Chrono, were going to have to _cut_ these children out, if you catch my drift."

"Why?!"

"If you'd rather they rip through her abdomen."

Chrono glanced at the now passed out Rosette. The pain had been too much for her..

Chrono shut his mouth, for once in his life he felt these children as monsters. A monster like himself. Their were no fairy tail times in the devil world. Why should brining a devil child into the world make a difference? He crossed his fingers and felt the urge to pray that his beloved would make it from this.

His beloved..and their muffins…

Tears began to well in his eyes at that memory.

***"_So now are children are baked goods?!"_

Chrono kissed her forehead, Rosette was un-conscious now.

"I'm sorry Rosette…."

* * *

{Hours later..}

Azmaria is on the roof. She has just received news from Steiner that the children were successfully brought into the world of the living. She learned much about them in just the few descriptions.

The girl, who was born first was a spitting image of Rosette! This warmed her heart.

She had crimson eyes like Chrono, golden hair like her mother, fang like teeth and pointy ears as well. This proved she was half demon. She was unremarkably beautiful in her features. Her face was very evident of her mother. They named her "Chezel" Which Azmaria found fitting and stunning.

The next was the boy. His face features struck as Chrono right away, except for his skin tone being more pale. He has the three red circular markings that Chrono bore as a sinner on his forehead. His hair was a very light violent, with tiny hints, almost streaks of white-ish blonde. His eyes bore the color of the ocean, glistening in the sunlight. He had pointy ears and fangs. It was evident, just from appearances that he was the sinner's child. They named him "Efren" which Azmaria found very suiting.

Azmaria, thinking constantly about the children walked over to, Joshua's old room, (the nursery now) and creaked open the door. The children were sleeping in a makeshift wooden crib. Both were little bundles of blankets, sweetly sleeping soundlessly.

Azmaria blushed at their beauty, they had to be the cutest, smallest things she had ever seen. She wanted to pick them up ad give them hugs. Maybe she would ask if she could do that later?

Just as the happiness hit her heart, sadness followed.

She remember the news she'd rather forget. They boy, Efren, was believed not to make it because of the switching, conflicting DNA he shared over his sister. Two fat tears ran down Azmaria's cheeks as sh started ar the boy.

Rosette and Chrono were in the adjacent (Azmaria's) room.

Azmaria grasped the bars of the crib. She had deiced to sing to her new family. Maybe it would make them happy, even if their time was limited..

**"_Lul-lay , lul-_

"_By, by lul-lul-lay."_

"_Thou tiny little child-"_

"_O Sister's too-how may we do?"_

"_For to preserve this day-"_

"_This poor young ling- for whom we do sing."_

"_By by lul lo lay."_

"_By by lul lo lay."_

Rosette heard Azmaria's song, smiling sweetly. She had faith that everything would work out. Chrono by her side. A new chance at life she was given, which she gave two more. Azmaria finding love in her brother. Satella Steiner, Remington, Elder everyone by her side. She knew those children would stay with her and Chrono and that no one would ever hurt them. She knew it would be tough, but she also knew they would never give in. Live life to the fullest, she always had. Live your second life to the fullest? She was going to continue.

* * *

**Chapter 16 end! Wow, that was a good one, hope you agree ^^ THIS IS NOT THE FINAL CHAPTER I know it seemed that way..**

**I must make some reference. So your not all confused!**

****-This song is a medieval lullaby that my choir at school is performing. I immediately thought of it the first time I heard it to go with this scene. If you'd like to hear the song, ask me. I will give it to you.**

*****This is a reverence from chapter 13 I believe. When people say "You've got a muffin in the oven?" It's just a expression for "your pregnant." I find this funny, it was meant as a lighthearted thing through this chapter. It's brought up before that as well.**

**The Children: name pronunciation and credit.**

The girl, **Chezel: [Che-zel]**

**I give full credit to my boyfriend "Mucchi" (I use no real names) He came up with this idea for a name. **

**They boy Efren [ee-fren] is my own. I picked his name from a baby name sight (laughs)**

**I give credit to lotus for the twins concept ^^ Thank you.**

**The appearances were my own. I will have concept are of them if you wish to view that ask me as well.**

**Thanks so much for reading please R&R! **

**See you in 17!**


	17. New Blood

AN/ Hi everyone, 17 is out! I'm sorry for the super long absence, I've been swamped with lives little troubles and tribulations. (As I have mailed most of you)

Here is 17! I hope you like the turn I'm taking this in. Get prepped this one is good (heheh)

**Important** Chrono crusade began in 1928.

Ended in 1929 Years lapse. With the Depression. (You'll see why that's relevant further on)

* * *

Chrono and Rosette were sitting on front of a wooden crib that held their two new bundled up children.

Rosette was crossed legged, staring at her new lives, smiling widely, blushing slightly. Chrono, next to her, his legs stretched in front of him his eyes as well on the crib. Rosette has recovered in a few days and was eager to met her new faces. Sadly, against Rosette's own judgment, they had removed Efren's horns for his protection and the ensured protection of the others. Rosette, at first was angered, but understood. Her child could not become a monster.

Chezel, the beautiful , half breed, was less a threat than her brother, but her looks could seal any man's tongue. She'd be a heartbreaker as she grew up.

Rosette slowly moved closer to the crib, poking her face in the bars, lightly touching her son's arm, then her daughters. Chrono moved closer, resting his head on Rosette's shoulder, his eyes not leaving the crib, the smile not leaving his lips. Rosette giggled slightly.

"Chrono?" She whispered, careful to not wake her sleeping angles.

"Rosette?" Chrono joked. Their eyes met as they quietly giggled.

Rosette stopped, she took her hand away from her children, rested it at her side and moved her eyes to the floor. "It's, still hard to believe, isn't it? Their here, alive, well and….controlled." Rosette stated, grimace hinting in her voice.

Chrono nodded, touching her hand with his. "It is pretty un-believable."

Rosette frowned, gripping Chrono's hand tighter, "I hope it, lasts.."

Chrono shot her a glance, her overtake of emotion was making him nervous. "Rosette, this is unlike you." He said sweetly, moving closer, hoping to meet her gaze. "Please love, smile, their here, and here to stay, believe that." Chrono said softly, his eyes not leaving hers.

Rosette smiled, then burst into a fit of laughter, her cheeks from rosy to tomato.

The noise, to a person may be happy, but to a sleeping child it's like an alarm clock. To counter this, Chezel met her mother's laughter with a screeching cry.

Rosette and Chrono met eyes, now both were laughing but covering their ears.

"Oops."

_{Downstairs}_

Satella is relaxing by a crackling fire, the warmth surrounded her, as she sat comfortably in her favorite chair. Steiner was across from her, as Azmaria in the kitchen with Joshua, happily making a salad. Stealing a kiss or two between tossing.

Satella sighed as her niece's cry rang through the room. She placed her tea down gently against the glass table, averting her eyes to the staircase. "Rosette must have gotten too loud again." Satella said bitterly under her breath. "Indeed!" Steiner replied, laughing loudly.

Satella rose slowly, her eyes closed at first. She stood, then headed for the stairs. "If the child is making a fuss, I'll have to he-" Satella started, before she was cut off by a firm, knock at the hardwood door.

Satella froze, as well did Steiner, Azmaria and Joshua. The knock had startled them all.

"Knock, Knock."

{Bedroom}

Rosette had Efren in her arms. The young boy was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket of blue. His face as contorted angrily, his cheeks were flushed and tears stained his pasty cheeks. Rosette rocked him back and forth, near the window, in an attempt to quiet the upset child. "Hush." She whispered silently as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

Chrono was sitting in a chair, quietly. His Crimson eyes followed the movements of his wife, admiring how motherly she actually did look. She seemed to almost glow, it seemed he and Rosette had finally..**grown up**.

"Chrono!" Rosette booing voice broke through Chrono's trance. Chrono shot up, his eyes widened. Rosette was crying! Tears streaming down her hot cheeks, little huffs rising in her chest. She gripped the child tighter as the child echoed her cries with his own.

"Chrono, I keep telling him to hush and he just won't! What am I doing wrong? Am, I a bad mother?!" Rosette yelled through sobs.

Chrono rushed to his flustered wife, taking his son from her now weak arms.

"Rosette." He said, starting to laugh.

"Chrono, I don't find this funny!"

Rosette barked, more tears began to stream down.

"Rosette first you must not yell, and second you are an amazing mother, please don't worry, it's in your genes."

Chrono said winking at Rosette. Rosette smiled then glanced at her now snoozing son. He laid still in his fathers arms, resting his head on his chest.

"he hushed?" Rosette said, softly. "What, did I do wrong?"

Chrono laughed again. "Rosette, you must be quiet."

Rosette nodded taking her son from Chrono, not daring to utter a word.

The child did not make a sound, just readjusted it's head to lay on Rosette's chest.

"There you ar-" Chrono started before he was hit with a painful feeling. His hands began to shake at the familiarity of this aura. His words stopped, but his mind did not. His thoughts raced, at who's aura is was.

Finally a name reached Chrono.

Rosette glanced curiously. "Chrono?" She asked softly.

Chrono was frozen in place, his eyes wide as saucers, his hands still shaking. He did not respond.

"Chrono?" Rosette asked, this time a little more fearful Chrono's eyes, now panicked met Rosette's concerned crystal eyes. "Chrono what is-? Rosette started. "Get Chezel and follow me." Chrono cut off Rosette, no emotion on his face.

"We have to leave, now."

{Downstairs}

Satella turned on her heel, staring at the door for a second. All eyes met hers at the wondered if she knew the identity of the visitor.

Satella walked forward, the only noise that accompanied her was the sound of her orchard heels clicking on the hardwood floor. "I'll get it." Satella said, as she made her way over.

Steiner walked in front of her, holding his arm out of the way. "malady, I will get it." He said sternly.

Satella stopped abruptly in shock. She took a few steps back, before nodding silently. Steiner made his way to the door quickly, already knowing his fate.

As the oak door opened, Steiner did not mutter but a few words before a halberd was thruster through the doorway and into Steiner's abdomen. Steiner stepped back, then fell to his feet. Drops of crimson blood patted on the floor, as he gasped for air. The cross, (identical to the one Satella gave Rosette and Chrono) glowed green, then dimmed to black before Steiner fell to the floor.

Azmaria squeaked in horror, then covered her mouth.

Satella stood in shock, again Steiner had fallen, helpless Steiner, returned to heaven once more.

Steiner's murderer slowly entered the house, It was Aion. He gripped the solid halberd, it dripped with the dear butler's sweet blood. "What do you.." Satella started, she was un-armed and terrified at this moment.

Aion spoke no words, only drew his sword. As he pulled his sword forward, wind shipped past him, as his silver locks danced in it. He looked..so..innocent.

Satella knew, she must grab a weapon, she kicked off her heels and darted up the stairs. Azmaria was trying to stay hidden, Joshua by her side.

"Azmaria, we must make our escape, Satella and the others won't survive this." Joshua said to Azmaria quietly as Aion started for Satella up the stairs.

"Bite your tongue!"

Azmaria hissed.

Joshua sighed and grabbed her arm, heading for the doorway and out into the world.

"Joshua! Wait!" Azmaria protested, yet it was futile as Joshua pulled her away. She glanced once more at the house that held such happiness. She hoped Rosette and Chrono would make it.

"Were going to Remington's, we'll be safer there." Joshua barked before the pouring rain made it too hard to hear him.

Satella has made it to the top of the stairs, but it was useless. Aion appeared before her, like he was a ghost. Satella gasped, and faltered back. This left her at the foot of the staircase, and Aion in front of her. "Miss Harvenheit, are you prepared?" Aion hissed, holding his halberd up higher.

Satella was breathless. "Die!" She hissed.

"Tell me, or YOU will."

Aion said, a wicked smile played across his face.

Satella glared at him, gripping the railing a little tighter. She knew she'd die here, here in her own home, but she wasn't afraid. A second chance at life was enough for her. "

Tell you what? I will tell you nothing Dummkopf." Satella said boldly as she tried to regain strength.

Aion hissed under his breath, then took a few steps closer to her.

"Jewel witch.." he started, his steps were like a pendulum ticking away at Satella's life. She knew it, and was ready. Aion suddenly grabbed Satella's waist pulling her closer. To Satella, Aion smelt like death rolled over about 1000 times. She winced at his stench. She was terrified as what he could actually do.

"You smell like death." Satella said, her voice filling with disgust.

"I am death." Aion said, laughing as if it was a joke.

Satella winced away.

Aion then began to kiss her neck, as if they had been long time lovers. "You will tell me, Satella." Aion whispered in her ear, sweetly.

Satella turned her head, she wanted to cry, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to be free. She knew no escape from this.

"You will tell me..where are the Sinner children?" Aion said again, kissing her neck softly.

"You'll never pry the answer from these lips devil, I don't fear my fate."

"From our cold, dead lips miss Harvenheit?" Aion asked.

"If I said, my death would be in vain." Satella said boldly.

Aion then slammed Satella into the wall face first. He pressed his body against hers, his face, touching hers.

"I'll kill you, then the apostle, then the sinner, his bride and the sinner children. Oh their blood! Making sweet warm pools all over this household. As their screams echo in our ears all the way to hell." Aion said, each word, like a dagger through Satella.

Satella felt the glimmering cross in her blouse. She gripped it, knowing it was her last chance.

"You will do no sort!" She barked, stabbing the cross into the devil's back.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Aion choked out. Satella was breathless, she knew her last strike fell on deaf ears.

"See you in hell Hex- er, Satella Harvenheit." Aion said before biting down on Satella's neck like he was from a vampire movie.

Satella gasped one last time before Aion snapped her neck bone. Her now lifeless corpse tumbled down the stairs, leaving a warm trail behind. Her corpse faced Steiner's, In their second, maybe last resting place.

{Bedroom}

Chrono had the glimmering green cross in hand. In flickered from green to black for a second. Chrono closed his eyes, gripped the cross and sighed, His heart felt like a weight in his chest. "Rosette..Satella is.." Chrono started sadly.

"I know." Rosette responded deadly.

"What, are we going to do Rosette? our minutes are again numbered." Chrono stated, pure panic rose through his voice once more.

"We can't give up Chrono, for each other, for them. We'll figure out something."

Chrono half smiled. "Your right." He replied, trying to keep optimism up. "I promise I'll do everything I can do."

Rosette picked her head up quickly "Keep that."

"Rosette we've been through a lot. Life and death and back again. Heaven, Hell. If our chances have run out, we've gotta cherish the times we were given, and pass our lives, our legacy onto our new lives." Chrono said, grabbing Rosette's hands, pulling her close to him.

"I Love you Chrono." Rosette stated, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I Love you too Rosette." Chrono said hugging and kissing her one last time on Earth.

After, they hugged the children one last time. Chrono placed his cross around their necks. The children rested next to each other silently, in their own peaceful world.

"Let's go." Rosette said softly before both exited the room.

Rosette opened the cross one last time, looking at Chrono, standing before Aion. "This time, it's unlimited."

Chrono nodded, kissing her once more. Rosette let the cross go, the blood began to spill.

This time, she'd bleed out. Hopefully by that time, Chrono would have finished the job..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chrono crawled over to Rosette, Aion was in the back. His halberd stabbed in his abdomen, as he was pinned on the all. Everything was ruined, huge holes in the walls, and dust everywhere.

As Chrono crawled over, he was in normal form now, yet behind him he left a stream of blood behind him.

"Ro..sette..love, we did it!" he choked out. Against the wall, was a lifeless Rosette, slumped over, a pool of blood surrounded the girl, it dried in her hair. She was the color of snow, pasty and cold. Her lips were light blue. Chrono knew she was dead.

Chrono curled up next to her, laying his head against her chest. He knew, it wouldn't be long now..

The sun began to rise on his face, it's pinkish glow greeted his face. "One life falls, another rises, like the suns, _like the…stream..of..life.."_

* * *

_  
_

_**1938 Brooklyn .N.Y.**_

The bedroom was quiet. It seemed to be late. Moonlight delicately shone in through the window, illuminating the room. Two people silently slept in their separate beds, near each other.

A Young boy gasped, threw his covers off and sat up. The moonlight met his face like a concerned parent.

"Dreaming about mommy and Daddy again Efren?" A young girl's voice peeped up through the darkness.

Efren Christopher, now ten years old, wiped the sweat from his brow. His violet locks swayed back and forth, as his crystal blue eyes met with the darkness. "yes."

He replied coolly.

"It's cold tonight." The young girl said sweetly. She was sitting up, her blonde hair shone vibrantly in the moonlight. Her crimson eyes met with the boys. This was none other than Chezel Christopher, and her father was right, she was already developing heart breaker status.

"Chezel, why do you still wake at this hour?" Efren said exasperated.

"Silly brother!" Chezel sang, hoping off her bed and onto the foot of her brother's.

"Sleep Chezel!" Efren barked, jabbing his finger to her bed. Chezel laughed sweetly, as she cocked her head to the side innocently. "I don't wanna!"

"You must, or you will become sick." Efren said softly, as he began to get up.

Chezel then grabbed her brother by the leg, pulling him back down, face first to the bed.

"Chezel!"

Chezel laughed, and as Efren rolled over she placed her head a top Efren's chest, falling a sleep on impact.

Efren sighed, rolling his head to the side, closing his eyes.

"Mom..Dad..who..were you?"

{Morning}

Father Remington, and Sir Joshua were sitting at a breakfast table. Lady Azmaria was cooking. Time had treated each very well. Azmaria was now Twenty one. She was a beautiful adult. Her shiny silver locks had only grown more beautiful. She was skinny, taller. She always worse dresses and glasses in the morning. Joshua had not changed too much. Taller, his hair a little more floppy, yet still the golden blonde color. He had a little facial hair. Father Remington was in his mid forties, but wasn't looking it. He looked gruff but clean. Still very handsome. He also wore glasses occasionally.

Father Remington shook his morning newspaper, the noise caused young Joshua's head to rise from his sleep Remington sighed heavily, his eyes not leaving the paper.

"Azmaria." Remington said loudly, his voice booming through the thick quiet. Azmaria's head picked up abruptly, her eyes left focus of the food.

Remington sat up, placing his paper aside. Slowly he walked over to the apostle girl, her eyes followed his every step. Joshua started for a second, the returned to his morning nap on the breakfast table. Azmaria set down the spatula, and placed her back to the oven, leaning on the counter nervously

Unfortunately, while the father's looks hardly faltered, his personality rotted.

Remington became close to Azmaria's face, the closer he got to her, the more nervous she became. Joshua was now at full attention.

"Azmaria," Remington started in a whisper. "She grows sicker everyday."

Azmaria knew immediately who he spoke of, it was little Chezel. Chezel was unfortunately cursed as a child, with the cursed Polio disease. The shock was enormous to the family, that even devils could contract the sicknesses of mortals. Still, Chezel could walk, but soon, even that would be stolen.

Azmaria sighed, returning to her cooking, turning her back on the father, "Remington, we all know this, even she is not un-aware to this fact."

Remington grabbed Azmaria by the shoulders, leaning his head closer to hers, Joshua began to stand. As the grip tightened on the father's fingers, Azmaria placed down her cooking utensils, or she dropped them due to her shaking hands.

"What do we do then Azmaria?" was his only question, yet was their a hidden malice?

Azmaria's irritation rose, almost if she could read his mind. She took a breath. "Not what your thinking, you know Rosette would not have that."

An almost growl arose from Remington's chest, with one shove of his massive hands, Azmaria was pushed against the counters. She let out a yelp as she fell to the ground. Joshua flew up, his chair crashing behind him. Azmaria's breakfast was sent flying onto the wall. Remington was in Azmaria face, screaming. Visibly at wits end. They had all been through a lot.

"Azmaria, where is Rosette?! She's done nothing but leave these children with us, her and Chrono died purposely. Leaving these little bundles of burdens with us! I am not seeing any other solution!" Remington screamed.

"You bastard!" Joshua screamed racing for the corrupt father.

"Joshua stay back!" Azmaria barked. She no longer feared much of anything, but blood was never split in her household, not while she breathed air.

Joshua froze in place, but heat boiled in his blood. His knuckles were still the color of white.

Azmaria stood up, staggering a little at first, she was holding her right side, with her left hand.

"How dare you, Rosette and Chrono sacrificed themselves for their children! Do you really feel them as burdens? Their Christopher children, remember what they came from. Did you feel her as a burden Remington?"

Father Remington scoffed nosily. "Rosette's presence never attracted devils, and it never sent us bankrupt."

Through the last few years, thousands of Chrono's enemies were out looking to destroy these children, or take them under their wing. Most everyday for the last ten years, their has been an attack.

Also, the family is near bankrupt from little Chezel's sickness.

Azmaria was fuming now, "Remington! How can they help that?!"

Remington's eyes averted to the foot of the stairs. He sighed, loosing his fingers. "Don't work yourself up Azmaria, the children are here."

Azmaria's eyes averted to the stairway, at the foot stood the children, dressed and ready for their first day of 4th grade. Their eyes were wide with fear, and curiosity. Chezel dashed to Azmaria side, panic across her little face. All Azmaria could think of was Chrono in her face.

"Azmaria, what happened! Are you okay?" Chezel said, taking Azmaria elegant hand in hers. "She had a little spill, nothing to fret over little one." Joshua said, ruffling Chezel's hair. Efren stepped into the kitchen, as he did, he shot a glare at Remington, knowing the story was a lie. He was not as naïve as his sister.

"Chezel, we must hurry, school is starting soon." Efren said, as he made his way to the door. Chezel nodded, giving Azmaria, then Joshua a little hug. Remington had stepped out of the room.

Once the goodbyes were said, Azmaria shut the door and collapsed on the floor. Sobs overtook her little body in violent shakes of breaths.

Joshua rushed to her side, taking her in his arms. "Oh Joshua!" Azmaria yelled out, hugging him to her.

"What is it? Did you suffer an injury love?" Joshua asked nervously.

"No, that's not it Joshua. I just, I just let them go, what if-?" Azmaria started.

Joshua smiled, kissing her forehead. "You can't keep them here forever Azmaria, home schooling is only for so long. Let the live a little bit. Especially her."

Azmaria looked up, meeting Joshua's crystal blue eyes, smiling. "Your right."

{At School}

Chezel and Efren Christopher push open the doors to their grade school. Already, the school is swarmed with little bodies. Children and their parents going through the halls, talking, laughing, crying. The air smelt of new things, new friends and an almost introduction to a somewhat normal life. It felt promising to both. While Efren was excited, Chezel was terrified.

Chezel hid behind her brother quickly, as tears began to well in her crimson eyes.

"Chezel, this is school, it's safe here." Efren said softly to his sister. Even though bother were the same age, Chezel seemed almost like the little sister, and Efren the protective older brother.

Chezel sniffed loudly. "You promise brother?"

Efren sighed, "Yes, I promise."

Once both reached their classroom, the teacher greeted them warmly. She had red curly hair, and sparkling emerald eyes, her smile was toothy and large. Her cheeks pink and life filled. She never looked down on the strange looking Christopher children.

As the teacher was teaching a knock was sounded at the big oak door. The teacher gracefully walked to the door, her skirt flowing with each step. The children's eyes were on their teacher. Chezel scooted closer to her brother.

The man was in a hat and a trench coat. His silver hair was tied up neatly, his eyes were hidden under the brim of his hat. The man's voice boomed, the deep noise was something new to a very peaceful sweet atmosphere. "I am here for the Christopher children."

The teacher giggled happily, "Are you the guar-?"

"Yes." The man's angry voice cut off the happy songlike voice of the teacher. The children were already at the door, before the teacher could say more.

{Main Hall}

"Who are you?" Efren said angrily, his sister hid behind him.

The man smiled, removing his hat, His, now exposed glasses shone in the light. "Efren Christopher, my how you've grown." The man started, a wicked smile across his lips.

Efren began to shake, his knees felt weak. "You? How do you?!" Efren choked out angrily.

"Last time I saw you, you were a peanut crying in your mother's arms. You always cried when she would hold you."

"My mother?!" Efren barked. "You knew her?!"

"Aye, and your father. Chrono the sinner."

"The..sinner?" Efren said, shock hitting him suddenly. "What was, he?"

"He was what you are, little sinners."

Chezel whimpered softly. "The girl too, she is part sinner. She's got your mother's blood, but your father's eyes."

"Where are they?!" Efren barked, walking closer to the man in the coat.

"You'd like to meet them then. Little sinner?"

"Yes!"

The man in the coat smiled, extending his hand.

Efren stepped forward, then felt a tug on his pant leg. It was Chezel.

"Is this safe brother?"

Efren winced, he himself had no idea. "Yes, I promise."

He hated lying to her, but the life at home seemed hell enough….

{Purgatory 7th level}

Rosette, Chrono and Satella were sitting on a cloud. Death had taken them as far as the levels in between heaven and hell. They had chanced death so many times that they'd have to wait out until they reached the gates once more.

"This sucks." Rosette said angrily. "How many days left now?"

Chrono laughed. "On Earth it's been 10 years, here, over 100."

Rosette picked her head up. "How many years, did you say, for Earth?"

"Ten love."

"You mean to say your children are now-"

"Ten years old! That makes it, 1938, which means-" Rosette started.

"We can go back now." Chrono said with a large smile.

"We can see our children again Chrono! God I wonder what they look like? They sound like?-" Rosette started.

Satella stopped cheering with Rosette and gasped loudly. The new cross around her neck flickered red.

All three gasped, staring at the cross.

"Aion…."

**Chapter 17 end!**

**Yay! That was pretty epic of a chapter (laughs) I'm sorry how long it's taken me to get this out! The reasons keep piling up and so do the life necessities. Thanks for reading! I Love feedback, so please leave some. I hope everyone likes the turn I've taken. (Sorry Remington.)**

**See you in 18! **


	18. Reunion

**AN:/Hello everyone! I am still alive, and trying to keep my chapters close as possible. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback that they give me, I keep you all in mind when writing, and it keeps me going. Thanks guys. I hope you guys like chapter 18. It's been done a while now, but my keyboard is making me procrastinate. Also, look forward to a "Christmas" special chapter. That should be on it's way!**

**Thanks for reading! Please, enjoy!**

* * *

Aion's hand was extended firmly in front of Efren. Efren, at first hesitated, thoughts of the outcome swirling inside him. Yet his desire, his heart, took over his logic and mind, which made him take the hand of this man, leading him and his sister in whatever dark path he lead. Efren took a deep breath, clenching the man's hand firmly, his pulse thudding in his ears.

The man smiled, and his cold fingers wrapped around the child's.

"Are we all ready then?" The man said, a touch of darkness in his voice.

Efren nodded slowly, his eyes not leaving the man's. "Brother?" Chezel whispered, pulling herself closer to her brother. "I'm scared."

Efren looked back at her with full determination. He was scared too, but would not show it to her, as she would only become more afraid. "Keep quiet for now please." Were his words to her, he regretted the venom they held, but he was too afraid to sound kind. Chezel slowly nodded, as tears began to form in her crimson eyes.

**{Gates Of Heaven}**

Rosette, Chrono and Satella stood on the much familiar clouds of heaven. Rosette was almost shocked to have reached this place not once, but twice in her immortal lifetime. She grasped Chrono's hand because the sadness that she had to leave this place, once again started to come back to her.

Satella walked to the gates slowly, her gown trailing behind her.

"So, what's it going to be Satella?" Rosette said loudly, shattering the peace.

Satella turned back, her grip not leaving the golden gate. "Steiner is waiting for me, so.." She began

Chrono smiled sweetly, "So your finally going to stay?"

Satella smiled, a blush becoming of her face. "Unlike the to of you, I have nothing to go back there for. I have lived what I needed to live for. Now it waits for me here."

With that, Satella turned to open the gates.

"Satella wait!" Rosette barked, rushing to Satella.

Satella whipped around and was met with a large hug from Rosette. Rosette, as she hugged was sobbing. Her tears looked like glass beads falling from her crystal eyes.

"Thank you, for everything, Satella."

Satella laughed, hugging her friend. "From Azmaria, I'd expect this, but not from you Rosette."

Rosette jumped back, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "You Dummkopf! Be nice for once!" Rosette barked, folding her arms.

Both were silent for a moment before bursting into laughter. Chrono smiled sweetly. "How much those two have changed."

"well Satella, this is it?" Rosette started.

"it is, but it was a hell of a time while we had it." Satella said proudly.

Rosette, with tears forming, walked away from Satella, smiling.

She could have sworn she saw tears running from Satella's eyes as well. Little beads of glass….

"Alright Rosette, this is it. Ready to go back?" Chrono said sweetly once Satella was gone.

Rosette nodded. "Let's go back for the lives we need to live for."

**{Earth, Outside of School.}**

Efren, being guided by Aion's hand walked slowly down the sidewalk. Chezel had her brother's hand, tight in her grasp. Her shaking fingers, entangled in her brother's.

Efren turned to his sister, in a low whisper "Sister, don't let go of my hand at any time, do you understand?"

Chezel, wide eyed, nodded quickly, a little bit of hope reached her. Aion began to laugh, then disappeared into a puff of black smoke.

Efren gasped, quickly looking behind himself, he couldn't see his sister, but only a puff of black smoke where she had stood. "Chezel!" he barked her name, in hopes he would get something back.

"Damnit."

Seconds later, a shriek met Efren's call. It was Chezel, in the arms of Aion, standing firmly in front of Efren. Efren whipped around, launching himself at them.

Aion dodged it effortlessly, watching as Efren fell to the ground, a gasp of breath escaping his little lips.

"Follow me Efren, I'll lead you to your show." Aion said , before disappearing like a hologram. Like a ghost?

Efren slammed his fist into the pavement, slamming until the bones in his hand were smashed. Tears and blood mixed. As he forced himself up, he walked forward with no leads. No idea which direction to follow. He began to run..

Rosette and Chrono had arrive back on Earth. The smells, feelings, and sights hit them at once. Rosette stumbled to her knees, coughing, almost becoming sick from the sudden shock.

Chrono placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder, as she coughed. "Chrono-" Rosette choked through her coughing fit.

Chrono, helped her up, then answered. "I know, it's the miasma. He's been here already." Chrono said grimly. Rosette nodded, her eyes filled with fear.

As if on queue, Azmaria opened her front door, holding a broom, getting ready to sweep her front porch. When her eyes met her friends, she dropped the wooden broom, the handle clanking against the steps. She rushed to their side, her skirt flowing.

As they hugged Azmaria squeaked through tears "Rosette, Chrono, we've got to stop meeting like this!"

Rosette laughed, then released her. "As great as it is to see you Azmaria, were back for a reason." Chrono said grimly.

Azmaria looked at the, dumfounded.

Rosette looked down sadly. "Aion has the children."

Azmaria burst into tears "Oh Rosette I knew it! I'm so sorry, I've failed." She said, choking through tears.

Rosette took her in her arms. "No you' have not. I owe everything to you. You raised them, please Azmaria."

Azmaria looked up. "It wasn't too hard, they come from great stock."

Remington looked out from the shadow of the doorway, a glare in his aging face.

Suddenly, from the distance a young boy runs to Azmaria' house, his purple hair flying behind him, his crystal blue eyes filled with fear, as blood drips off his knuckles.

He stops dead, looking Rosette and Chrono dead in the eyes.

**{ Maxwell Theater/ Opera House.}**

Aion burst through the theater's old, dusty door, the slam echoed through the old walls, dist scattering. Aion entered, dragging Chezel (by the hair) in one hand, his other hand raised. As he walked, the lights around him flicked on, as if a switch was activated. If the entire old theater was waiting for him to arrive. Once he reaches the stage, he tosses the little girl into the orchestra pit. She screams, but there is no noise of impact. Two cloaked figures catch her, and carry the, now un-conscious girl to the shadows.

**{Azmaria's house}**

Azmaria looked at Efren, then at his parents, the shock was equal. "Efren this is-" she started before being interrupted.

"Mother and Father." he whispered, as tears began to well in his eyes. A huge smile plastered across his little face. Chrono stumbled forward, his eyes wide with both glee and terror. "My…son.." he whispered.

Joshua, who had been leaning against the open door smirked. "Can't tell? He looks just like you guys." he said smoothly.

Chrono stooped walking when he reached his son, still staring him in the face. He was petrified. "Efren, I am sorry. Have you been told-?" Chrono started, expecting hate to be spewed back at him. Efren smiled, "Yes father." he lied. He didn't care, and he wasn't mad anymore, finally all his prayers answered. He didn't care the reason, all he cared was that this was his father, flesh and blood.

Chrono ran up, scooping the little boy in his arms, laughing and crying. Rosette ran over, kissing her son for the first time. "mother." Efren said happily, kissing her back.

**{Maxwell Theater/ Opera house}**

Outside stood Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, Joshua, Efren and Remington. Remington had said nothing to either Rosette or Chrono, and both were too caught up in their new life to care.

Rosette slowly opened the theater door, it made a loud creaking noise, as everything became illuminated. The old red chairs seemed to sparkle, the stage lit up, and the house lights beamed on. Rosette, afraid as she was, took the first steps in. Once everyone was in, Rosette began to look around.

"They must be backstage somewhere, so Azmaria and Joshua, you take stage left. Chrono and Efren, stage right." Rosette said quickly.

"What about you?" Chrono said, filled with concern as he grabbed her hand.

Rosette glared ahead, "I'll take the balcony. Also, Chrono I trust you know the catwalks?"

"Yes, if something suspicious arises right?" Chrono answered quickly.

Rosette nodded, not tearing her gaze of center stage. "Alright, let's go!" Azmaria announced and the group split off.

Slowly, Azmaria, Joshua and Remington take the stairs on the side to stage left, Azmaria is the first back stage, pulling the curtain aside, holding a gun out before her. Joshua is at her side quickly, Remington behind them. Nothing is backstage except for an old dusty piano. Some keys were missing, and dust was taking their space. It looked like fingers had not graced it in many years.

Chrono and Efren bolted up the stage right stairs, Chrono in front of Efren, a gun in Chrono's hand. Chrono too pushed the big red curtain aside, to expose nothing but the backstage, the pulley ropes and the stairs to the catwalk. A broken, abandoned violin sat in the corner, it's strings curled up, rusted. Chrono began to look around, Efren close behind.

Just as if on queue, Orchestrated music began from the pit. The group froze in fear. "Father-?" Efren started. "Please tell me that's a ghost?" Suddenly, the large curtain pulls open and shadows are moving from center to backstage, Two coming on left, one on right. The lights began to shine brighter, as the footsteps drew nearer, the shadows closer and closer, the clicking of heels.

Efren grabbed tightly to his father's hand, shaking with fear, of who those shadows belonged to.

Chrono stood, frozen in fear for a split second before he grabbed his son's hand, and ran to the catwalk with anticipated force.

"Chrono, you won't want to leave?" A dark voice announced, Chrono could not tell where it came from. Chrono stopped in fear, he and Efren's eyes searched frantically.

"Chrono, it's your daughter's premiere!" The voice announced, the laughed darkly before disappearing.

Chrono stopped and yelled to the ceiling. "What?"

At the same time Efren yelled as well. "Chezel?!" as he ran to center stage.

"No!" Chrono barked, grabbing Efren by the collar, pulling him back. "it's what he wants!"

The red lights were turned on, as a little girl walked out, in a poof dress, and little buckled shoes. The dresses bottom looked like a pure white ballerina skirt, the shoes, little white and strapped. Her arms were raised uncomfortably, as strings gleamed in the stage light. She was being controlled! When she stopped walking, the spotlight was shot onto her. Her face was blank as sweat dripped off of it, glistening in the light. Her eyes were wide, as they were almost black under the lights. The crimson with the red. Tears began to run down her cheeks, as little sobs began to start in her chest. She tried to squeak out "help" but her puppet master jerked her to the side violently.

"CHEZEL!" a voice screamed, as she raced down the center path, past the old chairs. It was Rosette, tears were streaming down her face, as she held out a gun.

AS she was running she was then kidnapped into the darkness, behind one of the rows of chairs.

"Damnit Rosette!" Chrono curses, as he tried to run onstage, as he did one of the shadows, became a girl, with raven black hair and pointy, fang like teeth, and attacked him, forcing him to the ground. His gun flew from his hands and skated to Efren's feet.

Rosette from the center was fighting viciously with Aion himself, or maybe a "ghost" him?

Efren stared wide eyed at the weapon momentarily before grabbing it and running center stage.

AS he ran he felt another shadow quick behind him.

Just as he reached center stage he looked up to see the puppet master's head twisted, the strings fell, as well did the little Chezel. Remington Azmaria and Joshua fled back downstage, they had killed the puppet master.

"Sister!" Efren screamed, taking Chezel in his arms. "Brother behind you!" she screamed, just as Efren was tackled by the other shadow woman, her heels falling off. The gun now skated to Chezel's feet.

Chezel looked at the gun with fear. "Chezel, you must shoot!" Efren screamed before being bitten by the woman.

"I'll hit mommy?!" Chezel screamed, now hysterical.

"Chezel now!!" Efren screamed, trying to keep consciousness.

Chezel closed her eyes and fired the gun, it hit a spotlight and came crashing down on where Aion and Rosette were fighting.

"Mommy!!" Chezel screamed, falling to her knees.

As the dust cleared, the woman disappeared as well as the music. All was quiet except for the moaning of Efren, and the little dripping noise of his blood on the stage floor.

From the dust, shone on the spotlight, rose Rosette, only her shadow was recognizable, her head high,

Everyone had made it back from the nightmare.

Aion rose as well, looking as if he was facing Rosette….

* * *

_**Chapter 18 end! Wow, what an exciting chapter?! I had been inspired by this chapter because, I was a stage hand in my school's play. It really was an exciting chapter? Again, I really would like to thank for the feedback, and I shall have not only the art I promised for Efren and Chezel, but the Christmas chapter before it actually reaches Christmas? (laughs) Hopefully I'll make the deadline? **_

_**Hope to hear from you all soon, and happy holidays.**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review!**_


	19. The Christmas Wish,The Christmas gift

**AN/ Hi guys! I'm back, chapter 19. I realize that, it's past Christmas but the holiday was more demanding of my time than I was expecting it to be! I hope everyone has a nice one. So, this chapter is, like promised the Christmas chapter, because I think we all need a break from the action?! **

**Enjoy, thanks for keeping with me and leave me that wonderful feedback.

* * *

  
**

As Aion rose, facing Rosette, his statuesque figure looming in the shadows as the dust cleared everyone froze, trying to plot the next move. Chrono shuffled his feet nervously, as to walk forward than hesitated when he saw next. Just as Aion rose, he fell before Rosette, she standing perfectly still. When he hit the ground, he seemed to fade away, disappear into the floor like a bad dream. When Chrono saw this, he ran Rosette, scooping her up into his arms. She accepted the hug, and fell unconscious in his arms. The children running fast behind their father.

As they traveled back home, seeing the lamp posts decorated with wreaths and lights, and the snow lightly falling from the grey-ish clouds, they were finally together as a family and feeling it. Chezel was atop her father's shoulders as he taught her how to catch the snowflakes on her tongue. She laughed, holding tightly to her father's shoulders, he holding tightly onto her little knees. Efren was beside Rosette, holding her hand tightly. He admired her, watching the snowflakes fall into her hair. She squeezed his hand now and then and played with his hair, or adjusting his headband. Efren admired his mother's touch, her soft hands, her warm words, it was just how he pictured her.

"Rosette?" Chrono called, his voice seemed to echo through the snow. Both children's eyes looked at Rosette. Rosette looked up innocently. "You know, were going to have to get some decorations and a tree for tonight?" Chrono started,

It was Christmas eve, how convenient, a holiday to bring in the new year, but a holiday that the family could really use. "A big tree daddy?!" Chezel asked excitedly, shaking her father. Chrono laughed, "yes, a big tree, green and full of great smells!" Chezel giggled a rich child's laugh. "What kind of smells?!" Chezel asked innocently.

Efren sighed. "Chezel, it smells like pine. Like they've always smelt like."

Rosette looked at her son quizzically. Even though they were twins, Efren always felt years older . "Did Azmaria have a tree?" Rosette asked her son. Efren nodded. "Yes, in the corner, it was a large pine decorated in bright lights." He responded, a twinkle in his eye. Rosette smiled then knelt to his level. "We'll that's just what we'll have for you." She said, hugging him tightly. Efren snuggled into her arms, her motherly warmth took over. When Rosette rose, Efren was asleep in her arms. Rosette softly removed purple hair from his eyes and doted on her little boy.

"Rosette, were here." Chrono said softly. Rosette carefully walked to the familiar door, sticking her hand in her pocket and fishing for the key. Chrono placed a hand on her shoulder softly. "Rosette, you'll wake him, let me get it?" Chrono then stuck his hand into her pocket, grabbing the cold metal key and placing it into the lock.

"This isn't our house daddy!" Chezel exclaimed, throwing her little hands into the air. Chrono ruffled her hair before pushing the door open. It was Satella's house, just they way they had left it. "This is, going to be our house from now on doll." Chrono said affectingly, as he flicked on the lights. Rosette was behind him, carrying a fast asleep Efren in her arms.

As he flicked on the lights, the place came to life, but more decorations had been added, The entire place was decorated in Christmas apparel, that had not been there before. Chrono was taken back at the spirit of the lights, and decoration. Little Santa's, reindeer, snowmen, garland, wreaths, but the sparkling tree in the corner got his eyes. The place even smelt like Christmas! It smelt like food was cooking..

Chrono dropped the key to the floor in shock, to admire the memories that hit him, but the new things that were around. "Do we have the right place Chrono?!" Rosette said loudly, making an echo through the halls. "This is Satella's old place, she even left us the key Rosette?!" Chrono said, as he walked in. He put Chezel down, and she ran to the tree, glistening with white lights, and familiar ordainments. "This is our tree daddy!" Chezel yelled, extending her arms, hugging the giant pine. The ornaments clanged musically.

"Then how-" Chrono started before he heard the clicking of heels in the kitchen coming closer and closer to him….

Chrono grabbed his daughter, pulling her close. Rosette backed closer to the door, holding Efren tighter, fishing for her weapon..

"Auntie!!" Chezel yelled, as she squirmed for Chrono's grip. "Chezel no!" Chrono screamed rushing after her. As he ran, he met up with a woman, and a man. Chezel in the woman's arms. Chrono stood for a moment in fear before he realized it was Azmaria and Joshua! "Chrono, Rosette welcome home!" Azmaria said sweetly, placing Chezel down.

"Azmaria?!" How did you-?" Rosette started softly.

Azmaria giggled, as Joshua placed an arm around Azmaria. "we'll after the theater, we left, went home and got all the things out of the apartment and left. We knew you'd come back here, and we wanted you guys to come back to a home, not just a house." Joshua said warmly.

Rosette began to tear up, "Thank you guys, for everything."

Azmaria smiled, taking her friend in her arms, to comfort her for once. "I hope you guys brought your things as well?" Chrono started, Both Joshua and Azmaria looked up confused. Rosette faced Azmaria, with a large smile and a blush across her face. "we want you guys to stay too, because you've been with the children so long, I don't think I could ever separate you guys." Azmaria agreed, now being hugged by Rosette.

After finishing decorating the tree a little more, Chrono, Joshua and Efren went into the living room, Rosette Chezel and Azmaria were left to finish the cooking. Chrono sat on the large plush couch to talk with Joshua, Joshua on the other end, and Efren sat in front of the fire, pulling a picture book from the shelves.

Rosette peered from the window into the living room, with a scowl on her face. Azmaria pulled the pans from the shelves as Chezel flipped through the cook book, commenting on the deserts.

"Lousy un-helpful men." Rosette said sourly, then returned to helping Azmaria. Azmaria giggled. "Joshua is no help in the kitchen, he can't even make coffee! Be glad he isn't in here." Azmaria joked, as she cracked an egg into the bowl.

"Let's make this!" Chezel exclaimed, pointing to a chocolate desert in the book. Rosette laughed, looking over her daughter's shoulder. "You have a sweet tooth huh, little one?" Rosette said, ruffling her hair. Chezel giggled. "Were going to make the turkey first, like every year, right?" Azmaria said to Chezel. Chezel nodded, hopping off her stool and into the cabinets.

The fire crackled, making the atmosphere more comfortable. Chrono exhaled, resting the back of his head on the back of the couch. His purple braid softly lingered over the edge innocently. "So, you guys really want us to stay, eh." Joshua said softly, as another crackle was sent from the fire.

Chrono looked up, then smiled. "Yes, we really do. I don't think tearing you and Azmaria from our lives is possible, especially for Rosette. She may not show or say it, but she really loves you guys." Chrono said with a large smile. Efren pretended not to listen.

Joshua smiled. "I know she does."

Chrono nodded returning to relaxing.

A few second later, when Efren looked as if he was sleeping, Joshua opened his mouth, and released a question that had been stirring in him for quite sometime.

"hey Chrono?"

Chrono picked his head up, for what he hoped was the last time. "Yes Joshua?"

"Chrono, I need some help?" Joshua asked, twisting his fingers together nervously.

Chrono looked a little shocked, and Efren popped one eye open curiously, and discreetly.

"What do you mean Joshua?" Chrono asked quietly.

"Chrono, I'm asking, because she doesn't have a father." Joshua started, his face blushing madly.

"Asking-?" Chrono started.

"I'm asking for permission, or help, because Azmaria is.."

Pregnant.

Efren jumped up in shock.

"Rosette, can you chop this?" Azmaria asked quickly, as she stirred the batter for something.

Rosette hopped over, slowly beginning to slice a vegetable, Chezel peering over her shoulder. "Mommy be careful!" She said. Rosette laughed, chopping another piece. "Your going to cut yourself mommy, be careful!" Chezel said against, hiding her eyes.

"Sweetie look." Rosette said. Chezel un-cupped her eyes, and started at Rosette. "see I'm okay, I'm not cutting myself." Chezel watched each cut of the knife.

"Rosette!" Chrono burst in the kitchen, just as the last cut of the knife, sliced into Rosette's finger.

"Ouch, Damnit Chrono!" Rosette said, holding her finger tightly.

Chrono rushed to her, "I'm sorry, but we have something we need to talk about." Chezel started at her parents, Rosette stopped glaring at Chrono log enough to notice her daughter's wide crimson eyes on her. "It's only because daddy scared me, don't worry." She said cupping her daughter up, and placing her back on the counter.

"Can't it wait Chrono?"

"No, please, upstairs."

Rosette sighed, "Azmaria, I'll be back." She said before kissing her daughter, then heading upstairs with Chrono.

When about halfway up the stairs Azmaria stopped them.

"wait! I know what this is about Rosette."

Rosette turned around. "Okay, Chrono take Chezel into the other room please."

Once Chrono exited, Azmaria looked down nervously.

"Azmaria, what is it?"

"Oh Rosette, it's too soon. You see-?"

"Azmaria tell me." Rosette said placing a hand on her sounder. "Don't be afraid."

Azmaria began to tear up. "I remember when this situation was flip-flopped." She said, laughing nervously.

Rosette's eyes widened, "Your-?"

Azmaria looked down as the tears were full fledged. "I'm pregnant."

Rosette scooped her friend up in a hug. "Azmaria! That's wonderful!" Azmaria laughed and cried. "I thought you'd be upset, you know were not married, right?" Rosette laughed. "please, it's fine. Just, let's have our dinner okay?" Azmaria nodded calling into the boys.

The dinner wasn't too large, but more than enough for the family. Everyone sat, together, in the same place for the first time in a decade. For the time they had missed they all seemed to have nothing to say, or many things they were keeping hidden.

"So guys, ready for Santa tonight?" Joshua said sweetly, as both children picked up their heads.

"Yay Santa!" Chezel yelled happily, extending her arms, letting her fork fall to the floor.

Chrono picked up her fork quickly, laughing to himself. "careful doll."

"I've already gotten my present." Efren said quietly, moving the food around on his place.

Chrono looked curious, but Rosette began to tear up again. "he got a present early? No fair!" Chezel barked, her eyebrows knitting together. "Sister, remember my wish?" Efren said a loud, looking into his sister's crimson eyes. She nodded, then it clicked. "Mommy and Daddy to be home with us for Christmas!" she exclaimed.

Both Chrono and Rosette looked at each other, tears and a smile coated Rosette's face.

When everyone went to sleep, except for Azmaria and Joshua who were sneaking the present under the tree quietly the house seemed so dead. After sneaking the presents Joshua and Azmaria seated themselves on the couch, curling up in front of the fire. After a few comfortable moments of silence, Azmaria spoke. "Joshua, this is going to be such a wonderful year."

Joshua stroked her hair soothingly. "Yep, us, Rosette, Chrono, the kids and our baby."

Azmaria sat up, half smiling. "Are you scared?"

Joshua half smiled, then closed his eyes. "Not really, I'm more excited." he lied, pulling Azmaria closer.

Joshua felt her large smile as she hugged him tighter. "I am."

"Don't be Azzy. Remember I'm here and I love you."

"I Love you too." she whispered before nodding off to sleep. Joshua lifted her, carrying her slowly to their room.

Rosette felt eyes on her, she nervously tried to dispel the feeling with sleep but it never left her. So slowly, she opened her eyes.

She was met with a pair of Crimson and Ocean blue eyes staring back at her. She yelped, jumping up. Chrono stirred awake, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Efren? Chezel? what's the matter?" Chrono asked, half asleep.

"Mother, Father, we can't sleep, can we stay here tonight?" Efren said. Rosette smiled, then nodded quickly. "Of cores."

Once the family was snuggled in, Chezel tugged on her mother's sleeve, making Rosette stirr awake again.

"What is it Doll?"

"Mommy, where have you and Daddy been, all this time? Me and Efren wished for you but, you never came until now. Why?" She asked innocently. Efren and Chrono sat up, Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand as tears began to form in her eyes. "Chezel, Efren, I think it's time we told you the real story-" she started in between sobs.

"Mother, if you don't feel ready to tell then please, I'd prefer it when were good and ready. Sister, stop asking, and please go to sleep." Efren said, giving his mother and sister a kiss on the cheek before falling back to sleep.

"Yes brother." Chezel said, going back to sleep as well.

"Chrono, we need to tell them someday." Rosette started.

"Rosette, we will. I know these kids know their special, but we'll tell them. We have their entire lives."

"I know." Rosette sighed.

"Back to bed love, it's Christmas tomorrow, ok?" Chrono said, kissing her then rolling over.

_Christmas was beautiful…..

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 19 end! Okay, so I know it was a little short, but full of shockers right?! Next time I'll explain x-mas a little more (laughs) I hope you liked it! Keep with me for chapter 20. (wow!) Thanks for reading, please leave your f****eedback!**_


	20. The bond made to save them from thyself

**AN:/ Hello everyone! I am so sorry for my absence, I know the chapters are so gapped in time length, you must all want to kill me (laughs) I've been swarmed with stupid work, and in my state, they make me take a huge test, called a "regents". It's a lot of pressure! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, welcome to the first chapter of 2009! I hope you all enjoy, this is another major chapter, so get ready (laughs)**

**Enjoy! Please leave me that wonderful feedback.**

* * *

New years was fast approaching, and the snowfall had increased, covering the ground in shinning mounds, falling delicately from the grey sky. Rosette sighed heavily, a puff of hot air escaping her warm lips, fogging up the window. Azmaria was in the kitchen, busily stirring some sweet smelling soup. Joshua was in his room, peacefully taking a nap. He had shoveled this morning, and decided that he deserved a nap. Chrono, (who had helped) was taking a nap on the warm couch, a smirk across his light face. Efren and Chezel were upstairs, making loud rustling noises from their room. They came downstairs loudly, the noise of their rustling coats following them. The two were dressed, in layers of winter attire, Chezel was overly dressed, by her brother and could barley put her arms down! Her mismatching gloves on the ends of puffy arms.

"Mother?" Efren started, a large smile decked his face, Chezel looked at her mother happily. Rosette couldn't hold back her laughter anymore, soon her and Azmaria were in stitches over the two overstuffed children. "You guys want to go out then?" Rosette said, through her laughter.

Both children nodded happily, their eyes beaming. Rosette smiled, then inched closer to her children, both looked puzzled, as they leaned in to hear their mother's whispering voice. "Let's wake up daddy so he can come too?" Rosette suggested, a sly smirk on her face. Chezel giggled, "How are we going to wake up daddy?" "we'll Chezel, let's ju-" Efren started. Rosette cackled, grabbing her two children, and creeping over to a sweetly sleeping Chrono.

In mid-dream, Chrono shuffled over, onto his back, letting out a little snore, the blush still evident across his face. The pillow was spotted with dark pools of drool.

"Ready?" Rosette said slyly, eying both her, ever excited children. Both nodded, eyes beaming.

"1..2..3!" They said, in unison, jumping on their un-expecting father. Chrono choked a bit from the surprise, then realized who it was that had rudely interrupted his dreams, and embraced his crazy family, laughing with them. Azmaria giggled from the kitchen, as she had witnessed the entire scene.

Sleepily, Joshua walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his crystal eyes. Each of his laagered footsteps made a loud creek on the wooden staircase. His blonde locks gleamed in the afternoon light, lighting his completion.

"Everyone outside!" Rosette cheered, ripping open the front door, and jumping into a large mound of snow. Her children were fast behind her. Azmaria grabbed her coat, and the boys were behind her, slower of corse.

The sting of winter air caught them all, but it never seemed to bother them. The children were rolling in the sparkling white mounds. A snow man was being rolled together by Chrono and Rosette, as the children danced, and helped with the snowballs. Joshua soon engaged a snowball war and Azmaria taught them how to make snow angles. It wasn't too cold for the time they were out, the wind nipped at them a bit, blowing the snow and their scarves about. The orange-like sunlight reflected on the snow, giving it more of a shine. Once everyone got cold, (as Chrono carried Chezel in because her feet were too cold to move!) they went in for Azmaria's soup.

{That Night, Rosette and Chrono's bedroom}

Chrono was a sleep, wrapped up in the lush violet blankets. His head softly in the pillow, his violet locks decorating and almost overtaking the snowy white pillow. His chest slowly rose and fell, with each warm little breath. Rosette laid awake, watching him, a tear escaping her eyes, and a small sob welling inside her. She let it out, it huffed and seemed to echo in the silence of the night.

Chrono stirred awake, his crimson eyes meeting Rosette's moonlight face.

"Rosette, are you-?" he started, sleepily. Rosette quickly turned her head to the side, wiping the little tear with the blanket.

"No."

Chrono rolled over to face her, she was propped up against the pillow, a scowl was clear on her face.

"Liar, what's the matter?" Chrono started, smiling at her sweetly.

"Nothing, Jesus Chrono!" She barked, rolling over, to hide her face. Chrono wasn't sold, and he knew he had to keep prying. He sighed, then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his warmth, and like expected,

Rosette caved.

She rolled over, burying her face in Chrono's chest, sobs rippled through her. Chrono held her closer, cooing her, and trying to get the situation out. "Look what you've done Chrono, you've made me cry." Rosette said sarcastically. "You were crying before, but please tell me what the matter is already?"

Rosette caught her breath, then snuggled up close to Chrono. "It's just, Chrono what if they hate us?"

Chrono's mind swirled with question. "Who Rosette?"

Rosette jumped up in agitation. ("how could he be so blind?") "Who do you think Chrono? Efren and Chezel!"

Chrono placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. "This isn't like you Rosette?"

"Missing ten years of my own children's lives isn't like me either." Rosette retaliated, her tears coming on.

"Is this what this is about Rosette?" Chrono started, gripping Rosette's shoulder a little lighter, he felt his own anguish fill him. Rosette collapsed into Chrono's arms once again, Chrono held her tightly as the icy winter wind beat against the house, making it creak loudly. "Rosette, why are you worried? Their here now, and they get it. Let the past, stay the past, it wasn't out faults." Chrono said, hoping to clear her mind once more.

"Chrono, we can just let bygones be bygones! Were their parents Damnit, and we've missed so much, so much Chrono! It's a wonder they don't hate us!" Rosette said, choking through her tears, her own anguish, her own guilt crushing any hope she had left inside her.

"Mother?" A small voice squeaked, being carried away quickly by the wind. Rosette picked her head up quickly. In the light of the moon, in the hall was Efren, standing wide eyes, his hands shaking.

"Efren, did you hear-?" Chrono started nervously.

Efren walked in, his crystal blue eyes seemed dark and sad in the darkness. He nodded slowly to his father, then returned his attention to his mother. He had always been the logical little adult.

"Mother, I wondered why I heard you crying, but overhearing the situation, I now understand. I know it's been a while mother, but I also know the back story and what happened, that night, would never have been your; father, or anyone's fault. Mother, you don't understand, when we finally were granted the wish of being able to just know who you, and father were, every amount of sadness and pain was erased. We could, never hate you. We wouldn't resent you, even if you left now, but just to know you was good enough." Efren said, his tears were glistening in the moonlight. Yet as he cried, a smile was proud on his face.

Rosette walked forward in shock, her arms extended, she grasped her son, cuddling him in a warm embrace under the moonlight. Chrono hugged the two as well, at the time, Rosette's worries seemed to blow away like snow in the wind. Her son, he would now and forever be her and Chrono's little boy…..

Just at that, a knock to the door broke their embrace. A fir, angry knock, that sent the house a buzz with noise. After the knock, a scream sounded in Azmaria's room. The three broke, and without a word, ran out of their room, Rosette quickly to Chezel's room scooping up her sleeping daughter. Chrono raced to Azmaria's room, pounding on her door with his fist. "Azmaria open up what's the matter!"

"Help!!" Azmaria echoed Chrono's question with her pleading voice. Rosette gave Chrono an apprehensive look, before he knocked the door down. Efren growled, a low bass growl, his eyes angry. "Mother that energy, it's not good." Rosette grabbed both her children's hands tightly. "I know." she whispered.

When Chrono broke through the door, and the smoke cleared, what he saw almost made his own heart stop.

Azmaria was on the floor, against the window, shaking violently, tears and sweat mixed on her face, dripping down her quivering lips. Joshua was over her, his claws he extended, his eyes, red as the blood moon, eying Azmaria's neck.

"Damnit Joshua what's wrong with you?!" Chrono barked, lunging at Joshua.

"Chrono no!!" Rosette screamed, lunging herself at him quickly. Chrono looked back in panic, then felt a sharp sensation of pain through him.

Chrono turned back, to see that Joshua has lunged his claws through Chrono's shoulder. Chrono screamed in pain, blood spurting from his mouth.

"Father!!!!" Efren screamed, rushing after him, stealing his mother's gun. Azmaria passed out, behind the bed, she couldn't bear anymore, and she couldn't stand to watch the outcome, at all ends, it was loose loose.

Efren ran up to, the now monster that was formerly known as his uncle Joshua, his horns were protruding, blood dripped down his face, in large pools, looking like red water was split on him. Efren stopped at first, frozen in fear. The panic that rushed through Efren was like nothing he had ever felt before, watching those Crimson eyes watch him, he felt as if he was staring into the face of the devil himself. His body became ice, unable to move.

Efren aimed the gun, then all went black.

Joshua's massive hands, pushed him out of the way, sending the little boy flying out the doorway and into the hallway. The way little Efren flew, was like he was a rag doll, soaring effortlessly through the air. As if Joshua was the child, that just casted his play toy away.

Rosette rushed to her son's side, cradling her little boy in her arms, rocking him back in forth, trying to find a sense of life. Rosette could still feel the life pulsing through her little boy, and the poking of a little horn, perturbing from his temple. She held him closer, her gun by her side, her daughter on the other. She knew, if a devil's horns came out, it was because they felt their lives were in danger, it would go away soon enough.

On the other side of the spectrum, Chrono was beyond furious as a huge miasma surrounded him. Rosette stood up, as she felt the cross around her neck flicker, and the astral energy escape at an alarming rate. "Chrono please! He's my brother!" Rosette screamed.

"He almost killed your son! This monster is not Joshua!" Chrono screamed, his horns, ripping out, his demonic shell opening. Rosette shielded Chezel from the violence , they did not need to see.

"Please Chrono, just-?" Rosette pleaded, as the boys began to fight.

"Rosette, what is going on?" A familiar voice peeped up from the glowing jewel in the center of the cross.

It was Satella, Rosette's heart filled with happiness at the voice. "Jewel witch! I don't think I'd ever be able to say this, but I'm happy to see you!" Rosette joked, pulling the cross closer. Chezel listened to her mother's old friend.

"Joshua has finally lost it, has he?" Satella started.

"Yes, and Chrono is going to kill him, please Satella, this is the one time, I have no idea what to do?"

"Because it evolves thinking, and not just blindly shooting, am I right sister?" Satella joked playfully.

"Don't make me hurt you." Rosette started, gripping the cross.

"Rosette, I don't want to tell you this, but the only way to stop him is to-"

"Make a contract?"

"Yes."

"Chrono!" Rosette shouted, over the violence. "We have to-"

"I know!" Chrono growled, as he pinned Joshua to the floor. "we have to make a contract, but with who?"

Azmaria sat up, the hurt, painful and even fearful look in her eyes were enough to stop everything, except for Joshua who was still thrashing around. "Satella?" Azmaria said boldly, angrily.

"Yes?" Satella said smoothly.

"Will it damage, or take my child's life?" Azmaria asked boldly, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"No, only the life of the contract-" Satella started.

"Then do it." Azmaria said boldly, not making another move, staying expressionless. "Use the cross as a medium."

"Are you-?" Rosette started.

"Yes." Azmaria said coldly.

Rosette and Chrono glanced at each other quickly, as Rosette began to walk to Azmaria, taking her hand, joining it with Joshua's, and clapping her hands. She placed the cross necklace around Azmaria's neck.

_Seconds after, they were surrounded by the green glow of Astral light…._

* * *

**Chapter 20 end! Wow, that was great and much easier to write than usual? I really liked this chapter, I'm just sad I waited so long to make it. (laughs) I hope you all enjoyed, sorry to once again leave on a cliffhanger, I always do that! Hope you keep with me, 21 will be out very soon, right after my tests! Thanks so much for reading, please leave me your lovely feedback!**

**See you in 21!**


	21. Life beyond the last seconds

A/N: Hi everyone! I really apologies for pro-longing this story for so long, I feel really guilty! I know I'd say I'd be back in June, but I lied! (June is close enough right?)

So, this is the FINAL chapter, I'm sad to end it, but I think it's time, It's ran as far as I could take it and honestly, I'm incredibly satisfied with the end result. If I decide to, further it in the summer, I may make a sequel, I think I leave room for one at the end?

I want to thank all my dedicated readers for sticking with me, and waiting for my updates! This won't be the last of this story, I promise.

Thank you all again, I really mean it, you guys helped me to keep writing this!

And enjoy the Final chapter, chapter Twenty One!

* * *

_Seconds later, they were engulfed in a blinding, green astral light. _

Azmaria whimpered as she closed her eyes. She was both utterly terrified but completely sure at the same time. She squeezed Rosette's hand, then Joshua's for one last comfort.

The light seemed to knock the conscious out of everyone in the room, as they all lost the deep connection to their realities, and were sent flying backwards, scattering like pieces of a bomb that has just exploded. Azmaria felt, as if she was literally tripping on some drug trip gone horribly wrong. Time was ticking inside her head, the sick rhythmic noise echoing through her scull, the slow tick..tick..tick..that slowly pined her life away.

Then she felt as if something was strangling her, like invisible hands, forming a chokehold around her little throat. She gasped, desperately for air, as she felt the fingers tighten. When she did her eyes flew open and her reality began to recollect like pieces of the puzzle. As she glanced around she noticed she was pinned against the staircase, mouth gaping for air, the pain still stabbing at her throat.

On the opposite side of the wall was Rosette, her chin touching her chest, and her olive green pistol beside her. Chrono was lifelessly sprawled across the floor, his hand open, claws extended, his purple hair sprawled out of the floor like someone had spilt purple paint. His red headband covered one of his eyes, and his mouth was locked closed. Yet the most important person, that caught her eye was Joshua. He was resting next to Chrono; just as lifeless as he, looking almost if they were friends, just sleeping next to each other. His blonde hair in front of his crystal eyes, a content look across his face, and an almost boyish charm emitting from his lifeless body.

"Joshua!" Azmaria squeaked out, as she helplessly rolled over to one side, extending her arm. She heard her own voice; and she was shocked to hear that it was nothing more than a dull whisper, as if someone had kicked her in the throat, or strangled her…

Efren awoke at last, his ears ringing with the sick silence that filled the room. He glanced around to see the house, and it's guests in shambles. He felt the sick stab of a sob rise in him, as he saw his helpless little sister, poking her face through the bars of the stairway like an orphaned child.

Her crimson eyes were large, like pools of flowing, pulsing, blood, circulating in her eyes, staring helplessly; desperately at him. Efren mustered his strength together; he knew he must, and crawled over to his sister. He dragged his leg behind him, it was broken; he was highly aware of that fact, and each stab of pain reminded him, yet his mind beat against stopping. He finally reached his sister, taking her into his arms slowly prying her from her grip hold against the bars. He took her, as her little body rippled with sobs, and he hugged her, because she was the closest thing to his reality, that hadn't fallen apart.

Azmaria raised her hands to her throat, gently touching it with her thumbs, she felt a wound, a bump that wasn't there before. She traced it, it started at top, then fell, then went left, and right, perturbing outward. Panic ran through her, as she lifted herself up to the mirror on the wall. Her eyes were directed to the bulging shape in her throat, her hands then flew up to her throat, concealing, and clutching the wound. Tears began to well inside her, as hot rage boiled inside. "This is my contract?!" She screamed inside her head, staring at what looked like a cross lodged in her throat. She was enraged, and utterly crushed at the same time.

As she squeezed harder on her throat, she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Joshua, and his once Crimson evil eyes, had subdued, as if someone had put ice on the fire, calming it to his deep blue eyes that they had once been. Azmaria collapsed in his arms, as he placed one arm around her, and one hand on Azmaria's perturbing abdomen.

Azmaria finally felt at ease.

----

Days later, after the fight, the adults met downstairs for their final meeting. The children were upstairs recovering from something that had altered them forever.

Rosette and Chrono were beside each other, Rosette looking sadly into Azmaria's eyes, she and Azmaria both knew what needed to be done, but neither wanted to do it. Chrono was bandaged up a little, he looked as if he had fallen down a well, and in a comedic way, he looked pretty adorable. Rosette squeezed Chrono's good hand, when Joshua returned to the sitting room, now they were ready to discuss the deal.

Rosette looked down, then cleared her throat.

"Azmaria, Joshua, the events that happened before, cannot happen again, it seems like since we've returned nothing but misfortune has met out children." Chrono started.

Joshua sipped his tea nonchalantly, as he nodded his head.

Azmaria sighed, "I understand where your coming from, but do you really think leaving them is best?"

Chrono nodded. "We knew what we were getting into when we decided to have children. Hell, we knew when we were getting married, but we never took into thought this may happen, and I can't live with myself knowing that Rosette and I are the reasons these kids live in fear."

"It's not just you!" Azmaria interjected helplessly. Joshua put a hand on hers, shaking his head.

Azmaria seated again. "Please reconsider?"

"I'm sorry, but were going to have to leave them in your care, we've gotta' make this quick, and as easy as possible."

Rosette burst into tears.

"But what if they get hurt again!?"

"We'll watch them, and try to help, but I think once were out of the picture, you'll have nothing to worry about anymore."

Azmaria as well began to burst into tears, as Joshua motioned for the children to come down the stairs.

For the rest of his life, Efren would never understand what happened, Chezel always had blamed herself, but Efren, deep inside had some sort of respect for his father, and knew what had to be done. Rosette hugged her children one final goodbye, as she rocked them, sobbing outwardly. Efren could only hug her back, each one of her sobs another pang to his heart. Chezel was more confused and upset than any of them, and was never comforted.

Rosette always felt as through she was abandoning them, and always wanted to live like the happy family she always wanted them to be, but they'd be anything but ordinary. Rosette knew it, and everyone knew it. For the children's safety, Rosette knew that doing the right thing would be to watch them, and only interject if they really needed her, but only for a short time.

One last goodbye served one last purpose before Chrono and Rosette made their departure for their old cabin…

Rosette reluctantly walked up to the cabin, feeling her mortal body become weak once more. She felt fatigued once again, as she had felt the last time she was here. Hand in hand, only the bitter sweet lighting of the sunset ahead of them. Rosette felt more sobs swell inside her, but she shoved them back inside.

Chrono gave her an unsure smile, as he lead her up the steps.

"Chrono this is.." Rosette started.

Chrono let a tear run down his cheek as he continued to guide her in the cabin. "I know Rosette, I know."

They walked around the old dusty cabin once more, letting every memory flood back to them. Rosette picked up something, on the floor, as it was covered in a film of dust. She blew it off gently, and as she focused her let out a moan of sadness, which was met with a stream of tears, and a fit of sobs.

Chrono began to cry as well, as he looked at what his wife was holding. It was the picture..the picture of them, at the fair; the last night everything was well. Chrono took it from her hands, as Rosette replaced those empty hands with her head, sobbing violently.

Chrono placed the picture on the table, then dug into his pockets. He pulled out the family portrait from Christmas, when everything was as well as it looked, placing it side-by-side with the old picture. He smiled, but it never reached his eyes, instead he felt as if he had been stabbed in the gut.

For the last time, Chrono and Rosette sat, watching their final eternal, immortal sunset, just as they had so many years ago. Rosette rested on Chrono's chest, still sobbing, he held her, stroking her angelic golden hair, a smile reluctantly plastered on his face, yet tears running down his cheeks. "Chrono, I don't want to go, not yet, not like this." Rosette said between sobs, hugging him closer.

"I know, but our time is really up this time Rosette, we've served out purpose. Brining back the happiness to our lives, and our friends, keeping the mortal world safe, and leaving out imprint on the mortal world forever. Efren and Chezel can fill our spots now."

Rosette smiled thinking of her children, her beautiful, innocent children. She smiled, and that smile stayed on her face, for the last seconds, as the red glow of the sun shone of her face, Finally, her clock stopped, and the pain stopped too, left only with the smile on her face, and her last thought, her children. Chrono felt her grip slowly loosen, he knew she was gone, but he knew he wouldn't be long himself. He knew his life was ending, after these last few..seconds..

He knew he'd see her again, thinking of Efren, Chezel and Rosette he smiled to himself and closed his eyes..feling the warm sun go into the cold night's sky….

Knowing inside there is always, life after the last second…

* * *

{epilogue: Six years later)

An alarm rang loudly. The angry scream of the bell filling the once quiet room. Efren Christopher grumbled, as he jabbed his hand from under the covers, slamming it on the alarm clock. He then uncovered his head, exposing his horrible case of bed head. His focus was blurry at first, then he focused his eyes on the clock. "Too damn early to be alive." He grumbled, rolling over to continue sleeping.

As he rolled over, a blonde haired girl popped up from the floor, her face beaming. 'Morning sunshine!" She beamed.

Efren jumped up, covers flying into the air. "Who the devil?!" He shouted. Chezel giggled, waving to him playfully. "what's the big idea?!" he barked.

Chezel just laughed, then skipped down the stairs.

Efren grumbled something else, then followed his sister down the stairs.

Since the six years that passed, a war had begun, in the world, but a war at the Christopher house had finally subdued. Joshua sat at the table, newspaper extended, reading out loud the new reports of the war to his wife Azmaria, cooking a small portioned breakfast, pretending to listen. She wasn't fond of war stories.

Azmaria waited for Joshua to stop talking then interjected irritated. "Should you be saying these things in front of Augusta, your daughter?!

Joshua lowered his paper and cocked his eyebrow up. "Don't I every morning?"

"And Don't I tell you the same thing every morning?" Azmaria said, exasperated, as she plopped the breakfast plate in front of Joshua; a steaming plate of eggs.

At Azmaria's feet was a little silver haired child, slamming a wooden spoon into a metal pot, screeching a loud a tune, only a child could muster up, then laughing lightly about the noise she made.

"She can't hear me anyway through her music lesson." Joshua said with a smirk. Azmaria smiled at her daughter, then to Joshua.

Efren and Chezel walked in, adding to the family atmosphere, each a smile on their face. They kissed Azmaria goodbye, and Chezel hugged Joshua. Both mused Augusta, and hugged her tight, then went off to school, like they had been doing all along. Chezel walked ahead, her summer dress swinging behind her brightly, swaying side to side like the innocent hem it was.

Efren started walking, books under the arm of his new button up shirt, but as he started, he stopped in his tracks, throwing his head up into the sun, basking in it's warm light. He then focused on the clouds, smiling to himself, knowing deep inside, two people were smiling back at him, two people, that were so alive inside him and his sister, he could almost feel them there again, his mother, wrapping her arms around him, and his father as well. He knew Rosette Christopher, and her demon assistant Chrono were going to withstand the test of time with him, and his sister. He knew it, she knew it and they all knew it. No one would forget.

They proved something to him, as they influenced his years, and his sister's.

_**They proved their was always life, after the last second**_

Efren brought his head back down, and began running off after his sister, running into the blinding sunlight…running to the rest of his life.

{**Concluding, life after the last second; the end.}

* * *

**

**That's it! That's the end of a series that almost ran an entire year! I'm incredibly proud of how it really came out. My intentions writing this story were far exceeded once I saw how much everyone actually liked it. I hope all of you liked the ending, I know this chapter, for being an ending chapter was depressing, but all endings usually are, and this one was really a bitter-sweet ending for the most part! When I look back, and read the first chapter, I remember how much effort I put into this, and how much it's really improved. I'm really sad to close this one, but all good things must end!**

**Thanks so much to everyone that supported this story, I really appreciate it. I'm happy to see so many fans for such a great series. I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed myself writing it.**

**Maybe a sequel will be in the works..?**

**Thank you again, this has been Meghan. R **


End file.
